Ten Years Later
by JBObsession
Summary: Nate, Shane, Mitchie, Jason and Caitlin - Ten years later. What was the tradgic happening that split 3 people up? Who ends up with the happy life and who ends up alone and cold hearted? Some language may be offensive but only minor.
1. Chapter 1

Its ten years after camp rock. And this is written in many different Point of views so I'm sorry if it becomes confusing or anything along those lines.

Thanks for reading Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** JBObsession does not own camp rock or any of the characters (Except for any of the characters who aren't in camp rock) for that matter.

SHANE'S P.O.V

"_Shane Gray! How does it feel to know that you are __not__ the hottest man in all of Hollywood?" _

"_Shane how does it feel to know that you were a failure?" _

"_Why did connect three break up?" _

"_Shane!" _

"_Shane Gray!" _

"_Shane!" _

"_Shane Gray Over here!" _

"_Why did connect three go down the drain?" _

"_Shane….Shane….Shane…" _

I woke up panting and in a sea of my sweat. I hated these dreams; they bought up my past which I hated more then anything. I looked up to see last night's acquaintance getting dressed.

"Leaving so soon."

"You are such a creep!" She screamed. Well this comment was a step up from last night's acquaintance. I had a knack for calling them all my "Acquaintances" I didn't see them as anything else, I had never seen any other woman like I saw Mitchie, well how I saw Mitchie. It had been 10 years and she still had control over me. Still.

"Call Me!" Shane yelled as last nights lady walked out of his room. He couldn't remember what he name was… Was it Chloe or Nicole…Something like that? What did it matter? I would never see her again.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

"Oh honey it's so beautiful." Mum said.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Sierra Screamed.

"What is it 20 carats?" Beth asked.

"24." I replied. Everyone gawped at me.

"Someone please find me a successful music producer and fast!" Sierra said as she flopped back onto the couch. I let out a awkward laugh.

"So when's the date?" Beth asked.

"28th of December this year." I said.

"Aw a winter wedding that is so romantic!" I smiled.

"So where is it going to be? What are me and Sierra going to wear? Have you got your dress sorted? What about catering? My sisters brother in law is a chef he could cater for your wedding, I'm sure he would be glad to. Ohhh this is so exciting…" It was exciting it was exciting for everyone but me. Why was that? I loved Jayden I truly did, but why was I suddenly feeling as though my love for him just wasn't there anymore? Why did I suddenly doubt our future when I was so sure of it before?

JASON'S P.O.V

"Sorry mate but you're just too old."

"Whatever." I mumbled as I packed up my guitar. It was always the same thing. 'You're too old' 'you're has been.' 'We want young and fresh, new to it all.' Same old same old - sometimes I wondered why I still even tried. I was up to seven rejections in the past 2 months, I was on a role. I knew that I wouldn't give up, I lost all that I had, all that I had known because of Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres and if I could then I would make them pay. I wasn't the air head that I was ten years ago.

NATE'S P.O.V

"I'll see you after school Honey." I said as I hugged my daughter.

"Bye Daddy." Abby said as she let go. I watched her as she ran towards the school building. I smiled. I was a proud father of my two little girls Abby and Kristen. Abby was a bubbly cheerful 5 year old who always made my day better and Kristen was a dribbling adorable 2 year old. They were the love of my life, along with my beautiful wife Melissa. I would never forget the day that I met Melissa. I was depressed I was at the lowest that someone could possibly get – or so it felt. All it took was her beautiful smile and her friendly '_Hello Sir are you ready to order_' She was the brightest person in the room, it was like she was a lit light she bought the sun and the rainbow into my life, just when I thought that my life would never stop raining.

CAITLIN'S P.O.V

"Let's take it form the top again, get that pitch right Miley!"

"7 things I hate about you…The seven things I hate about you oh you…Your vein your games your insecure you love me you like her you make me laugh you make me cry…" That was what I was dealing with these days. Pop star girls. It bought me back to my days at camp rock and those three pop star boys. I wonder where they were these days. And also that girl I had befriended…What was her name? I guess I forgot, maybe because she decided to forget about me.

These chapters are relatively small I apologize for that but I want to have their P.O.V only once in each chapter, their P.O.V will get longer. Hopefully.  Thanks so much for reading.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here is the second chapter!

**Disclaimer:** JBObsession does not own camp rock or any of the characters (Except for any of the characters who aren't in camp rock) for that matter.

SHANE'S P.O.V

I stumbled out of bed and all the blood rushed to my head causing my head to throb. Hangover. I loved the drinking and the shagging but the hangovers – not so much. I went into the cupboard and grabbed a cup and an aspirin – not that, that ever did anything. I looked at the clock it was roughly 5 am. Maybe I should go to work for once? Hmm… then again why do that when I can stay home and lounge about? My mum called me a bludger. I'm anything but. I sighed. I knew that I was, she was always doing everything for me, and I was an embarrassment for her. Her ex pop star son was a waste away has been no good bludger idiot. But why should I refuse if it meant I didn't have to do it. I was a careless jerk. I stumbled over the word jerk. I let my life spiral out of control all because of one girl who happened to break my heart, screw the fact that there are 'plenty of fish in the sea' I only wanted this one fish, but she swam away, took the bait and swam. In this case she took my heart and ran.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

I waved goodbye to my two friends and my mum. As I saw the behind of their cars I let out a sigh of relief - all the wedding talk had gotten to my head. It was too much too soon – or so it felt. I knew it wasn't too soon; I had dated Jayden for the past 10 or so years. I remember how we met. I had been spending the past month in bed and lazing around home that I eventually got on my parents nerves. Mum told em that the manager to her catering company was coming over for dinner and she was bringing her 16 year old son. Coincidence? Jayden and his mum came over for dinner and I admit I was drawn to him. Not like I had been drawn to Shane but I was drawn to him because of the way he looked. Mysterious, I spent the whole night talking to him and I realized he was anything but, he was friendly, polite, smart, and athletic – The complete opposite of Shane and that was exactly why I decided to invite him over the next day, and then the next and then the next. Eventually everyone was convinced that I liked Jayden - Everyone but me. I put on a mask to help everyone else move on with life when really I was stuck in the same cement that I was stuck in when Shane hung up on me.

JASON'S P.O.V

I walked through the front door of our apartment and then I took my les Paul out and stood her on her stand.

"I'm home!" I called.

"Hey Hon how was the audition?" Kim asked. I let out a sigh.

"Failure as always." I said as I let my nose follow the smell of her cooking. Kim frowned.

"It'll get better Jas."

"Well unless I'm getting younger then I don't think it will." A cheeky grin crept across her gorgeous face.

"You look the same as you did 2 years ago." She said as she walked over to me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You're too sweet and that didn't really make sense…" Kim laughed.

"Shut up and kiss me." She said and so I did.

I loved Kim, she was amazing beyond words, and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, I wanted to have children with her and I wanted to be the man she could rely on.

"Shit dinners burning!" Kim said as she ran over to the stove. I smiled as I picked up the paper – and as usual I flicked to the back where the job ads were.

**PART TIME WORKER WANTED**

_Someone reliable to work as _

_A cleaner at Hartwood Primary_

_Contact:_

_123 456 789_

**MUSICALLY TALENTED!**

_In need of a musically talented man or woman _

_To work as a music teacher_

_At Oxford high school _

_5 days a week, 7 hours a day (Plus after hours)_

_Please contact for more information:_

_1011 1213 1415_

I stared in disbelief could this be it? "Hey Kim, I think I just found myself a job."

NATE'S P.O.V

I headed to work in my Toyota Rav 4.

"Good morning Mr. Black." I smiled at my receptionist Harley and she smiled back.

"Good morning Harley what's my day look like today?"

"Well today you have Demi Lovato coming in to work on her new album, and also some new boys and girls that are auditioning for that guitar part for that band."

"Honor Society?"

"That could be it." I smiled as I grabbed my messages and headed into my office.

_Melissa Called she has a meeting after work _

_And wants to know if you can pick up the girls _

_And she wants you to call her and also meet up for lunch. _

I smiled I wouldn't want to spend my lunch any other way. This was quite a frequent thing; me and Melissa would generally meet up for lunch on the days she didn't have to do duty. She had a degree in primary, intermediate and high school teaching, and she was currently teaching at Oxford High school. I knew how much she loved her job and I knew how much she loved kids. I on the other hand still loved my music after Shane dragged connect three through the sewers I didn't give up on what I loved and I wouldn't because of Shane. SO I started my own Record Company, and now it was a relatively big company.

CAITLIN'S P.O.V

I smiled and said bye to Miley. She would be back tomorrow to finish off her 4th self titled album. She was 18 years old and had been in this business for the past 6 years of her life. How one survives that long and how one can stay in the in crowd for that long surprises me and fascinates me.

"Go home Cait, you've been here since 7am yesterday morning." Lily was right I had been there for more then 24 hours, but I didn't have much of a life outside of this place, I was a music producer and where the music was, I was – or so it was for me.

"Sleep is for people who need it, I do not." Lily raised an eyebrow at me; sometimes it felt as though she was trying to be my mother.

"Go home Caitlin, I'm sure your sister would like to see you at home for once in your life." My sister. My mum died giving birth to my sister Joanie – which was twelve years ago. Because my father clearly wasn't the same as Joanie's and I didn't know any of my other family I became the legal guardian for Joanie. I had a Nanny who was always on speed dial, but because I had become so involved with my work she maintained a permanent residence at my apartment.

"Okay I'll go home, but I'll be back at 5 tomorrow morning."

Well that was a bit longer then the last, but I will post 2 chapters at a time. So it's not as short. Thanks for reading!

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter, Thanks to all the people reading etc etc.

**Disclaimer:** JBObsession does not own camp rock or any of the characters (Except for any of the characters who aren't in camp rock) for that matter.

SHANE'S P.O.V

Every time I thought about Mitchie I began feeling depressed. No matter how hard I tried to forget her I just couldn't and the more I thought about forgetting the more she came into my mind, and the more I didn't think about her, she was still there. I wish she would leave me alone, it's been ten years, I wanted my life back, I wanted to rewind the clock back 11 years so that I never met her, so that she never ruined my life and made me lose everything – My band, my friends, my heart, my life, my fame. I opened up the curtain – it was a sheet that I was using as a curtain – in the lounge to let some sunlight in. I looked around the lounge and I realized what a mess everything was, from the right hand corner or the lounge to the life I was living. I kicked a empty pizza box in frustration. I hated Mitchie. I've hated her for the past 11 or so years, ever since that awful moment…

"_Shane we need to talk." _

"_Well Mitchie we are already talking." I waited for her to laugh but she didn't instead the other end of the line was silent. "What about?" She sighed. "Mitchie…?" _

"_Shane I haven't seen you for more then 4 months." _

"_Yeah…You know that I'm busy with the music and everything and I have been trying to get time off forages but with the new album release we have been on tour for so long If I could then I would drive and see you right now…" _

"_Shane this isn't working." _

"_What? What do you mean 'this isn't working'."_

"_Shane…Who are we kidding you live in LA and I live1000 miles away from you…" _

"_What are you saying? You don't love me? You don't want to be with me? What is it exactly?" _

"_Its not that I don't love you or that I don't want to be with you. Shane I love you and I want to be with you but the distance is too hard I can't survive not been able to see you for so long…You have to try and see it from my point of view." _

"_Who and what makes you say I don't already she it from your point of view, it gets harder every single day when I'm not with you but because I love you but I hold on and I count down the days till I can hold you in my arms again. Don't you dare say you're giving up on me now?" _

"_Shane…It's just…I can't wait forever…Just no I don't mean it like that…Just…I can't handle the wait any longer, I need someone who will be there for me when I need him, not someone who is just about to go out on stage when I need him the most." Her harsh words stung and I felt my eyes sting. "Shane…" _

"_Look Mitchie forget it, forget everything, forget us, and forget I even existed. Just forget this terrible mistake that you made. Don't regret it any longer." I pressed the end button on the phone and I shut my phone. _

"_Shane your about to go on in 2." _

"_I'm not going on." _

"_What? Shane get your ass up - you have to go on stage in 2 minutes." _

"_I don't give a damn Frank." _

"_Shane don't you dare walk away…Nate what the hell is his problem?" _

"_Wo mate hold up Shane? What's going on?" I pushed past him. "Shane where going on in 30 seconds where the hell are you going?" I didn't turn around I didn't dare look back, without Mitchie I have no future. I looked at my phone as it was vibrating in my hand. Mitchie. A tear rolled down my check and I chucked my phone in a nearby bin. _

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

I sat down on the couch and thought about the final time that I had talked to Shane, the last time I had really personally heard his voice. His last words to me…

"_Shane we need to talk." I said through the phone_

"_Well Mitchie we are already talking." Shane said "What about?" I let out a sigh. "Mitchie…?" _

"_Shane I haven't seen you for more then 4 months." _

"_Yeah…You know that I'm busy with the music and everything and I have been trying to get time off for ages but with the new album release we have been on tour for so long If I could then I would drive and see you right now…" _

"_Shane this isn't working." _

"_What? What do you mean 'this isn't working'."_

"_Shane…Who are we kidding you live in LA and I live1000 miles away from you…" _

"_What are you saying? You don't love me? You don't want to be with me? What is it exactly?" _

"_Its not that I don't love you or that I don't want to be with you. Shane I love you and I want to be with you but the distance is too hard I can't survive not been able to see you for so long…You have to try and see it from my point of view." _

"_Who and what makes you say I don't already she it from your point of view, it gets harder every single day when I'm not with you but because I love you but I hold on and I count down the days till I can hold you in my arms again. Don't you dare say you're giving up on me now?" _

"_Shane…It's just…I can't wait forever…Just no I don't mean it like that…Just…I can't handle the wait any longer, I need someone who will be there for me when I need him, not someone who is just about to go out on stage when I need him the most…Shane…"_

"_Look Mitchie forget it, forget everything, forget us, and forget I even existed. Just forget this terrible mistake that you made. Don't regret it any longer." The line went dead and tears slid down my cheek. I flicked on the television to the channel where I would see Shane perform in less then a minute. I looked at the screen and the crowd erupted in cheers as Nate and Jason stepped out onto the stage. _

"_We'd like to take the time to thank you all for coming tonight. But it is to our dismay that we must cancel tonight's show as an issue has occurred. We are sorry for all the trouble. We love you guys!" Nate called at the screen. What the hell was Shane doing? I picked up my phone and I dialed his number. No answer. I dialed again – still no answer. A tear rolled down my cheek. What had I just done? _

JASON'S P.O.V

I stared at the ad again.

**MUSICALLY TALENTED!**

_In need of a musically talented man or woman _

_To work as a music teacher_

_At Oxford high school _

_5 days a week, 7 hours a day (Plus after hours)_

_Please contact for more information:_

_1011 1213 1415_

"Lets see?" Kim said as she put the lid back on the pot.

"Wow, see I told you it would get better."

"Hey I don't have the job yet."

"Hence 'yet.'" I smiled. Maybe if I got this job life would be easier and I wouldn't feel as though I didn't do anything for me and Kim. I picked up the phone and I dialed the number – I waited impatiently for someone to pick up.

"Good afternoon Oxford High School Anne speaking how can I help you?"

"Hi there I'm ringing to inquire about the music teaching job which is in the Los Angeles Times."

"Ah yes one of many." I frowned. "But you are lucky enough because there is one slot that has just opened up for someone to see Principal Grant."

"When is this interview?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at three thirty. Is that okay with you?" Shit.

"Is there any other times?"

"Not until late next week." I was stuck what to do. Should I go audition to be the guitarist for a young hot shot band or go have and interview for a job to teach snobby private school kids?

"I'll take it."

"Great now what name am I putting that under? Jason, Jason Hunt."

"Great Mr. Hunt Just come straight to the main office tomorrow at your time and I will show you where to go from there."

"Thank you." The line went dead.

"Well honey I'm going for a job interview tomorrow at three thirty." Kim smiled to herself. Maybe for once things might end up been a happy fairy tale.

NATE'S P.O.V

I picked up the phone and I dialed Melissa's Celephone.

"Hello My handsome husbund what can I do for you?"

"Well that depends what's on offer..." Melissa giggled. "I hear from Harley that you wanted me to call you and that you wanted me to pick up our two beautiful girls and meet you for lunch. Is that all or did I forget something?"

"No you got everything and yes that's what I wanted."

"Well yes to all of those questions. I will see you at twelve at Duncan's."

"Sounds like a date. I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up my phone. I did love her. Truly, madly and deeply – I still remember the day we met like it was just yesterday….

_It was a cold day and I walked into the nearest restaurant refusing to search any longer. _

"_Table five is free sir, please follow me." I followed the young woman to a table in the corner of the restaurant. She smiled as she gave me the menu – then she turned on her heal and continued her job. Everything on the menu sounded delicious. I had never been to this place before. I looked at the menu and it was called "Duncan's". What an original name. _

"_Hello Sir are you ready to order?" I looked up to find a tall, blonde, gorgeous woman standing there with a note pad and a pen in her hands. I smiled at her. She had beautiful eyes – blue like the sea. I looked down at the menu and my eyes landed on a meal. Sea food platter. _

"_Yes thanks I'll have the sea food platter." She smiled again and wrote down my order on the note pad. _

"_I'm sorry if this seems really forward but… are you Nate Black?" She whispered. I was shocked that she knew who I was; it had been a year and a half since the band had broken up but she knew who I was. I smiled and nodded not looking at her. Great another crazed fan wanting to know what happened I can't go to a public place where someone knows me because I always get asked the same questions. "Well I'd just like to say how much I love your music, just I know that…" She stopped and I looked up at her – she was biting her bottom lip. _

"_Know what…?" I asked. She smiled politely. _

"_Never mind – I should get your order in, I'm pretty sure that you would like to eat." _

"_No tell me – I want to know." _

"_Well…If you want, it's just I know that you – probably- don't like talking about it… Well I know that you and connect three broke up but I well... Your music…well…It was an inspiration to me. It was just… it was beautiful." She smiled a comforting smile. She didn't seem like the other people who were so forward there was something about her that seemed mysterious. She seemed so caring and gentle. _

"_Thank you…?" I made it sound like a question. _

"_Melissa, Melissa Lucas." I smiled. _

"_It's nice to meet you Melissa, Melissa Lucas." She beamed at me and it felt as though she lit up my world, lit up my life and there was no way I was going to leave this restaurant without leaving with her. _

CAITLIN'S P.O.V

"Joanie? Deborah? I'm home!" I called as I walked through the door.

"Hello Miss Gellar it's nice to see you home today." I smiled, Deborah was always so polite.

"Please Deborah call me Caitlin I prefer it." She smiled.

"Only if you insist…"

"Of course…Have you both eaten?" I asked. Deborah shook her head.

"I was just discussing with Joanie what I was going to cook for dinner."

"Well how about I take you and Joanie out for tea…Speaking of Joanie where is she?.

"That sounds very lovely Caitlin. Well Joanie is in her room" I smiled at Deborah, for making and effort.

"Okay I'll just go tell Joanie."

End of chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this FanFic. 

Thanks for reading!!

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there! Thanks so much to all the people who are reading this FanFic. It means a lot.  Don't forget to Review!

**Disclaimer:** JBObsession does not own camp rock or any of the characters (Except for any of the characters who aren't in camp rock) for that matter.

SHANE'S P.O.V

Every time I let my thoughts slip onto Mitchie I felt so bizarre and a sudden wave of depression hit me. It was like I was being drowned. I wouldn't admit that I was infatuated with her – because I wasn't. I hated her, I loathed her, I despised her, and I wanted to make her pay. But that didn't seem to be enough did it make me a bad person for thinking about the person that I hated all the time? I picked up some of the Empty pizza boxes and Chinese cartons that were on the floor and across my coffee table. I walked into the kitchen just in time to hear the phone ring. I didn't answer and I waited for it to go to answer machine.

'_Shane are you there? It's your mother and I have called you everyday this past week what's going on? I haven't heard from you.' _

My mother all the more reason not to pick up.

'_Shane Clark Gray pick up the phone. I know that you're there." _I ignored the answer machine and I headed down the hallway and into the bathroom. I needed to shave, big time. I heard the answer machine beep.

'_You have a new message.'_

Lucky me. I splashed water on my face and then I patted it dry with a flannel. I picked up my shaver to find that there was no razor blade attached to the handle. Great, that meant that I would have to go out before I shaved – Not a turn on. I pulled a shirt and pair of jeans out of the washing hamper and then I pulled them on. I needed clean socks and I needed clean clothes too. Maybe I should call mum back then that way she could do my washing.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

I shook the thoughts out of my head. No, I wasn't going to let Shane upset me any longer, I was a strong independent woman and I had someone who loved me and wanted to be around me all the time, and would give up everything for me.

"Honey I'm home!" The front door slammed shut. Jayden. I put a smile on my face and then I headed out to the entrance way. "Did you have a good day?" I said as I kissed his cheek.

"It was flat out, we are busy competing with "Black Records" they seem to be getting all of our old stars and then next thing we know they're as famous as anything with millions of albums produced. Then "Gellar Records" have that Miley Cyrus girl she's making them loads of cash." My ears pricked at the sound of those familiar record label names. What did I know about music producing and record labels, I was a ex singer/ guitarist, Gellar records and black records weren't around then. "What about you hon. how was your day?" he said as he walked down the hallway to our room.

"Mum, sierra and Beth came over today." I said as I followed

"Oh did you talk about the wedding?"

"Yeah they are so excited about the wedding."

"Me too." He said as he undid his dark blue tie. I smiled. I wasn't about to lie to him, I wasn't excited at all. Jayden sat down on then end of the bed and removed his shoes.

"I'll go make dinner." I said. He smiled.

"I love you Mitchie."

"You too."

JASON'S P.O.V

"Please follow me." I followed Anne down a long corridor – the type that echoes when you walk. She knocked on a door at the end of the corridor which said PRINCIPAL F. ANDERSON.

"Come in." A voice called from behind the dark wooden door. Anne smiled at me then headed back to her desk at the other end of the corridor. I took a deep breath and then I headed into the principals office. She was a tall, hard looking, brunette lady who had her hair pulled back tight into a bun.

"Hello Mr. Hunt, I'm Mrs Francesca Anderson, thank you for coming to this interview." I smiled and I headed over to the front of her desk and I held out my hand.

"Very nice to meet you." She took my hand and shook it.

"Please take a seat." She said as she sat down. "Now I believe that you have been playing Guitar and singing for more then twenty years."

"Yes that's correct."

"I also read that you were the lead guitarist for the band "Connect Three." I cringed at the sound of the band name.

"Yes I was."

"I see, so Mr. Hunt why do you want this job?" She said as she read through my résumé. Dang it, I hadn't thought about that question.

"Well Mrs Anderson, been completely honest with you, I got home last night after an audition to play guitar for a developing band, but as always I got turned down because apparently I am too old and not hip enough. And I was looking through the paper and I saw your advertisement and I thought if I can't be a young hip guitarist then I could help make other younger boys and girls be young hip music artists." Maybe that didn't come out right.

"I see. Mr Hunt there have been many other people who have come in for an interview for this job but none of them have the qualifications that you have, or the experience. Generally I would think this through a lot more and consider my possibilities, but Mr Hunt like I said no one is as experienced as you are, so I am very certain about this. Mr Hunt you have the job." I was gob smacked.

"Thank you so Much." I wasn't going to argue.

"You will start tomorrow please be here before 8 o'clock to get prepared for your lesson and to find out what you will be teaching in your classes."

"Thank you so much." I said as I took her hand and shook it. Thank you so much.

NATE'S P.O.V

I sat at table number five and studied the menu.

"Hi." Melissa said as she came to my side and kissed my cheek. "Sorry I'm late, Fran called me in for a chat."

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes, she just wanted me to come in early tomorrow to show around the new music teacher."

"I take it I'm taking the girls to school and kindergarten tomorrow?" She smiled at me.

"Sorry, I'll take them Friday."

"Mel it's okay, it's your job I understand."

"Maybe I'm neglecting you and the kids to much." She let out a sigh.

"Mel you are an amazing wife and mother, and me and the girls love you dearly and we know that you're busy at work, having all those meetings, I've talked to them and they understand." I took her hand and she smiled at me. "Well Abby understood, Kristen…I'm not too sure." She laughed.

"Have you ordered?"

"Nope I was waiting for you." The waitress came over then and we ordered. Melissa ordered steak and a salad and I ordered a steak and a side of fries. We always came here when we went out for dinner or lunch and not just because the food tasted great but because this was where we both met and where we both fell in love.

CAITLIN'S P.O.V

We were sitting at the table waiting for our meal to be served.

"So Joanie how's school?"

"It's s'okay." She said.

"Only okay?"

"Yup." She took a sip of her drink. I suppose I deserved that, she was only twelve (nearly thirteen) but she knew all too well what the human world was like, maybe I let her out of my sight to much, maybe she was growing up to fast and she was punishing me and making me pay for not been around when I needed her. But then again I wasn't her mother I was her sister I had my life to live even though I had a eight year old to look after. I still always asked the same question why did mum have to die? Why did the cancer have to come back? What happened to all my other family that I know nothing about? Where was Joanie's father? Who was Joanie's father? I always wanted to find that out, for 5 years I spent my time trying to find out who he was but I ended up with nothing. I knew that mum wasn't seeing anyone when she became pregnant with Joanie, she never said anything.

"How are your friends?" Joanie shrugged and I sighed. Why did I even bother trying, she had more attitude then a seventeen year old.

"Deborah I think I'll have to up your pay, you have been spending more hours looking after Joanie lately, I promise I'll be around more."

"Caitlin you don't have to pay me anymore money then what you already do, it's my job to look after Joanie." She smiled.

"Well I'm thinking of reducing my hours at the studio." I looked at Joanie btu she made no attempt to pay attention. "I figured that as Joanie's sister and guardian I should be around her more." She was still not paying any attention.

"That sounds very nice."

"Well I will only need you during the day then, so you will get nights off."

"That is very kind."

"It may be your Job Deborah but it's also my responsibility to look after my sister." I smiled at the waiter came over and placed the food at our table.

End of the chapter!

Slowly we are finding more and more things out about each person. 

Thanks so much for reading!

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there!

Here's the next chapter  Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** JBObsession does not own camp rock or any of the characters (Except for any of the characters who aren't in camp rock) for that matter.

SHANE'S P.O.V

"That comes to eighty eight dollars sixty five." I looked at the checkout server and then I pulled out a hundred dollar note from my wallet. I may not work very often anymore but I still had my millions from when I was famous – when I had it all. "That's eleven dollars thirty five change." I grabbed the change and thanked the checkout server. I thought that I should go see mum. The drive there was about half an hour, I didn't know why my mother had to live that far away from the city. I pulled into her driveway and then I saw the curtain move and my mums face appear.

"Where the hell have you been these past few weeks, I've called you every day and you haven't called me at all."

"I've been busy." I said as I slammed my door shut.

"Busy huh?" Mum shook her head at me.

"Mum what's going on?" A voice said. It was my sister and she was holding a baby in her arms.

"Who's baby?" I asked. Savannah glared at me.

"If you answered your phone once in awhile you'd realize that this baby just so happens to be my daughter." She snapped. I stared at her. I didn't realize that she was due. I walked up the steps and stood in front of them.

"Well are you going to let me in?" I asked. Savannah and mum moved out of my way and shut the door as I came inside.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Gina Leona Fisher." Savannah said as she looked at her baby daughter who was my niece.

"Can I hold her?" I asked. Savannah looked up at me then her face dropped.

"You have to support her head."

"I know that Savvy." I use to call her that all the time when we were younger. I put my arms out and I pulled Gina into my arms – supporting her head at the same time. She let out a gurgle and a little smile crept across her face.

"She's beautiful." I said. I studied her. She was so little so full of life, and she had a lot to learn about life, and I wanted to be there for her, as her uncle and someone she could trust and befriend.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

"Leo is going to be my best man; I got an email today he said he could get off work and come down from Washington for the wedding."

"Wow really? That's so nice of him."

"I know, he's bringing Beverly and the kids with him too which should be good."

"Yeah, it will be nice to catch up with Bev."

Leo and Beverly were me and Jayden's best friends from high school. They had been together since high school just like me and Jayden – well almost.

"I'll go do the dishes."

"I'll help." Jayden said. I smiled as we both headed into the kitchen. "You know that I really do love you Mitchie." He said as he stood next to me.

"I know that Jayden, and I love you too."

"Really? I mean lately you've just been so far from me, distant, sometimes I wonder what it is I've done…" I turned the tap off and I turned and faced him.

"It's not you, it's just I guess all this wedding stuff is getting to my head."

"Well you know we could always go to Vegas tonight and get married there." I cringed.

"I like the wedding idea a bit more." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Nothing against you though." He pulled me in and nuzzled at my neck, I felt helpless. I felt bad for lying but how could I tell him that for the past 9 years I never wanted him and that he was just my rebound guy? Exactly, I couldn't, I mean I admit apart of me loved him, but nothing like what I once felt.

"Okay I have to wash these dishes." I said.

"Mmhmm." He said, not letting me go. I laughed.

"Jayden. These dishes aren't going to wash themselves."

"Well they'll be here tomorrow…" I whacked his back pitifully. "Okay, okay. Dishes it is. Then…"

"Jayden."

"Okay, okay you win." I smiled to myself, I never said that I didn't not love him; just that it wasn't the type of love to go on for eternity.

JASON'S P.O.V

I sat in a chair in front of Anne's desk.

"No that's okay, thanks so much for that Fran." A voice said in a distance. "No it's not a problem, I'll be sure to tell Anne, Bye." A tall blonde haired woman appeared in front of me and Anne. "Fran's going to be late today." She said.

"I see, can't get the kids out of bed?" Anne joked. "Oh Melissa this is The New Music Teacher Mr. Hunt." She spun and turned to me.

"Hi I'm Melissa Black, welcome to Oxford High School, I'll be showing you round today-" She stopped. "I feel so much like a guide." She laughed.

"No that's fine, I'm Jason Hunt." She looked up at me and studied me for a moment, and a weird expression came across her face and then it disappeared.

"Right Well I'll show you to your class and then we can talk about your classes." I smiled and I followed her and listened as she pointed at the bathrooms and the staff room and the English block. "This is your music class." She said as she opened up the door. I followed her in and looked around. It was different then what I was use to been around. No recording studio, but guitar stands filled with guitars and pianos and keyboards and a drum kit, it had everything, but nothing like my Les Paul's. She walked over to the desk and sat down in front of a computer.

"Okay Jason – Do you mind if I call you Jason? – You don't have a class first spell which is good, that means I can help talk out with you what you will do in second spell. There are five spells to a day and you will be teaching five of those spell today." I looked at her; I had no idea what she was talking about. She laughed. "Don't worry, it doesn't take that long to figure it all out and get use to it."

"I believe you when you say that." I laughed.

"Well you've started in the middle of-" She stopped and typed something. "Rhythm is what the class is currently doing, so basically the teaching outline you will give them sheets with crotchets, quavers things like that, and they will have to clap the beat out in four, four time, then you will give them group work at the end and they will have to come up with their own rhythm. Basically straight forward things like that, but that's for year nine and ten, as you go up in the years the harder and different the work gets."

"Sounds good."

"Good, now they have to do a listening tests also so they can hear whether or not a minim crotchet etc is been played, I assume that you have some piano or keyboard experience?"

"A little bit, enough to be able to play yes."

"Okay that's good." Just then her phone went off. "Excuse me." She stood up and walked out from behind the desk. "Hi Hun." She said. "No I'm just helping the new music teacher…Oh well that should be okay… Did you drop the girls off?... Really…? Okay… Love you too Bye." She hung up the phone and turned around with a smile on her face.

"Someone special?"

"My husbund, I think you and him would be really good friends." I smiled at the word friends. "Maybe you should come over for dinner one time."

"Well I'd have to talk to Kim."

"Is Kim your wife?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"Bring her too, how about tomorrow after work?" I smiled.

"Sounds great, I'm looking forward to meeting this husbund of yours."

NATE'S P.O.V

I dropped the girls at school and then I decided to call Melissa.

"Hi Hun." She said.

"Are you busy?"

"No I'm just helping the new music teacher…"

"Are you able to get off for lunch?"

"Oh well that should be okay… Did you drop the girls off?"

"Yeah Kristen was hard work, she didn't seem to want to go."

"Really…?"

"Crap Harley has just come in with my list of jobs I'll see you at Duncan's at one." "Okay."

"I love you Mel."

"Love you too, Bye." The line went dead.

"Here's what you have to do today, Luka Patrick's called this morning he said he can't make it in, Demi is coming in at four and Honor Society will come at ten."

"Okay, why can't Luka make it in? He needs to finish his CD before the release date."

"I know that he knows it, his manager knows it, but apparently Luka needs some time off."

"Yeah well he can have as much time off when he's finished his album, I had to turn down Vanessa Hudgens at his time, he could of told me earlier that he couldn't make it, now Vanessa Can't start her album for another week, what's Harold's number?"

"That's his Manager…Give me a moment." She walked out the door and a minute later she came back with a piece of paper. "That's his number. Is their anything else you would like?"

"No thanks, that's all." She walked out the door and I dialed Harold Miller's Number.

"Hello Harold Miller Speaking."

"Harold, its Nate Black here."

"Ah Mate how are you?"

"Honestly not too good, I had to turn down Vanessa Hudgens and had to book her in for next week because she could only come in at Luka's time, and then I find out this morning that Luka isn't coming in, What's going on Harold you of all people should know that Luka needs to finish his album off in time for the release next week, he has a lot to do."

"Look He'll be in tomorrow."

"I don't have a spot free tomorrow; his next time is in two days."

"Nate look the kid can't come in today."

"I'm not settling for that Harold, what's going on?" Harold sighed.

"Look Luka is going through a bit of a hard time…Look he'll be in on Friday."

"Harold…"

"Luka is well, he's going through a rough time right now, he's been saying a lot of crazy things, like for instance he wasn't going to finish the album, I don't know what's going on with him."

"Look Harold thanks for telling me, I'll talk to Luka."

"Hopefully someone can get through to him, why did that boy fall in love with that girl? It never lasts."

CAITLIN'S P.O.V

Joanie's door slammed shut. Dinner hadn't ended well.

"Just give her some time." Deborah said as she stood behind me. I sighed.

"She's twelve going on twenty, she knows too much for her age."

"I do say Caitlin she may only be twelve but you are right about going on twenty, she is very mature, she understands a lot more then most twelve year old girls."

"Maybe it's me, I'm the only mother and family figure left alive for her, I should be around for her more, but I need to work, nothing comes free."

"Look Caitlin I may not be a mother but I spend a lot of time around Joanie and well I think that's what she misses her mother, have you ever talked to her about Mrs Gellar?" I thought about it.

"Well sometimes but honestly not really."

"Maybe that's what you need to do Caitlin." I sighed. Maybe Deborah was right, Joanie and me weren't the closest of sisters and I was the only person she knew who had any clue about our mother…I headed down the hallway and I knocked on Joanie's door.

"Go away." She said. I ignored her and I opened her door. She was lying on her bed with her front side facing the wall. She was cuddling her favourite purple cushion.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Go away." She said.

"Joanie…I know that I'm not really ever around, that I never really talk to you and I never spend time with you, and I know I'm not the worlds greatest sister." I took a deep breath. "Joanie I know that I'm not around enough to talk to you and share things with you and I know that's the same for you, and I'm pretty sure you have some things you want to hear about…about…our mum." I waited and then she turned over her eyes were puffy. I felt like such a bad sister. I watched her as she sat up and folded her legs – making room for me at the end of her bed. "I haven't told you much about her have I?" She shook her head. I looked at her then smiled. "You look a lot like her; you have her hair and her nose." She smiled a little. "Wait here." I headed out her room and into my room. I opened my wardrobe door and I pulled down a box and I took off the lid. It was my private box; it was everything that I held close to me – including photos of mum. I put the lid back on and then I headed into Joanie's room she was eyeing me with suspicion, and then she saw the box.

"What's in there?" She asked. I smiled and I sat down on the edge of her bed and I took the lid off. She looked in the box and automatically picked up the photo of mum that was taken while she was pregnant with her. She smiled. "I do have her nose don't I?"

"And her Hair." I added. She smiled.

"Tell me about her." She looked up at me and I began telling her all about our mum. The good, the bad and the ugly, after all she deserved to know it all.

Secrets and answers. Oh….Interesting!

I can sense some difficulty on the horizon.  (Naturally)

Thanks so much for Reading!

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Here's the next chapter! I've lost count of how many I have done. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** JBObsession does not own camp rock or any of the characters (Except for any of the characters who aren't in camp rock) for that matter.

SHANE'S P.O.V

She had the same green eyes as Savannah, she was so beautiful.

"So what made you turn up today?" Mum asked. I had forgotten that they were both there.

"Well you've been calling me so much." She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"What? I can't just come and see you now?"

"Not without wanting something."

"Am I seriously that much of a burden that you think I only want to see my own mother when I want something?" She looked at me and nodded. "For crying out loud!" Gina started crying.

"Shane you idiot." Savannah said as she took Gina off me. I frowned. "Shut up for once in your life." She snapped as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Well I didn't happen to want anything; did you ever think that it's normal for a son to come over to his mother's house?"

"Shane it hasn't been normal for you for the past 10 years." She said. I looked at her.

"I was going through a hard time, but that doesn't mean you have to stereotype me."

"I wasn't stereotyping you, just your jiggalo behaviour just-" I held my hand up to stop her. Now she thought that I was a male slut. Well maybe she was partly right… But that would change. It was going to change.

"I have somewhere important to be." I grabbed my keys and I headed out the front door. Oh how I loved my family.

Mitchie's P.O.V

After the dishes we sat down and discussed the wedding.

"Have you got your dress yet?" He asked curiously

"Um no…And even if I had you wouldn't be allowed to see it." He smiled.

"I like the idea of this church." He held up a photo and I looked at it and I was surprised, it didn't seem like the type of place Jayden would go for – it was the type of thing that I would go for. It was an old country barn looking church and it was beautiful. I was shocked.

"It's beautiful Jayden." He smiled proudly.

"I knew that you'd love it." I smiled and I took the sheet and I studied it more. It really was perfect. I shut my eyes and I pictured myself walking up the steps to the sound of the wedding march…

_I followed Sierra and Beth down the isle and I saw the back of Jayden's head – he was standing patiently up the front waiting for me. I saw sierra take her place up the front and the moment was getting closer and closer. She smiled at me and gave a small wave I couldn't help but smile at her. I was just a metre or so behind Beth and she took her place. I could feel my heart beat faster as I took my place next to Jayden – He was looking at the best man Leo. He turned and faced me and I gasped. No, No, No. _

I opened my eyes wide and Jayden looked at me. "Honey are you okay?" I stared at him.

"You…You…What…Ah…*Sigh*… Yes." He raised an eyebrow suspiciously at me. "I'm fine just a bit tired."

"Well you head off to bed and I'll come up in a minute." I smiled and I didn't hesitate to move off the couch. I headed into the ensuite bathroom that was attached to the master bedroom. I splashed cold water on my face. It was too surreal but yet…somehow and someway it really felt as though it was him standing up there, like it was meant to be like that - nothing ironic and nothing cliché. I patted my face dry and the image of the man standing at the alter flickered through my thoughts. I shook my head as I looked into the mirror.

"Mitchie Torres you are going to marry Jayden Gilmore, No images of stupid pop star jerks are going to stop that." She smiled. No not at all.

JASON'S P.O.V

My first day was probably just the same as it was for any teacher – especially if you teach teenage boys and girls.

"So Hunty, you were in that pop band right, what wa sit called?"

"Connect three." Jason said.

"Oh real I thought it was Connect Loser!" The class cracked up. That was such a lame joke.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Why you gonna tell on me to Fanny Franny." Everyone laughed again.

"Sure why not." Everyone laughed. The boy smirked at me.

"Danny." He said smugly. I smiled and I sat down at the piano and I stretched my fingers then I cleared my throat and I began to play a Skippy tune.

"There was a boy name Danny who liked Mrs Fanny Franny." I stopped then and thought then I laughed so hard and everyone stared at me. I shook my head and I cleared my throat again.

There was a boy named Danny

Who liked Mrs Fanny Franny

But Danny was shagging his granny

This is very uncanny

But what about his poor little nanny?

I stopped and the class was in laughter. That wasn't that bad. Danny was boiling with rage.

"Fanny Danny!" Everyone said. I smiled.

"Right everyone settle down – We're doing rhythm." The class moaned. "I hope there is no Jessica's in this class." Everyone turned to a girl. I looked at the roll "Hmm and I hope there are no Sheryl's, now I swear I could right a classic…" The class came to attention then.

"Right, how many of you did music last year?" I stared at the raised hands. Sweet Success.

NATE'S P.O.V

"Hey Nate." I turned to see Luka Patrick's standing there. I ushered him to sit. "What's going on." I studied him he was a mess, he needed a shave and he smelt as though he needed a shower and a change of clothes.

"Nothing."

"I rang Harold. Why didn't you turn up today?" He hesitated but then said nothing. "Come on Luka."

"Nothing."

"Luka…"

"I said nothing Nate."

"Cut the crap Luka, I won't have you walking away from this, you have an album to finish by this time next week, your next appointment is in two days and you have done jack shit on that album, now cut the crap out and tell me what's going on." He stared at me then his head fell in his hands. "What happened mate?" He let out a sob.

"Amber broke up with me." I sighed.

"You remember how I told you I was in that band Connect Three?" He looked up and nodded. "You know how suddenly over night we were nothing?" He nodded.

"Remember the guy who caused the band so much pain – Shane Gray?" He nodded again.

"The band came to an end because Shane and His girlfriend broke up. We were about to go on for a huge show and he got a call from her and she ended it and he took off before the show even started and he left us to clean it up, no one heard from him and the last thing I heard about him was that he was working in a bank – one of the many rumours but Luka what I'm saying is that there are going to be plenty of girls that will come and go in your life and they will most likely end, but once your older and you're ready to settle down and you've done the most of what you can do you will find the right girl and you'll be with her forever." He smiled to himself – just like with him and Melissa. Luka looked at him.

"I really thought Amber was the one."

"Luka you're a 17 year old guy who has the whole wide world as his oyster and has sixty or so years to think about marriage maybe less however long but before you settle down and think that she's the one you have a whole future ahead of you and you've got to live your life before you think about having children and getting married." Luka smiled.

"I guess so..." He perked up. "Yeah, you're right I have years to think about finding the right girl and getting married and having kids. I'm not going anywhere." I smiled.

"So we can either stay sitting on this bench for the rest of the afternoon moping or we can go back to the studio, clean you up and record a CD." He smiled and I knew exactly what one he was going to choose.

CAITLIN'S P.O.V

I tucked Joanie in and I silently headed out of her bedroom. It was about three in the morning and I had finally told most of what I could about mum. Joanie listened and often asked questions and sometimes she cried and sometimes she smiled, it was hard for me to explain it all and it was hard for her to listen. Sometimes she left me to explain things that I just couldn't explain and I didn't even think that our own mother would have been able to explain them. It was at times like these that I was proud to call Joanie my sister she was so strong stronger then I ever was. Even at twelve she could handle a tonne of bricks hitting her I on the other hand couldn't and I never could…

"_I wrote a new song." Nate said _

"_Really? Can I hear it?" He hesitated but picked up his guitar and began strumming._

_She's got a smile.  
That I'd die for.  
Everyone knows, that I'm  
A prisoner of war, for her.  
Yeah._

Sometimes I wish  
I had a kung fu grip  
Never let her slip,  
Away she'd be my girl.

I Really wish she knew  
What I feel is true  
She'd be my darlin,  
I would be her hero too.

I'm so in love  
With her.  
Don't care who knows  
That I'm  
Ready to fight, ready to go.  
Just like a G.I. Joe

Sometimes I wished.  
I had a kung fu grip.  
Never let her slip,  
Away. She'd be my girl.

I Really wish she knew  
What I feel is true.  
She'd be my darlin  
I would be her hero too.

Sometimes I wish  
I had a kung fu grip.  
Never let her slip,  
Away. She'd be my girl.

Really wish she knew  
What I feel is true.  
She'd be my darlin  
I would be her hero too.

She'd be my darlin  
I would be her hero too. _[x3]_

_I stared at him. "That was a beautiful song… Who's it about." He looked at me then looked away. _

"_That doesn't matter." I frowned. I don't know what it was but a part of me wanted it to be about me. _

"_Come on Nate this is me your talking to you can trust me with everything." He looked at me again. _

"_Point I mean your practically the sister I never had…" It stung. I didn't want to be his freaking sister I wanted to be more I wanted to be his girlfriend. "But I mean I don't really want to say." I touched his arm. _

"_Please?" He looked at where my hand was then sighed. _

"_She's Beautiful, she has these huge brown eyes and blonde brown hair and has the most amazing dress sense she's modest and such a nice person." I smiled. _

"_Wow Nate Thank you." He finally had come to his senses. He looked up at me. _

"_What are you talking about?" He asked. Oh no, no, no, no. _

"_I meant thanks for telling me." I said as I saved myself. _

"_I didn't actually tell you her name." He said. "But if you don't want to know…" _

"_No I want to know." So then I can rip her head off. _

"_Her names Hannah, Hannah Montana." I stared at him, no way. Not her, of all people why Hannah Montana?_

"_Wow." _

"_She's so amazing Caitlin." I nodded. _

"_Yeah…Totally." I swallowed it felt like a tonne of red bricks slammed into me at full speed. _

Finding out more! I should probably mention that in this story Miley Cyrus is not Hannah Montana they're two different people who aren't the same person in disguise. Haha. Thanks for reading!

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

_CHAPTER 7_

 Thank you so much for the reviews! And thank you to all the people reading. Here is chapter seven I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** JBObsession does not own camp rock or any of the characters (Except for any of the characters who aren't in camp rock) for that matter.

SHANE'S P.O.V

I drove along the highway home to the sound of my phone constantly ringing. I ignored the Honor Society ring tone and I stared dead ahead. No, there was no way I was about to give in, if she thought that I was a slut I was going to prove her wrong in every single way. I was going to find the perfect woman and I was going to settle down with her and marry her and have her children, I was going to provide for her and provide for the children we would have. No one could tell me that I was a slut and a low life and expect me to live up to it. I was going to ditch the alcohol and start working everyday of the week and I was going to change myself for the better and for the future. I had the motivation and I was going to achieve. My phone rung again and I ignored it. I wasn't going to talk to any of them until I was ready to talk to them, until I was ready to show my face and be smug and rub it in, Ha mum I wasn't going to be a disappointment anymore. I drove to town and decided to head to work. I knew that I was over two hours late and I knew that I was fired with a capital F-I-R-E-D. I parked my sports car and I headed through the big automatic doors of where I worked. I stood in front of the elevator and I waited for it to come down.

"Haven't seen around in awhile Mr Gray." I turned to see the security guard Big Rob standing there.

"Yeah well I've decided to come to work today." He nodded then head off – just in time because the elevator opened. I stared wide eyed. Standing there was a tall brunette woman. She looked around twenty five and she had this beautiful hour-glass figure (and she wore clothes that clung to that figure.)

"Hi there." I said as I stepped into the elevator. She stared at me and eyed me up then she smiled.

"Hi." She said. I was so in. I stopped. No way, I wasn't in, think future Shane. Future. Spell it out Shane, F-U-T-U-R-E.

"I'm Shane, Shane Gray." She smiled.

"I'm Beth Carter. You work here? Or are you visiting someone?"

"No, I work here, up on the 15th floor. I work with recording artists and what about you Beth?" She smiled.

"I work on the 14th floor. I'm a receptionist." I smiled.

"Sounds very intriguing." She laughed.

"No, not at all."

"Well what time do you finish?" She looked at her watch.

"Eight."

"Great, I finish at eight too, how about I take you out for dinner?" She raised and eyebrow.

"Hmm, Dinner? With you?" I laughed.

"Well only if you want to." The elevator went ding and it opened on the 14th floor and she stepped out.

"I'll meet you in the lobby at eight thirty." I smiled and I watched her walk away. She had a nice Behind. I felt like punching myself, that didn't matter, it was the qualities of her, her personality that I should be worrying about.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

My phone rung and I answered it.

"Oh My Gosh! The most handsome guy asked me out for dinner."

"Wow Beth, tell em about this handsome guy." It was silent and I assumed that she was looking to see if her boss was anywhere in sight.

"He was so beautiful, he had the most gorgeous brown eyes, so amazing and his hair was blacky brown and it was relatively long, oh Mitchie he was so amazing, and he asked to take me out for dinner, I mean dinner, most guys ask to take you out for a drink after work. But dinner!"

"Oh Beth I'm so happy for you."

"And all going well he may just be so amazing that I'm with him for another 3 months and then I can take him to your wedding."

"That sounds like a plan."

"Shit, I have to go the hawks coming." I laughed.

"See ya." The line went dead. The Hawk was the biggest big mouth ever she was always dobbing Beth in for talking on the phone. I out the phone back on the hook and I filled the sink with water. Jayden had just left for work and I was staying at home been the housewife as always. I knew that I should probably be organising the wedding but I just was enthusiastic for it. I knew that the wedding was less then four month's away but I wasn't motivated, not even the images of having children and having the wedding I always dreamed of made me want to sort everything out. Sometimes I wish that I worked. But Jayden refused, been the man he wanted to be the soul provider, but why just him? I was initialed to work… But then he just was hoping I'd get pregnant he wanted kids as much as I did, but for some reason I couldn't picture little Half Jayden and Mitchie's running around. Maybe all of these things over the past week – the dreams, the epiphanies, and the negative thoughts – were signs that it wasn't meant to be.

JASON'S P.O.V

I was an official hit for the rest of the day. I saw Danny at break and I went and sat with him.

"Hi Danny." He glared at me. "So what's going on?"

"Piss off." He snapped.

"Look I'm not the one sitting here all alone with no friends…"

"Well no one wants to hang around with fanny Danny, the husbund of Fanny Franny." He snapped.

"Look Danny, when you realise that there is more to life then just been a little shit you might get somewhere." I leant back on the bench and he copied me.

"Why did you have to make up that stupid rhyme?"

"Because you needed a taste of your own medicine, what does around comes around, you know I was a lot like you once, but I got over myself." He mumbled something then walked off. I sighed. Well I was a hit to nearly everyone.

"You were talking to Danny Argoss?" It was Melissa.

"Yeah, there was an incident in Music." She sighed.

"That boy is always making trouble in every class. What exactly happened?"

"Well there was an incident, lets just say he cracked a joke and I cracked it back to him. I know that wasn't the best way to deal with it…"

"Well it looked as though it worked and anything to get Danny sorted out – negative or positive – is good."

"I guess your right; he's a bit full of himself." Danny reminded me of someone who was in my life, some egotistical pop star jerk.

"Are you still up for bringing you and Kim over for dinner tomorrow?" I nodded.

"Definitely." She stood up and headed off, I was slowly starting to make some friends. The bell went and it was the end of the lunch break, only one spell left to survive through.

NATE'S P.O.V

Luka only had four more songs left to record when he left in the afternoon. He was so much happier now; he had let it all out and still was when he sung his songs. I sat down in my chair. Today I had helped someone and it wasn't just anyone. It was Luka, a pop star guy who got his heart broken and was going to walk away from it all, but I stopped that form happening, I him through it and made it better for him, I made him remember he was living for the music, I made him remember that Amber wasn't the only women out there. I felt guilty. I helped Luka but I didn't help Shane. When Shane needed to hear those reassuring words I wasn't there. I was busy telling him to get back here; I was too busy thinking about me and not him. I was stupid; I lost it all because I didn't pay the right amount of attention to him when he clearly needed me the most. Maybe helping Luka was a way to forgive my sin? It felt like sin to me. I drove to lunch to meet Melissa not thinking about anything else but my mistake form the past and Melissa noticed.

"So what do you think?" She asked. "Nate? Honey?"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah great."

"Did you even hear what I said?"

"Something about homework." I mumbled.

"No I invited my new work colleague and his girlfriend over for dinner tomorrow night. Shane what's wrong?" I looked at her pleading eyes. She wanted to know so she could help me, but didn't I deserve to suffer?

"Nothing, just a bit distracted."

"That's my point, something's wrong if your distracted and not hearing what anyone's saying… Nate what's wrong please tell me so I can help." I frowned, she had that thing that made me want to leap into her arms and cry and tell her everything. Wasn't I just the perfect specimen for a man? I swallowed.

"Today I helped one of my clients."

"Well Nate that's wonderful why has it had this effect on you…?"

"Because…Because…The guy I helped he reminded me a lot of Shane…What Shane went through, I don't know what it was but I had this urge, this feeling that I had to save Luka form walking away because of some girl when there are millions of girls out there in the world, but the thing is I didn't do it for Luka, I'm guilty I did it for me to help me feel better, to help me feel as though I conquered that one mistake that I made, I let Shane walk away, I watched him walk away with my dream following behind him on a leash and what did I do? Nothing. I watched and I thought if I helped Luka that God would forgive my mistake, that I'd forgive myself." I looked down at my meal that I hadn't touched.

"Nate…" Mel said as she reached across the table to grab my hand. "I...I didn't realise that you felt this bad about what happened. But Nate, you should realise that no one blames you especially not God. Nate you tried to stop Shane the best way that you knew how, you're not the same man that you once were, I'm sure if you could go back with the knowledge of what you know now, it would be different, you would of stopped Shane from walking away and you would of helped him, but that didn't happen and you can't beat yourself up about it, you were only sixteen, your twenty six now, you can't let this rule over you now, what you did today for Luka was amazing, and you helped him. Nate…Maybe I mean have you considered looking up Shane…?" I looked up from listening to her honest words.

"No…I couldn't handle it, I haven't seen either of them for ten years, and I wouldn't know where to look."

"The yellow pages might be a start."

CAITLIN'S P.O.V

I never saw Nate much after that; he didn't come back to camp rock that summer or the summer after that or the summer after that. He was on tour. The one guy I let into my life after having a disappointing father who I could never rely on and then bam. I couldn't rely on Nate to hold my heart either. But that was history; I didn't need a man in my life. I needed Joanie and me and that was it – and Deborah too. I couldn't help but wonder what Nate might be up to now, I assumed that he was married and had those beautiful children that he always talked about. Those beautiful children that I wanted to have with him, not some girl I would never meet. Maybe if I was a more open person I would be with Nate. I wasn't obsessed with my past; I tried to forget my mistakes, every single one of them. I sat down on the couch with a loud humph. I was tired, and worn out. I worked and that was what I did. I had no respect for myself, I acted like I cared about everything when really I couldn't give a damn whether the world was coming to an end tomorrow. That was me mrs heartless. I only cared about my job and Joanie. I didn't even care whether I ate. Why was that? I never knew the answer. I was a cold heartless bitch and I wasn't afraid to admit it. I laid down on the couch and focused on my breathing. Maybe I possessed? Maybe I needed to be in a mental asylum? Maybe…Maybe….Yawn…Maybe…

Wow! Intense…Its slowly starting to build up into intense things. I can't wait for the dinner with Jason and Nate, I have all these ideas…! :D

Thanks so much to everyone reading and reviewing!

R&R (It only takes a minute!! )


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

This chapter hopefully will be a lot longer. Dinner in most P.O.V'S 

What did you all have for dinner?



**Disclaimer:** I do not own camp rock or the characters.

SHANE'S P.O.V

I walked out of the elevator and I immediately saw Beth sitting on the waiting chair and she stood when she saw me. I smiled as I walked over to her and I realised that she was smiling too.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"Well…That depends…I was thinking McDonalds…" She stared at me. "But then again there is this really delicious restaurant on Eighth Street…" She smiled and I knew we were heading to Eighth Street. It was cold outside but it wasn't snowing. We were slowly changing seasons.

"Want to walk or drive?"

"Walking sounds good."

"So how come I've never seen you around before?" I asked.

"I could say the exact same thing to you."

"Well I don't come into work very often – sometimes I work from home."

"And how do you manage to do your job from home?" She asked.

"Well…Okay no, some days I just don't go in." She frowned. Dammit she thought that I was a liar. "Not that I was lying or anything, just I don't want you to think I was lazy or anything…Dammit." She laughed.

"No, I don't think that."

"Think what? That I'm not lazy or that I'm not a liar?"

"Both, I don't think your either, I mean you took the time out to talk to me, then you asked me out for dinner, most guys ask me out for a drink – but it's so cliché."

"Well I'm glad I'm not a cliché, but how could I not talk to you, you're beautiful, and you seem really nice." She raised and eyebrow.

"Well if I'm so nice, let's see if you can make it past the entrée, most men leave before we even sit down at the bar, if I make it through the first drink he leaves on the second, once he realises he ain't getting what he wants out of me, so if your after that then trust me if you want to leave because I won't have sex with you then feel free to go." I stared at her – she was very open.

"What makes you think I want to have sex with you?" She shrugs.

"Isn't that what most men want?"

"Yeah, but I'm not like most men…I think."

"I'll be the judge of that." We walked into the restaurant and the waitress ushered us to our seat and Beth eyed me carefully as the waitress handed us the menu's.

"Thank you." I said as I took the menu.

"Would you like anything to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Ugh, we'll have a bottle of your finest wine."

"Is that all." She persisted.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll bring that to you as soon as possible." I stared at Beth who looked at me.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said.

"What…?"

"That girl was unbelievably hot and she was throwing herself at you."

"She was? I didn't notice." Beth laughed.

"Sure."

"No dead serious, I was busy looking at you." I watched her pale white cheeks go a rose red colour.

"Right…" She said.

"I think I might get the roast of the day, pumpkin soup and the chocolate sundae." I said.

"Really? I was thinking exactly the same thing."

"You know we could just skip all the meals and have pudding." She laughed.

"Adventurous." She joked.

"Trust me, I am, I've climbed mountains in Tibet and driven cars on water." She looked at me with a grin on her face.

"Really?" She asked.

"Well maybe not the cars on water and maybe not the mountains in Tibet…"

"Well that leaves…Nothing?" She laughed and I laughed along with her. We were really hitting it off and it was amazing to actually get to know a women before I had sex with her.

"It leaves maybes." I said and I began telling her a bit about myself.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

I wondered. If non married life consisted of all of this crap what would married life be like? No, I wouldn't think like that, I was going to walk down the isle and repeat those vows after the minister and I was going to go off on my long honeymoon with my new husbund, Jayden. I picked up my phone and dialed my mum's phone number.

"Hello Connie Torres speaking from Connie Torres's Catering how may I help you?"

"Mum don't you have caller ID?" I ask.

"What's that?" She asks seriously. I sigh.

"Look I was wondering if you're not doing anything today would you want to come over and plan some of the wedding with me? I mean I need some help I'm not good with the wedding stuff, and I still need to find a dress."

"I'll be there in five." And the line went dead, and I knew that I had exactly five minutes; I knew that my mum couldn't contain herself when it came to weddings. She was catering my wedding after all, and we still had to discuss the food that would be on offer to eat. I pulled all the bridal magazines off the bookshelf and I laid them out on the ground where we would be working, the dining table just wasn't a big enough space. I wondered how Beth's dinner went with that handsome man, maybe he would be the perfect guy for her – I hope. She was so down ever since Adriano. Stupid seductive jerk, he broke her heart, if I saw him now I'd knock the living daylights out of him – or so I pictured it. The doorbell rung and I answered it. My mum was standing there holding up a brown paper bag filled with her muffins – my favourite ones – blueberry. I grabbed them from her, she had come just at my hour of need. Bless her.

"Right what do you need me to do?"

"I need food ideas, I need dress ideas, I need table centerpiece ideas – I need everything."

"You haven't done anything at all!? What do you do all day Mitchie?"

"Well, I just haven't been motivated."

"Well get motivated sweetie, your wedding is less then 4 months away." I sit down on the ground in front of all the magazines.

"Well then O Wedding Pro, teach me your ways!" Mum laughed and she opened up the magazine closest to her.

JASON'S P.O.V

"I'm sorry it's short notice, but it'll be a good way for me to get to know the people I work with, and Melissa's really nice, I'm sure you will like her." I said as I get changed into my jeans and casual white shirt.

"Honey its okay." Kim said as she came into the room in just her underwear. I hated it when she did that.

"Are you sure?" Well I didn't hate it in that way, but she was unbelievably sexy.

"Yes I'm sure, I mean it'll be good to socialise with people, we don't do it very often." She was right we didn't do it very often.

"Should we take something? I mean is it rude not to?"

"And you clearly don't do it at all – I'll grab a bottle of wine." I smiled, Kim knew what to do in all sort of situations, that's why I loved her. I checked my work pants for Melissa's address. Wow she lived in one of those estate places, her husbund must be pretty well off.

"Is what I'm wearing okay?" Kim asked as she came into the room. She was wearing a floral type dress that clung to her amazing figure.

"Well, its more then okay, her husbund better not touch you…" Kim hit me playfully.

"Get over yourself." She jokes. I smile.

"Right we should get going." I say. "We don't want to be late." We head out the apartment and I decide to drive.

"So what's her husband's name?" Kim asks as we head to Melissa's place.

"Um, I'm not sure she didn't actually say, Melissa said he's into music and all."

"Oh well that should keep you two entertained while me and Melissa talk." She laughs; she had all these plans already.

"What's Melissa like?" She asks. Kim was freaking out.

"Kim, Melissa is really nice; you and her will get along really well. I think she has children too." I catched a glimpse of Kim and she was smiling. I knew how much Kim wanted to have kids, but we hadn't had any luck so far. I look at the houses as we driver around the streets of the posh estate and we pull up in front of this beautiful white mansion house. It was amazing, two stories and it had those perfect cut lawns that you only see in movies – or so I thought.

"Holy shit." Kim said. "You didn't freaking say that they were millionaires."

"I didn't know that they were millionaires." I whisper.

"Fuck me." Kim said as she gawps at the house.

"Right here?" She hits me on the shoulder.

"Let's go." We open the gate and head up the paved path that headed to the door, and I rung the doorbell.

"How's my hair?" Kim asked.

"Its perfect Kim, this isn't the freaking royal family."

"Maybe they're the descendents." I laugh just as the door opens.

"Jason!" Melissa says. I look past her and see her two daughters standing behind her. They were young.

"Hi Melissa, this is my partner Kim."

"Hi I'm Kimberley." Kim said as she held out her hand. I had to hold in my laughter. Kim hated been called Kimberley. "But call me Kim." She added. I knew she wouldn't be able to hold the Kimberley image up for very long. Melissa ushered us in doors.

"These are my daughters Kristen and Abby." I smiled at them.

"Hi I'm Jason." They giggle then run off.

"Don't mind them." Melissa said. "My husbund isn't at home at the moment, he apologises but he got held in at work, he'll be home in about twenty minutes."

"That's cool."

"We bought wine." Kim said as she held it out to Melissa.

"I'll go get a bottle opener and some glasses." She sung.

NATE'S P.O.V

I turned the light off in the office. I was the last to leave. I had papers due tomorrow; believe it or not I had papers to fill out for part of my job. I remembered that Melissa had invited guests over for dinner – her new work colleague and his partner. I didn't even know who they were. I drove home and I saw a relatively flash car parked outside. Was he rich? Who knew? I parked in the driveway and I grabbed my briefcase from the seat next to me and I headed up the path – locking my rav 4 as I headed up the steps.

"Honey I'm home!" I yell as I walk through the front door.

"Dad!" Kristen and Abby say as they run down the stairs.

"Hey girls." I say as I hug them.

"Come meet Kim and Jason!" They sing. I smile; they had made friends with them already. Melissa appeared in the doorway just then.

"Hey honey." She says as she kisses me. God I loved her. I put my brief case down on the hallway ground.

"I should get changed first." I whisper.

"I'm sure they won't mind."

"Let me get comfortable before I meet the guests." She laughed.

"Sure sure." I headed upstairs. A part of me didn't want to really meet them, something screamed danger, something screams wrong. Was he shagging my wife? No Mel wouldn't do that to me - something was wrong, something was weird. I pulled on some jeans and a shirt and I headed downstairs. I took a deep breath before I went into the lounge. This was crazy. Why couldn't I just walk right in there? What was so wrong with these people? What was I fearing and what was to fair? I walked into the room and Mel's face light's up when I enter. All I see is the back of the man on women's heads.

"Nate, this is Jason Hunt and Kim Ortega, Jason, Kim, this is my Husbund. Nate Black." The man's head then turns around. Shit. No way, this was a nightmare. No, No No, I was imagining this, he wasn't there, and he wasn't there. I blink. No way. I look at him and he also blinks and then he stands.

"Hi I'm Jason." He holds out his hand. What the hell was he playing at?

"Nate…?" Melissa says casually.

"Yeah, I'm Nate." I say as I take Jason's hand. A look creeps across Jason's face a look that screams, what the hell is going on – We need to chat.

CAITLIN'S P.O.V

"Don't wake your sister." I voice hissed.

"She won't mind." Joanie and Deborah I knew it straight away.

"Joanie your sister is asleep."

"I know but she won't hear us if you let me watch T.V." I rolled over.

"You two have huge mouths." I whispered.

"See you woke her up!"

"Shh." I hissed.

"Can I watch T.V?"

"Knock yourself out." The sound of teenage mutant ninja turtles filled the room.

"Deborah you can take the day off today." I say as I sit up.

"Oh…Really?"

"Yeah I got the day off; well I've taken some leave." Lies. Okay I hadn't taken leave, but Lily wanted me to get my ass out of the office once in awhile. So there she goes, I was going to take some time off. "Go spend some time for just yourself, beats looking after this brat." I say as I give Joanie a noogie.

"Go away." She hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLESSSSSS YEAH!!!" Joanie push shoved me.

"You must call me if you need me."

"I promise." Deborah looked at me unsurely and then sighed.

"Okay, I'll come when you need me to, I'll have my phone on all the time." I smiled, I knew that I wouldn't need her help for awhile. I felt like saying 'go out of town, see your family' but that was pushing it. I said goodbye to Deborah and then I sat back down with Joanie.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Shh." Joanie snapped, then pointing to the T.V. I rolled my eyes.

"How does the theme song go again…?" I breathed in deeply.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Heroes in a half-shell  
Turtle power!

They're the world's most fearsome fighting team (We're really hip!)  
They're heroes in a half-shell and they're green (Hey - get a grip!)  
When the evil Shredder attacks  
These Turtle boys don't cut him no slack!

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Splinter taught them to be ninja teens (He's a radical rat!)  
Leonardo leads, Donatello does machines (That's a fact, Jack!)  
Raphael is cool but crude (Gimme a break!)  
Michaelangelo is a party dude (Party!)

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Heroes in a half shell  
Turtle power!"

By the end of the song Joanie was singing along with me.

"You know the words?" She asked.

"Believe me I was a kid once too."

"I'm a teenager."

"Don't grow up too fast will you." I said as I hugged her.

"I don't really have a choice." She said. What was she on about?

"Of course you have a choice, you're only twelve, at least save the teenage business for a year."

"My birthday's next month."

"I know that, you're not really a teenager until you're…Twenty…Five."

"As if, one more month…Now shush I'm watching MichaelAngelo whip ass." I shook my head. Where was this girl getting all of this from?

Can you wait to see what happens with Jason and Nate :O

I can't. Thanks so much to the people reviewing – much appreciated! :D

I'll try and update A.S.A.P I had like the first five chapters written before I posted it, and now I'm writing at all points of time that I can, so I can post the rest up  Thanks for been patient

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Hey there readers! I am terribly sorry that I haven't posted in such a long time! I was firstly away on holiday and had no access to a computer and then I've been so busy lately that I haven't really had the time to write. I am also unsure if the Fantasy is an actual American Baseball team as I don't live in America I googled it but it just came up with stuff about "Fantasy baseball is when people play with an imaginary ball" and then it says something about it been a real baseball team. So… :D Also language in this chapter gets a bit fowl mouthed – apologies if I offend anyone.  In this chapter you get to know Caitlin more! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own camp rock, but I should say I own Joanie and Beth, and Melissa and Kim and Deborah. 

SHANE'S P.O.V

"HOME RUN!" The pub went wild with cheering and booing. Dinner had gone so well that we decided to hit the pub for a drink. Well it was more or less ten drinks later. It just so happened that Beth was a huge New York Yankees fan and it just so happened that the game was on tonight. I laughed at Beth as she cheered wildly. Right now it was clear that she was eccentric and confident – But in a good way – I liked that about a women.

"The Yankees are winning five to three."

"Where so going to win this game." Beth said as she sat back down.

"No we're so going to waste them." She laughed then collapsed back into the booth seat.

"Missy," A man in the booth behind us said. "The fantasy is going to whip the Yankees arses." I watched Beth as she turned to the man.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure? The Fantasy are down 2 homers, The Yankees are winning by 2 homers and there is only twenty minutes left of the game while the Yankees are still batting," She paused then looked at the screen and the pub erupted with cheers and booing again. "Make that the Fantasy down by three and the Yankees in the lead by three." She smiled politely at the gob smacked man and then turned towards me grinning.

"Your new friend seems nice." I said

"Oh we're the best of friends." She said, turning on her knees and resting her head on the wall of the booth.

"Bugger off lady." He said as he turned.

"Give us a call!" She yelled after him as he moved seats. "Sore loser." I laughed at her; she had had so much to drink. "Waiter two shots of tequila." She said as a lady with a tray walked past. She smiled and then went to the bar.

"Haven't we – You had enough to drink?"

"These are for us." She said as the lady placed them on the table. I laughed and then picked up the shot.

"Wo!" That was strong. I said as I blinked back the tears of unmanliness.

"Yah." Beth said in agreement.

"Do you want to get going?" I asked.

"Sure." We walked out of the bar and we were automatically heading towards my place, I knew what could happen, I knew it all too well, but I wasn't going to let it happen this time. After ten minutes of walking we came to my house.

"Nice place." Beth said. I laughed

"It's an apartment building." She laughed at me.

"Silly." She said. "This is where you live?"

"Yes, but it's an apartment building where heaps of people live."

"Still it's very pretty." Then she did it. She spewed up on my shoes. She looked up and smiled a sorry smile. "Whoopsy." She said. I surprisingly wasn't mad. I kicked off my shoes and I chucked them in the dumpster – I had hundreds of pairs after all. I helped Beth up to my room and I placed her on my bed.

"I'll get you a bucket." I said as I pulled from her grasp.

"Don't go." She said as she pulled me in and started kissing me. It tasted like alcohol and vomit – not a good combination. I pulled back.

"Not like this." I whispered in her ear. "I'll be back."

"Okay Honey Bee." She said as she rolled over. Honey bee? I laughed as I silently shut the door. I grabbed a bucket form the laundry and I grabbed a wet face cloth.

"Beth?" I said as I walked silently back into the bedroom. She was sitting up and her face looked pale.

"I think. I'm going to be. sick." She said. I rushed to her side and I held the bucket out under her but I wasn't quick enough it went all over the bed. Beth moaned and then she vomited again. I took her to the bathroom and I held her in front of the toilet bowl and this time she managed not to vomit everywhere.

"I'm going to change the sheets. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine and dandy honey bee." She said through vomiting again. I sighed as I went into the kitchen to grab her a glass of water and some new sheets from the linen cupboard. I changed the sheets and by the time I was finished Beth had finished spewing too and she stumbled onto the cleanly changed bed and began moving her skirt and shirt. Her figure was even more amazing when she was only in her under garments.

"Beth?" There was no reply. I grabbed her clothes and I placed them on the chair and then I covered her with blankets. Looks like I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

We were going to have flower arrangements for the table centerpieces. We were going to have lily bouquets – White for the bridesmaids and Lavender for me. The bridesmaids are going to wear Purple dresses of some sort. I was having the traditional white dress. We were going to rent vintage cars to take us to and from the wedding. We were going to have a three layered wedding cake that was a fruit cake – not too rich. Mum was going to work on the nibbles herself.

"So you, Jayden, Sierra, Beth, Me your father and Leo are going to sit at the bridal table."

"Well, maybe Sierra and Beth can have their dates sit at thee table."

"Dates? Since when are Bee and Sierra dating anyone?"

"Well Beth went out on a date tonight – she was totally psyched about it – Sierra has been procrastinating about asking out that guy at her work."

"Oh, well it's your wedding honey. That's a very sweet idea." It was indeed. I wondered how Beth's date with this mysterious guy went tonight.

"Honey I'm home!" The front door slammed.

"Hey Connie!" Jayden said as he walked through the lounge door.

"Hey Jayden, I was just leaving." Mum said.

"You don't have to leave." Jayden said. "Stay for dinner."

"No, I better get home – your father will be home soon." Mum said as she gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Bye, I'll call you about the nibbles. Ohhh so exciting." Mum said as she rushed out the lounge door and then out the front door. It was annoying when she did that. She always saying how it was important to give us time together. Ugh.

"You know you should tell your mum she doesn't have to leave when I come home."

"I don't know why she does that." Lies, but I wasn't going to tell my fiancé that my mum wanted to give us space – we had been together for years and had always had enough space whether she was there or not. Jayden gave me a kiss on the lips.

"We should order in takeout tonight, you look shattered and I feel like some Chinese."

"Sounds good." Maybe it was just me but sometimes my life felt as though life was an episode of 'Desperate Housewives'. Hmm would I be the Susan Meyer or Lynette Scabo or Bree Hodge or Gabriella Soleace. Who did I sound more like? I didn't know. Sometimes life felt like camp rock all over again. Dieing to fit in and get everything right. But I never did get anything right. Almost.

I picked up the phone and dialed the Chinese restaurants number. I just felt like Sweet and Sour pork too.

I hung up the phone just in time for Jayden to walk through the door.

"I am so tired."

"I have to agree with you on that one." I said.

"So what were you and your mum doing?"

"Wedding stuff."

"It's hard to think that there is less the three months to go until we get married."

"I know…" And I did know – I wish I could have some more time… just a tad.

JASON'S P.O.V

"Nate, this is Jason Hunt and Kim Ortega, Jason, Kim, this is my Husbund. Nate Black." Nate… I turned my head and faced the doorway where her husbund stood. No way, No way. No way.

"Hi I'm Jason." I hold out my hand. I should be nice…

"Nate…?" Melissa says casually as Nate looks at me wide eyed.

"Yeah, I'm Nate." I say as he takes my hand. I look at Nate as to say 'What the hell is going on – we need a chat' Melissa looks at us and notices the tension – she must have known that I was Jason Hunt – thee Jason hunt. I mean after all she should know that Nate is thee Nate Black.

"Ugh oh Kim I have the most funny photo's that you just have to see." Kim jumped up form the couch.

"Sounds great Mel." They both grab on to each other and leave the room.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On." Nate says he sits down on the couch – his face going pale. He stands up again and then it starts. "Where the fuck have you been these past ten years – where the fuck do you get off coming into my home after you fucked off as well – don't say you didn't because you couldn't wait to ditch the band either – just because Ella ditched you as well didn't mean you had to do a Shane what the fuck is your problem, you have the nerve to show up in my house – in me and my wife's house – you have the nerve to befriend my wife and come into our home. What the hell? You walked out Jas, you're just as bad are freaking Shane why the fuck are you back here now?" He said as he ripped into me. Keep your call Jas. Keep it calm. Fuck it.

"What the fuck are you on about? I didn't fucking ditch the band. Ever since Shane left you became the biggest fricken prick in all of freaking Hollywood, you were the biggest dick head, just because Shane left it was a huge tragedy and you blamed yourself all the time 'Ohhh I'm Nate and I made Shane leave, I didn't help Shane Kiss my ass' you became this depressed jerk and I couldn't wait to get the fuck away from your sorry ass don't tell me that I'm the one who was fucked up, you fucking hypocrite-" That did it Nate punched me in the face. Making my nose bleed.

"Fuck me." Nate said as he shook his hand. I stood up from the ground holding my nose. I pulled my arm back and I punched Nate in his nose. "FUCKING PRICK." Kim and Mel fell through the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Mel asked running over to Nate. Kim ran over to me. Nate stood up and eyed me and I eyed him back.

"Mel go check that the kids are okay." Nate said.

"Nate..."

"Mel it's okay." She smiled and ushered Kim to leave with her. We stood there – not taking our eyes off of each other. One…two…three… We both had the same idea I jumped at Nate and he jumped at me and I fell on top of him.

"You have no freaking idea what you've on about!" Nate yelled as he rolled on top of me.

"Yeah, you missed your pr4ecious Shaney, well he left and he wasn't coming back you had me – but I wasn't good enough so I left too."

"Oh no that was all Ella who made you leave! You didn't need me to make you leave, she ditched you for Sander get over it."

"Hypocrite."

"Faggot."

"Prick."

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Immature."

"Dyke."

"Fuck face."

"You're acting like ten year olds!" Melissa screamed as she ran into the room – and pulling us off each other. My nose was throbbing and my head was throbbing – not a good combination at all. Kim came into the room.

"Look Mel – me and Jason are going to leave."

"No." Mel said. "He's not going anywhere."

NATE'S P.O.V

"You're acting like ten year olds!" Melissa screamed as she ran into the room – and pulling us off each other. My nose was throbbing and my head was throbbing – not a good combination at all. Kim came into the room.

"Look Mel – me and Jason are going to leave." Kim said

"No." Mel said. "He's not going anywhere."

Freaking Jason. He always, always, always knew how to piss me off. I had been waiting so long to do that to him – even though I'm not that kind of guy. I was never that close to Jason – Well I was a long, long, long time ago. I looked at Mel and I could tell that she was disappointed in me. I was her husbund and best friend - as she was mine – and I knew that she expected better from me. But I couldn't help but wonder why she did this? She knew Jason, and she knew he was thee Jason Hunt who was also in the band Connect Three with me, after all she was the biggest fan (but the most humble) that I had ever met. I looked at Kim. She seemed like a nice women for Jason – too bad I wouldn't get the chance to get to know her, not that any of that really mattered. I looked at Jason and his blood running nose. He caught my stare and our gaze held. Part of me wanted to leap at him again. But I couldn't and I shouldn't. Melissa walked over to me and she looked me in the eyes – pleading me to stop, because I knew of all people in the world she knew that I wasn't entirely finished. She took my hand and walked me to the couch and sat me down.

"I'll be back with a wet cloth for your nose – and for you too Jason." Kim followed Melissa out to the kitchen and Jason sat in the chair opposite me. I watched him as his facial expression changed – confused, annoyed, frustrated, pissed off, upset, hurt, curious. He opened his mouth and then he shut it again.

"Here you go." Melissa said as she came to my side. She bent down and held the wet cloth to my face. I cringed. "It could be broken." She looked upset and I felt guilty watching her hurt.

"JESUS." Jason yelped. I looked over and Kim was holding his hand and looking at Melissa. "Shit." He said.

"I'm going to take him to the hospital – I think his nose is broken." Melissa gave a sharp nod.

"I'm going to come with you." She said. Kim looked at her.

"You don't have to do that Mel; I'll call you when we find out." Melissa stood up.

"No, I have to come, I'm part of the reason he has a broken nose." She said sharply. It was like a slap in the face. "Stay here and look after the kids." She said. I watched as she walked over to Jason – my enemy – and helped him up. Kim smiled an empathetic smile and then she walked out the room.

CAITLIN'S P.O.V

"I wanna see that new movie – Mutant Zombies." Joanie said as she flicked through the newspaper.

"Are you kidding, that movie is rated R16."

"So? You'll be there."

"So? I don't feel like staying up till three in the morning having you screaming about a nightmare."

"As if you don't stay up till then anyway." She had a point.

"Not a selling point – You're not seeing Mutant Zombies and that's final."

"Yes ma'am." She said as she jumped out of her seat. "I'm going to have a shower." Joanie placed her plate in the sink and then she went into the bathroom.

"Thanks." I muttered sarcastically. I had decided to let Joanie choose what she wanted to do today. It was a beautiful day outside and all she cared about was watching mutant zombies rip each other apart – and there was no way I was allowing that -Maybe in a million years but not when she still gets nightmares over giant teddy bears attacking America. I thought about what we could do as I put Joanie's plate into the dishwasher. That was it the perfect idea. I was going to take her to the park and take her to have a picnic and feed the ducks. She probably wouldn't like that idea but I hadn't been to the park since I was kid – when mum use to take me. I smiled and began getting the food ready for the picnic.

"What are you doing?" Joanie asked as she came out into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around her.

"Getting our lunch ready – we're going to the park and we are going to have a picnic and feed the ducks." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Um, I thought I got to choose."

"Yeah that was before you didn't come up with any reasonable ideas so now we're doing my idea, which is quite rational, plus mum use to take me so I thought that maybe you'd want to go."

"Humph. Okay." She said. She left the room and I continued making the picnic.

I parked diagonally in front of the playground.

"Do you want to go and play?" I asked.

"What do you think I am? A five year old? As if." She said getting out of the car.

"Well when I was twelve this was the coolest place in the world and playing on this playground was the coolest thing that anyone could ever do." I said as I followed after her.

"Well I'm sorry that we don't live in the 19th century anymore – Hello this is the 20th century and playing on playgrounds when you are 12 is the most UN coolest thing in the world." Joanie kept walking and I sighed.

"Looks like you've got your hands full there." A male voice said. I turned to see a irrevocably and gratifying man standing there. I smiled.

"Sisters."

"Oh wow? She's your sister… Sorry I thought she was your daughter." I smiled.

"Nope." He smiled and held out his hand.

"Johnny Gray." He said. I took his hand.

"Caitlin Geller."

"Nice to – Nick! Nick get down from there." He yelled then sighed.

"My son, he's six and he's a terror." Children, god he's married. I smiled. "I'm not married." He said. I raised and eyebrow.

"What made you think I thought that you were married." He raised an eyebrow.

"Most of the time when I tell women that I have a son they assume I'm married."

"So you often come here with your son and pick up other women?" I asked. He hesitated.

"Well does it count if none of them are interested?" I laughed.

"I guess not."

"Hurry up Caitlin I'm getting grey hair." I rolled my eyes.

"The queen a waits." I smiled. "See you."

"Bye Caitlin – nice meeting you." I smiled and walked over to Joanie.

"Why were you talking to that strange man?"

"What? He wasn't strange."

"Oh la la Caitlin likes the pedophile man." I looked at her.

"I'm not going to ask where you learn all of this." We walked over and sat on the field.

"I'm hungry." Joanie said as she opened the picnic basket.

"When aren't you?" I mumbled. I sighed, I felt sad. This was me and mums thing and I wanted to share it with Joanie but she was ruining it. Big time. Joanie stood up – taking a sandwich with her.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To feed the ducks." She said.

"That's what this bread is for – that's for you."

"Well maybe the Ducks want a ham and lettuce sandwich." This was clearly all because I wouldn't let her see mutant zombies. Dammit. She knew how to spoil a perfectly good day and make me feel bad at the same time – great one Joanie! She walked off towards the lake and I leant back and shut my eyes – soaking in the sun.

"Hi again." A voice said. I opened my eyes. Johnny.

"Hi." I said.

"Breasts." The little boy said. Johnny blushed.

"Nicholas, take that back." The boy giggled and ran off towards a tree. "I'm sorry about that – he's not usually that way."

"Really? Are you sure he's not the reason no ones interested in you?"

"Bingo, smart."

"One of my many qualities." I said. .Gosh did I just flirt with him? He smiled.

"Can I sit?" I hesitated.

"Sure why not?" He sat down.

"So do you come here often?"

"No, I thought I might share with my sister what me and my mum use to do but she's too moody because I wouldn't take her to see mutant zombies."

"That's that R16 movie right?"

"Yeah, as if I'd take my twelve year old sister to see that movie."

"Well if she couldn't get it out of her mum, maybe she thought to try you." I felt like throwing up.

"My mums not around anymore." I could see that Johnny knew what I was talking about.

"I apologize, I didn't realise."

"Its s'okay." The awkwardness hung in the air around us.

"Dad look it's a squirrel!" Nick yelled. I laughed as I watched Nick chase after it and Johnny blushed.

"He seems like a good kid." I said.

"yeah, too bad his mother left."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear."

"Na she was a bitch anyway, got knocked up, gave birth, left Nick with me, never saw her again, vanished out of thin air I woke up one morning and she was gone, probably a good thing though, she was into drugs, killed my career."

"What was it you did?"

"I was a guitarist and singer – well a solo artist."

"Really you don't seem that old?"

"Yeah., I'm thirty."

"Wow you look a lot younger."

"It's the botox." I laughed. "Kidding, but it made you laugh." I blushed.

"What's he doing here?" Joanie asked as she suddenly appeared.

"Joanie don't be rude – Johnny this is my sister Joanie, Joanie this is Johnny."

"Nice to meet you." He said as he stuck out his hand. I glared at Joanie as she just stared. She sighed then shook his hand.

"Hi!" Nick said as he ran over. "What's your name? I'm Nicholas Abraham Lincoln Gray."

"What kind of a name is that?" Joanie asked. Nick's bottom lip quivered. "Kidding, I mean Abraham Lincoln he was a president of America that's all…it's…um…pretty cool…Yeah." Nick beamed.

"I like you too." He said. I looked at Johnny. Like father like son.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was a bit of a disappointment to me. 

But that's okay. Hopefully next chapter will be better. Update asap.!

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

Hi! I've been typing like a mad man to post up lots of chapters to make up for the past like month when I haven't been posting! So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own camp rock.

SHANE'S P.O.V

I turned the bacon in the pan.

"That smells good." Beth said as she came out into the kitchen. I smiled at her.

"Sleep well?" I asked. She looked at me and hesitated.

"Look Shane you're a really great guy but I mean…Last night I sort of like to wait awhile until I know someone before I you know…Sleep with them." I looked at her. Oh my she thought we slept with each other I laughed and she stared at me.

"Thanks." She said. "Thanks for shagging me then laughing in my face. Jerk."

"No, No, No." I said through laughter as I tried to stop her from leaving. "We didn't sleep together Beth, you were throwing up and passed out on my bed – I slept on the couch, it was just funny that you don't remember us not sleeping together." She looked at me.

"Well I feel like a complete dork… And well I thought that maybe the sex was so bad that I forgot."

"As if." I said confidently.

"Mmhmm." She said as she sat down at the breakfast bar. "I'm sorry thought, about last night, I'm not usually like that…I drank a bit."

"Just a bit." I agreed.

"Sorry."

"Well I think my sheets and my bathroom floor felt the pain more then I did." She blushed.

"Yeah that part just came back to me." She laughed then held her head. "And the hangover is just starting to kick in…" I grabbed her a glass of water and two panadols'. "Thanks Shane." She said.

"Anytime Beth."

"Hey, we won the game though? Right?"

"Yeah, and you managed to rub it in this guys face that he left the bar." She started to laugh and laugh and I noticed how beautiful her laugh was, just like…I swallowed. No.

"Sounds like me… When I'm drunk." She said.

"Well it was quite hilarious, I mean this was after you predicted the future of the game and then rubbed it in his face." She laughed again.

"Great." I turned back to the bacon which was now burnt.

"I hope you like burnt bacon." She came and stood next to me.

"And burnt eggs." She added. I smiled.

"My bad."

I served up breakfast and we sat and the breakfast bar and ate. "Okay Angelina Jolie or Jennifer Aniston." I hesitated.

"Probably Angelina…George Clooney or Sean Connery."

"Sean definitely Sean."

"Daniel Craig or Owen Wilson?"

"Are you kidding me? Daniel Craig, I love the bond movies with them in it."

"I love James Bond, and especially Daniel Craig he is the best James Bond out there. Pierce Brosman was just not the 'James bond type'"

"Agreed – he definitely should stick with things like Mamma Mia." I laughed.

"Definitely." Beth reached over to her handbag and pulled out her phone.

"Excuse me for a moment." She walked out onto the balcony and dialed a number.

"He is so amazing!!!" I heard her attempt to whisper. "He just made Bacon and Eggs, and he loves James Bond, and he didn't take advantage of me and fuck me last night while I was passed out." "I know, he's so amazing and I have a feeling I'll screw this up…No I will Mitch…I know….But think about my past relationships they were shockers, but he's so amazing… Shit he's coming… Um… No…Yeah, I'll talk to you later…Bye."

"You realise I heard that whole conversation anyway." I said as I handed her a glass of coffee. She frowned.

"Well now you know I am completely bad at relationships and that I'll probably screw this up."

"I doubt it, I mean let me guess. The past guys you have dated your relationship started out with a night out with your mates and you meet this guy and go back to his house, you have sex and end up dating him because you feel as though you can't get anyone else so you date the scum of the earth and it ends badly and then you eat so much Ben and jerry's that you then feel guilty and say your fat and then you go to the gym to work it off but it only lasts a day and then you drown in self pity so then you decide that shagging guys isn't the bets way but you go and do it anyway, and usually you feel as though you screw it up but really the dick heads really are the ones who screw it up because all they want is to fuck you then throw you away, and you feel as though that's going to happen and I'll say now that I can't guarantee that it won't happen, because I myself was like that up until a few days ago when reality hit me like a bus and ran me over and I realised I as living in the past and then I found you and I felt as though I was going to try and do it all right for once, so that's what I'm going to do and if this goes down the toilet just know it was me who screwed it up and not you, so don't go out and drown in self pity, and also do you want to go out for dinner tonight? If you're not doing anything?" I breathed and Beth stared at me.

"Excuse my French but Fuck Me, that was beautiful."

"Really? I sounded like me admitting my sins."

"Well it was beautiful not many guys would do that so thank you."

"No thank you."

"Let's call it even, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled.

"I should go…"

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven."

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

My phone vibrated as it sat on my duchess. It was Beth. I pressed the green phone button." He is so amazing!!!" She Whispered. "He just made Bacon and Eggs, and he loves James Bond, and he didn't take advantage of me and fuck me last night while I was passed out."

"Wow you were passed out and he didn't take advantage of you – he sounds nice."

"I know, he's so amazing and I have a feeling I'll screw this up…"

"Beth no you won't."

No I will Mitch…"

"Beth you're amazing, you won't."

"I know….But think about my past relationships they were shockers, but he's so amazing… Shit he's coming… Um… No…Yeah, I'll talk to you later…Bye."

"Ugh Bye." I laughed as I pressed the end button.

"Who was that?" Jayden asked as he walked into the bedroom.

"Beth, she was telling me about her hot date last night."

"Wow Beth had a date?"

"Yeah, I mean she feels differently about this guy."

"Hasn't she about all the other guys?"

"Yeah, well yeah but I mean just by what she tells me this guy seems like a real gentleman." I said.

"Yeah." Jayden scoffed. "Like the others right?"

"Why are you been like this?" I asked.

"Sorry, just I know Beth doesn't like me."

"What are you talking about? Of course she does."

"Really? I don't get that vibe from her."

"Well Jayden sometimes the way people act can be misinterpreted, she's my friend, please don't talk about her like that."

"Well im your fiancé and I don't appreciate it." I stared at him.

"What's your problem? She doesn't hate you Jayden of all people I should know that."

"Well maybe you just don't know."

"Why are you been like this? I mean does it matter? She's my best friend Jayden for gods sake."

"I can't do this right now."

"And you think I can? What bought this on all of a sudden? So what she hasn't had the best of relationships but that doesn't determine the type of person she is – I thought of all males you would understand that, and if anyone can't deal with this right now its me, you're ripping into me, she's my best friend and I don't take sides on any of this Jayden, don't you know me at all?"

"I thought I knew you, I really did." He walked out the door then and I heard the front door slam shut. I picked up my phone and dialed my mums phone number.

"Hello Honey, how does a fruit cake sound for your wedding cake?" I burst into tears.

"Mum I need you." I managed to get out.

"I'm coming now."

"The door's unlocked." I hung up the phone and flung myself back. Maybe it all wasn't what it seemed to be anymore, maybe the boy I fell in love with isn't the man I thought he would be or was. I was in love with Jayden Lucas (**A.N I couldn't remember if I gave him a last name or not, I apologise if it's different) **the sixteen year old not the twenty six year old. We were kidding each other we didn't know each other at all. The front door opened then shut.

"Mitchie!" Mum called. "Where are you?"

"Up here!" I yelled. I heard her running up the stairs.

"Honey what's wrong?" I sat up.

"Me and Jayden had an argument…" I started telling mum what happened. "Mum I don't think I'm in love with the man I thought I was in love with…"

"Were you in love with him at all…?" I looked at her.

"What… What do you mean of course I did, do, I do love him, I…I…" I looked at her, why didn't she believe me? "Mum I do love Jayden, heaps, I just don't feel like it's the same person I did fall in love with." She looked at me unconvinced.

"Well talk to him Mitchie." What did she mean?  
"I tried. He didn't seem like himself."

"Well tell him."

"You make no sense."

"Well it'll come to you." Sometimes my mum was like a real life maze. Frustrating, she wasn't an open book – she was as shut as you could ever find a book. Glued shut with a lock.

"I'm going to go home, call em when you need me sweetie, I worry about you."

"I love you mum."

"Get some rest Mitchie." I smiled as I laid back onto the bed and shut me eyes.

I looked at the red digits on the alarm clock. Two o'clock. I rolled over and Jayden was lying next to me. I snuggled against him and realised he was awake.

"I'm sorry Mitchie." He said. I smiled.

"It's s'okay."

"It wasn't and it isn't I shouldn't have said that about Beth she's an amazing person, just works hard at the moment – and that's not excuse – but the company is finding it hard at the moment." I frowned.

"Let me help."

"I don't think there is much that you or anyone can do, we've tried it all." I kissed him on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

JASON'S P.O.V

Did that just happen? Did Nate's Wife just walk out the front door with me and Kim? I looked behind into the back seat and saw Melissa sitting there.

"You okay Mel?" I asked. She looked up at me. Even though it was dark, I could still see the tear falling down her cheek.

"I'm fine, how are you - keep that ice on your nose."

"I may not know you all too well Mel but I know that you must have had good intentions for me and Nate but it's too far gone for anything to get better, I respect you for trying, but we can't be in the same room together, we just can't we never could and now that we're older well…"

"You'll probably kill each other…" I sighed as I turned to face the road.

"Exactly." The car was completely silent.

"I don't get it." She said.

"What…?"

"Nate has never been violent, never, but he never ever talks about the band, he's never told me the full story, I respected and loved him too much to ask, I knew it was you Jason Hunt and I just wanted to try and figure this all out and make it better but I just made it all worse, everything…"

"No you didn't.. Look maybe that's all that me and Nate needed – a good punch up."

"As if that's a good thing." I frowned and looked at Kim. She hjad said nothing.

"Kim…" She was silent.

"That was the most immature thing you have ever done, and I mean you've done some pretty immature things in your life Jason Marcus Hunt, but that was just too much, we were guests in their home and you shouldn't have provoked or retaliated."

"And what let him punch the living shit out of me? I don't think so , he was always the over bearing, Mr, Mature guy, and he always had that to his name, the smart one, the respectful sensitive one, but he'd been waiting to knock the shit out of me for years and he finally got the chance, as if I wouldn't stick up for myself."

"It doesn't excuse what you did; he's your best friend – your brother – whether or not it's that way anymore."

"Well it's not like that anymore, it never was that way, me and him were never the close to him and Shane were the big buddies, I was the bit on the side, the guitarist they needed to complete the band, I had skills and they used my idiocy so they could be the amazing ones, I was a nothing, I was a Mitchie, I didn't have a Famous Uncle or Father, I was a no name and they knew that I couldn't pass it down, I always tried to be one of them but I was just annoying and an idiot." No one said anything.

"Who's Mitchie?" Melissa asked.

"Oh Mitchie, she's the reason the band broke up – Nate really didn't say anything – just before a show in front of about 10 thousand people Shane got a call from Mitchie and they hadn't seen each other in such a long time and he was been a complete pain, but Mitchie couldn't handle it and she broke up with him, and we never ended up performing at the show because Shane ran off, and we never saw him again, and it wouldn't work with just me and Nate, we tried to find another singer and we tried to have it just me and Nate but again, impossible. The band blew off, my girlfriend broke up with me too, the band was crumbling so I left, Nate thinks it was because of Ella but it wasn't I was sick of been treated like shit and just been the bit on the side, I deserved better, I joined another band, but it just didn't feel right, so I attempted to go solo but it didn't work. I'm surprised Nate didn't tell you any of this."

"Well it seemed like a touchy subject…He always cold shouldered it…I always wanted answers but I couldn't get them until now…" We pulled into the hospital and we went into the emergency area.

"Please full out this form then take a seat over to the left." Kim grabbed the form from the lady and filled it out and then she gave it back.

"Kim…" She held her hand up.

"Don't worry, it's done now, you can't turn back time, you need to move on from the past so you can have a future." She looked into my eyes, piercingly. I knew what she meant, but why didn't she just say it? She was right though, I'd been holding onto this for so long that I hadn't ever moved on I was still that sixteen year old boy, not twenty six. I knew that I was living in the past and if I was to have a future I had to talk to Nate.

NATE'S P.O.V

My wife, my beautiful wife, my other half had just walked out the door with my ex mate. I was gob smacked. I knew I was stupid, and I made a mistake, but she walked out the door, she took his side. I was her husbund and she was walking behind enemy lines. But my question was why? Why had she just walked out the door not saying anything? Was I a embarrassment? Jason was the one who came into my house and punched me, so I started it, big deal he retaliated.

"Daddy…" Kristen said as she appeared in front of me.

"Kristen sweetie what are you doing up at this hour?" I asked as I looked at her innocent face.

"You have blood on your face." She said. I touched my nose and cringed.

"Yeah…I do."

"Where's mummy?"

"She's gone with Kim and Jason."

"Where'd they go."

"Just out for a little drive."

"When will they be home?" That's what I wanted to ask.

"Soon, let's get you back to bed – it's very late." She smiled and I followed her upstairs – luckily Abby was still asleep.

"Nighty night Kristen." I said as I tucked her in.

"I love you dad." She said as she rolled over. I walked out her room and shut the door behind me. She was so young. I walked down the stairs and back into the scene of the crime. I noticed what I hadn't noticed before – the wine glass had been knocked off the table and red wine had sunken into the crème carpet and the lounge chair was in a different position and there were crackers all on the floor. I really had made a great mess this time hadn't I? Well hadn't me and Jason. It had always been that way – me and Jason the two getting into trouble and every time he was the one who copped it and I didn't even a whack on the hand – and why was that? Because I was Nate Black; that's why.

I grabbed the sponge and the wine remover from the cupboard and I dabbed it on the stain. So much for Red Wine Remover, it didn't make any difference; I through the cloth at the wall in frustration. This was stupid, I was living in the past, I was loitering, dwelling, stuck. I sighed and picked up the cloth again and I began dabbing at the stain again. The stain was like a chapter in my life that I was trying to erase but it just couldn't get wiped no matter how hard I tried.

CAITLIN'S P.O.V

I watched Joanie as her and Nick ran along the path that around the lake.

"So what do you do for a living?" Johnny asked.

"I have my own record company – I make fame for people I guess you could say." He laughed.

"Sounds like a great job."

"What about you? What do you do?" He smiled.

"I'm James Bond's close associate…But Shh don't tell anyone." I smiled.

"Its okay, your secret of been a fictional characters spy mate is safe with me." I whispered. He smiled.

"Nice – you're lucky I haven't used that line on anyone before."

"Well is that your job then? Picking up females."

"No that's my day job; my night job is working with the president."

"Seriously. What do you do?"

"Well I was a musician, but now I'm a teacher, I teach guitar, piano and violin at schools and I do private lessons too." Impressive.

"That sounds realistic…" He laughed.

"And been James Bonds mate doesn't?"

"You do the math." We came to the end of the track and Nick and Joanie were impatiently waiting.

"Well we better get going Nick, it was nice meeting you." He said. Are you serious he wasn't going to ask for my number? After everything he wasn't going to ask.

"Aw do we have to?" Nick asked. Yes good boy.

"Yes, gotta get your dinner on."

"McDonalds." He said. I laughed. Johnny sighed.

"Would you and Joanie like to join us at McDonalds for dinner?" He asked.

"How about we go drive through then you and Nick can come back to our place?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Two happy meals, A Whopper and a McChicken Combo." I said through the speaker.

"A McChicken Combo?" Johnny mouthed. I smiled. We drove to the window and grabbed our meals.

"So where do you live?" Johnny asked as we drove off.

"Bentley Ave."

"Wow, you live pretty up there… I live in Darson Crescent."

"Are you serious? That's even more posh then Bentley, wow."

"Well I get a good wage."

"You work private I take it."

"Well private schools and private lessons – actually the best private school in the world and my son goes there at a discounted rate. Bonus."

"Wow, that's pretty good."

"Yeah it is."

"I hate school." Nick said from the back of the car. I looked at Johnny.

"No one likes school."

"I do." Joanie said.

"Normal people don't."

"Jerk."

"Joanie, don't talk to him like that."

"What? He insulted me, I'm normal." I rolled my eyes and mouthed sorry to Johnny but he just grinned. Wow he had the sexiest dimples ever. I smiled back and pulled into off street parking.

"Wow."

"Hey it's apartment."

"But still, nice apartment." I took Johnny and Nick up to my apartment to find Deborah standing there.

"Miss Gellar, Ah, you bought a man! Hello!" Johnny looked at me weirdly as if to ask 'who the hell is this?'

"Um Deborah meet Johnny and Nick."

"Hi Deb." Nick said.

"This is my room!" Joanie said as she called out to Nick.

"Deborah I told you I had time off…Go home, spend time with your family."

"Ugh, yes well, I wanted to work..."

"That's not a good enough reason… Go home Deb." She hesitated then grabbed her bag and jacket.

"Nice meeting you." She said to Johnny who just looked confused.

"Ah you too."

"Bye Deb." She walked out the door and Johnny immediately turned to me.

"Who is she?"

"The Nanny…I work late hours."

"I see."

"Joanie! Nick! Grubs up." As soon as I said it, it felt as though it was natural that I was always calling Joanie and Nick. Maybe I could get use to this.

We sat around the dining table and Nick and Joanie played dragon ball Z with their happy meal toys.

"So tell me more about what you do…?" I asked.

"Well I started out at Camp Rock – My uncle works there and well I was never the musical type but my parents spend so much time working that they were never home so me and my brother spent a lot of time with our uncle and we went to camp during the summer…I was I guess forced in a way to learn guitar and piano but violin was my choice, but I ended up loving all three… Eventually I went my own way…"

"Shut up…" I said.

"Sorry you asked."

"Jesus…"

"Are you okay?"

"I went to Camp Rock…I had since I was thirteen…Who are your brother and uncle."

"Um, I don't keep in touch with my family anymore."

"Wait… Holy Shit… Shut up."

"What…"

"Shane freaking Gray is your brother and Brown Cesario is your Uncle?"

"Well looks like we can skip the introductions…"

"Shit."

"Yup, I get that a lot."

"I remember them; I was good mates with your brother."

"Really? He wasn't the friend type – especially with people he thought were beneath him."

"Oh really? Well he strikes me as that sort of guy – before he met Mitchie."

"Mitchie?"

"Wait…You don't know about Mitchie." I looked to see Nick and Joanie listening. "Joanie how about you go play with Nick." I said. She didn't argue. "Well Johnny sit back and relax this is going to be a long story."

End of chapter! The next chapter shall be up As soon as I write it, which I am just posting this one then I am writing it! 

Thanks! Hope you enjoyed. R&R




	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Hey! Here it is. I'm ignoring the fact that mum says I need an early night, she should try stopping writing when your got all these ideas that are coming out!! 

Parents  Shucks. I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own camp rock. ******

SHANE'S P.O.V

"Hello." She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. "You look beautiful." I said as I took in her appearance. I looked at her face and she was blushing.

"Your not allowed to say that." I laughed.

"Ugh Why not?"

"It makes me self conscience."

"I complimented you, you look amazing." She smiled.

"Thanks."

We walked down the stairs of her apartment building and out into the winter air – in silence.

"Shane."

"Yeah?"

"I know we only met last night… But… Oh it's stupid."

"Nothing you could ever say would be stupid." She smiled.

"Well my friends wedding is in two months… And I mean I know we barely know each other but I would love to take you." I smiled.

"Weddings? Not so much…Meeting your friends…I think I can do that…But I mean I have to check my schedule I mean I'm quite booked, I mean tomorrow my date with… Freda and tomorrow I have one with felicity and then Florence then fredina."

"Really, they sound…Interesting."

"Kidding, kidding."

"I know that, this place looks good." We walked into a shabby restaurant – definitely not my first choice.

"Were you been serious." I asked.

"Well I've never been here and I only live down the road…But I was freezing my ass off, and this place was there…Hey they don't look that bad."

"Have you booked a table?" The man at the counter asked.

"No, but if you have a space." I looked behind him. "Well…" The place was completely dead.

"Of course, come this way."

"Can we have a booth table please?" I asked.

"Sure." We sat in one of the four booth tables.

"Why a booth."

"Its more private."

"This place is dead though."

"Well it is seven thirty."

"Point…"

"Here are your menus." The guy said as he handed them to us. "Can I get you two a drink?" I looked at his shirt and read the name of the restaurant. Duncan's. I sounded like a children's day care centre or an ice cream parlor.

"We'll have a bottle of your finest bubbly."

"So what did you do today?" I asked. "It's Saturday after all…"

"I went to see my mum."

"Oh really."

"Yeah, what about yourself."

"I wrote a song." It was true that's what I did for the rest of the day.

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean I haven't written a song or touched one of my guitars for over ten years."

"Wow…I hadn't realised that you were a musician."

"yeah, Was, but I managed to throw it all away over a girl."

"I take it she wasn't just any girl."

"Women are so prospective." She smiled an indication to go on. "Yeah she wasn't just any girl, we had dated for a year, but I was on tour a lot we barely ever saw each other and when we were about to go stage and perform in front of about ten thousand she calls me and tells me she can't handle it, I was going to see her in like three days and she tells me she can't handle it that she hadn't seen me in 3 months – I was on tour that whole time and I talked to her everyday – and she broke up with me… And I just walked off, I never looked back and I just left the band to pick up the pieces – I lost my best mates, my girlfriend and my future." She said nothing. "I did really love her…I pictured myself spending the rest of my life with her…But I guess when your 16 that doesn't matter…Most males don't think about that, but I did, I went through a lot with her and well…You see the outcome."

"What was her name?" She asked – of all things she wanted to know her name.

"Let's just call her mystery…It doesn't matter – I'm over it, I'm over her." She frowned but changed the subject anyway.

"So what's your song about?" I smiled – actually I grinned cheekily. "Come on…"

"Well…This amazing girl I met forty eight hours ago." She smiled but played along.

"She sounds pretty amazing, sounds like a sexy, smart, funny, caring, wonderful, cheery, hot female." I laughed.

"If you think so…I'd say she was Smart, funny, kind, wonderful, absolutely amazing and absolutely stunningly sexy." She smiled.

"What did I say about the compliments?"

"Well I'm sorry if we are already arguing but I have to disagree." She leant back and I realised how close she was. I smiled.

"Here is your wine." The guy said.

"Thanks." I said not taking my eyes off Beth. She smiled at the guy then looked at me then she frowned and touched her face.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" She said in panic.I smiled.

"Apart from that nice little nose and those soft looking lips and those seductive eyes…I think your okay."

"What no eyebrows."

"Well there are some eyebrows, but I mean if you want me to point them on I mean I can if you want I mean I can describe them as hairy and - "

"Shut up and kiss me you dork."

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of Jayden's soft words in my ear.

"What?" I asked as I sat up.

"Careful you'll knock over the tray." I smiled as I looked at the tray with breakfast on it.

"I thought you could do with some breakfast." I smiled.

"Thanks honey." I picked up a glass of coffee and I took a sip. "I think this is yours – no sugar." I put it down and grabbed the other cup and took a sip. Perfect.

"I'm sorry about last night." He said again.

"You apologised a thousand times last night. It's fine Jayden." He frowned.

"Your not suppose to forgive me that easily." I put my coffee cup on my side table and I put the tray there too. Then I leaned over and kissed him.

"Shut up." I said. He smiled and kissed me back.

"So what are we doing today?" He asked. I thought.

"How about we stay in bed all day?" I said. He smiled.

"I like the sound of that." He said as I rolled on top of him.

I dropped the towel that was wrapped around me and I pulled on my under garments. Mum called and interrupted our not really half and half make up sex. She was coming over to discuss wedding stuff with both of us. Jayden surprisingly seemed excited – probably because he didn't get to do much with the wedding as he was always at work. "Hi! Jayden Mitchie!?"

"Yeah we'll be down in a minute! Set up what ever you bought!" I yelled out the door.

"I take it she's here." He said as he came out the ensuite.

"Yup."

"This should be fun."

"Well it's not everyday you get to organize your own wedding."

"Well depending on how many times you plan on getting married."

"And how many times do you plan to get married?"

"Once." I smiled and continued getting dressed.

"What about you?" He asked. I hesitated.

"Once."

"You hesitated."

"What? No I didn't."

"Mmhmm."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know, I asked you first." I rolled my eyes.

"Mature." I mumbled.

"I heard that Mitchie." He said.

"Good." I mouthed. I went downstairs and hugged mum.

"Good morning Mother dearest." She raised and eyebrow.

"Well someone seems cheery this morning."

"I'm pretty grand." She smiled.

"I take it you both sorted everything out."

"Yeah he was just under - well is under a lot of stress."

"Yeah."

"So I see you've thought about a lot of this wedding stuff." I said as I looked at the piles of magazines and papers behind her.

"Oh! Don't get me started I was up till three in the morning doing all this – I'm sure you'll both love it. Now how are your vows coming along?"

"Um, I haven't started I don't know about Jayden."

"What!?"

"The vows are the most important."

"I think we'll just go with the traditional vows."

"Honey are you sure? Traditional is well lovely but I mean its so much more beautiful if you both make up your own vows."

"I think we should do our own vows." Jayden said as he walked into the room.

"Really? I mean, sure but I mean I was hoping for a more traditional wedding, that's what I've always wanted."

"Well we can base them around traditional." I sighed. I wasn't going to win. I put on a smile and agreed anyway.

"Great! Now look at all this, I was working on your budget last night…" I sat down, so much for been in a great mood. I was in anything but.

"So what do you think?" Mum asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"About the budget, do you think that's fair – to spend that much on everything."

"Um yeah." I agreed. Not that I had even heard what she said. Mum looked at me but I just nodded as if to say I was fine.

JASON'S P.O.V

"He's broken one of the bones in his nose, where going to stick it straight so that it doesn't heal crooked, or we will have to break it again." The doctor said as he came into the cubicle. I sighed. Great.

"Is he okay though."

"Yes its nothing serious… But I do have to ask, what happened exactly?" I looked at Kim and Mel.

"I was playing with my Nieces and I ran into a wall and managed to hit my nose on the wall – it was quite embarrassing." The doctor smiled.

"That happens a lot. The nurse will come in and then once she's strapped it all up you can go home."

"Thanks doc."

"Yes - thank you." Melissa said. I looked at Kim who just smiled at him.

"I've been thinking." I said. Mel and Kim looked at me. "I'm going to talk to Nate." I said.

"That's good to hear Jason." Mel said.

"Yeah, I think it is." Kim smiled at me then she came and sat next to me.

"I love you." She whispered as she hugged me.

"I love you too." I looked at Mel out of the corner of my eye and she smiled at the look of us and I knew that she wanted to get home to Nate.

"So you were playing with the nieces?" The Nurse said as she came into the cubicle. I laughed.

"Indeed. They pinned me to the wall and then banged my nose on the wall and mugged me – it was tragic, I should have given them that piggy back they wanted." She laughed.

"Very funny Mr. Hunt. Now this might hurt a bit when I move your nose."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"AARGH!" I screamed as she moved my nose a bit.

"I'm very sorry, but in the long run this is much better then having your nose broken again." Kim held my hand tightly – or I was holding her hand tightly.

"All done Mr Hunt." I let out a sigh of relief. "Just sign the release paper then you are all good to go home."

"Thank you." Kim said.

"Just take a rest from the nieces for a while." She said. I smiled.

"I'm filing a report." I joked.

We pulled up outside the house and headed up the path.

"I'll go in and talk to Nate." I said. I walked through the front door and found him trying to dab out a red wine stain that we created during or quarrel.

"Hey." I said. He looked up at me then he began attacking the stain again. "Look I need to talk to you." He stopped dabbing and sat there. Then he stood up.

"Ten minutes." He said. I ushered him to go outside.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Ha." He said. Well this was going well.

"I've hated you all my life and I have been waiting so goddamn long to do that and now that I've done it I don't feel so fulfilled like I thought I would, I longed to be you always, I wanted to be Nate Black, not Jason Hunt the bit on the side. I longed for the relationship that you had with Shane, I envied you for my whole life. I was the bit on the side for you guys, the idiot." Nate said nothing. "When Shane left you hated me, it was just you blowing your head off all the time and blaming me, I didn't leave because of Ella I left because of you, I was sick of been treated the way I was been treated and I was sick of trying to live up your expectations and I was sick of trying to be you, when I knew that I never could be the sensitive cute one Nate Black." Nate still said nothing. "Yeah exactly what I thought, you know you can spend your whole life treating me like a idiot and thinking that I don't give a shit what you have to say, but to be honest I'm not a idiot I never was, I tried to get you to approve of me and accept me but apparently acting like you just makes everyone else look like an idiot, yeah that's right, your looking at a copy cat of yourself, but you know what, at least I didn't turn out like a bitter jerk."

NATE'S P.O.V

I said nothing.

"So what happened Nate? Why do you suddenly have nothing left to say?" He shook his head then began to walk off.

"I took it out on you." I said. I heard his footsteps stop. "You, you agitated me, I could always see what you were trying to do, you always tried to fit in, but you just never did, you always tried to become between me and Shane and I feared that you would get close to him and take him away, every time you began becoming closer to him, I would do what I could to keep you apart, I always blamed myself for Shane leaving, I hated myself I have forever because he left, I was a bad friend to him because I spent my time worrying abut him getting close to you, then once he left I realised that it didn't matter anymore because the one person who could get between me and him was Mitchie, I thought it was you and I took that out on you, and when he left I knew it was my fault, but it felt easier for me to blame you – and that's exactly what I did, and I realised that you were there for me even after all that I did to you, and I realised once you had left that I needed you there, even after all that I had thought and done." I sighed. I really was a jerk.

"You're right I spent my whole teenage life trying to live up to you and Shane's expectations, he seemed to except me but you never did, I spent my whole time after that trying to get you to like me, but you never did you only began to hate me even more, and one day I finally realised that I didn't deserve to be treated the way that I was and had been and I left you, I tried and I tried but you never ever cared about me." I felt a tear trickle down my feet and I heard him walk off. "But now I realise, I understand more then I ever have and everything I thought about you just washes away, you were never really a jerk or cold hearted, you were alone in your life, you always had been Shane was the only thing you had and you feared I'd take the one thing that meant the most to you away, but I never would of, But you know I never had anyone, not even you, not even Shane, my best friend in the whole world was my teddy bear, because no one ever excepted me, no one, and now I know what you went through, Shane was your teddy bear." I turned to see him standing there holding out his hand. I looked at it then at him. I pushed his hand away and he looked at me, hurt. Then I did it, what I should have always done. I opened my arms wide and I hugged him.

"When was the last time you shook hands with a teddy Bear? I believe teddies need hugs too." I said. He laughed and hugged me back. "Clean slate?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Clean slate." He said.

"So, Tell me Jason, what have you been doing for the past ten years…?"

CAITLIN'S P.O.V

"Wow, Shane was really caught up with this chick."

"Yeah, last I heard Shane and Mitchie had broken up and then I heard that he had turned into a total man whore." Johnny shook his head. "No offence."

"No, none taken, I never realised how much my family was stuffed up."

"Trust me your family is perfectly normal compared to mine."

"I don't believe you on that one."

"Well I never new my father very well he disappeared one day, my mum as all I had and she died giving birth to Joanie, I never knew who Joanie's father was – he was some random I didn't know. I have no other family that I know of, except for Joanie, I am the soul provider and caregiver of my twelve year old sister, and I haven't dated anyone for eleven years."

"Don't you think the dating was a little irrelevant?" I shrugged. "Oh I get it."

"Get what?"

"It's code."

"Code for what exactly Sherlock Holmes?" Then he leant in and kissed me.

'_Jesus he's the best kisser on the planet.' _He pulled away.

"We should probably leave." I stared at him and my mouth fell open. "Well we don't have too…" He said, I pulled him in and kissed him.

"Yummy yummy." Nick said as he came into the room. We pulled away from each other and I blushed. Joanie came into the room and laughed along with Nick.

"Joanie why don't you take Nick into my bedroom and watch a movie on T.V." She pulled Nick down the hallway and we heard the door shut. We sat at different ends of the couch not saying anything…How awkward. I looked to my side to see him looking at me, I blushed but kept my eyes on his. Wow they were a beautiful Green – nothing like Shane, at all. I couldn't see any resemblance at all – really.

"If its not a problem I would really like to kiss you again." I smiled and he knew that was my yes. He moved closer to me and it started all over again.

Well that was that chapter. Some of the perspectives were a bit short. In the next chapter it is going to be a month and a half roughly later. Because if I don't do that well this fan Fic will be waaaaaaay long  (Not that it isn't already) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update as soon as possible – I'm starting the next chapter after I post this. So expect an update either tonight or tomorrow night. (Well in my time or the world)

Thanks!

R&R


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

So like I said at the end of the previous Chapter this chapter is about two months later. Its going to be 2 weeks before the wedding so yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock. ****L**

SHANE'S P.O.V

It was hard to think that two months had passed. My relationship with Beth was at its strongest. She was such an amazing women and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. Considering all the talk that had been going on about weddings lately – with her friend's wedding coming up. I hadn't even met them yet or heard of their names but that didn't matter, they still wanted me to go anyway.

"Good morning." I said as I rolled over.

"Good morning handsome."

"I'm so glad we moved in together." I said. I really was glad though. It felt so nice to sleep next to someone and to not be alone all the time.

"I am too." She said as she pecked me on the lips.

"It was great to meet your parents yesterday." I laughed.

"Sure it was." I said sarcastically.

"No really they were nice."

"I don't even like seeing my parents." I said. She laughed.

"Well you should they're your parents."

"All the more reasons to run away." I said as I hopped out of bed. I pulled on my pants and put on a shirt. Beth Wolf Whistled. I smiled. "I could say the same thing about you." I said as I leant over her – kissing her sweet lips. "So when do I get to meet your parents." She frowned.

"At the wedding."

"At this famous wedding of two of your friends that I don't even know."

"Well yeah… Well I've told you about them before…Haven't I?"

"No, I'm sure they are lovely people." She smiled.

"They are, well I've been friends with them all through high school and well she met him about ten years ago, and I mean at first their relationship seemed well – Slightly I don't know well – they were both looking for the same thing – Love. I mean All I know is that she had been in a bad relationship beforehand and well he and his family moved down from Washington and well her parents were great friends with them and they came over for dinner and they got to know each other and it went on from there but I mean me and sierra could always tell that she never really loved him at all. When he said he loved her it took her by surprise and she didn't say it back for a long time. Sometimes I still think she is in love with this mysterious guy, but I mean, her and him have so much history, ten years of it."

"Well as long as she's happy – that's what matters."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Right I'm going to make br- Lunch." She smiled.

"I'll be down in a minute." I headed downstairs and put four pieces of toast in the toaster. Yesterday Beth had met my parents and my sister. She thought it was amazing but they had to be the biggest suck ups on the planet, they wouldn't shut up or leave her alone, I'm surprised – knowing Beth – that she just didn't shove the carrot sticks up her ass. I know I would of. But that's just me. She came running down the stairs.

"Work just called and they need em to work…I'm so sorry."

"That's okay what time will you be home?"

"Umm Around six – look if M calls please tell her I'm at work." She kissed me and then said goodbye. Now I was going to have to eat four pieces of toast. I jumped as the toaster popped. How was it that I had watched tonnes of horror and thriller movies and never got scared but at the moment that the Toaster pops I get a huge fright. I shook my head as I sat down on the couch with my four honey coated pieces of toast.

_RING RING, RING RING, RING RING, RING_

I jumped off the couch and grabbed the phone just in time.

"hello?" I asked.

"Hi um is Beth there?" the voice asked.

"Um no sorry she had to go into work - I take it this is the wedding woman."

"Um, Yeah she told me to tell you that she had to go to work – Dammit hold on please." "Mr Whiskers get off the kitchen bench." "Are you there?"

"Yes, I take it you get to look after Mr Whiskers?" I laughed.

"Such a little angel." She laughed – a familiar laugh. The line was silent "Hello?" I waited.

"Sorry, please excuse me." I listened and heard fuzzed talking in the back ground. "I'm glad you can come to the wedding." She said.

"Ugh…Um…Yeah, me too, it'll be great to meet Beth's famous friends."

"She talks about us?"

"Um, to be honest not really, not saying that says anything about you, she talked about you this morning, she doesn't often."

"Oh well what did she say."

"If I tell you – I'd have to kill you." She laughed.

"You'd have to find me first." I smiled to myself.

"I'm sure that I would be able to do that."

"So tell me about yourself. I mean I need to know you before you attend my wedding, and I mean if your dating my best friend." I laughed.

"Well I work for the president of the united states."

"Oh really and what do you do for him?"

"Walk his dog." She laughed.

"You know I was kidding."

"Yeah I figured that much. Now serious."

"I work at a record company and I help make fame for people. What about you." She was silent.

"I don't do anything. My fiancé works as a music producer while I'm a housewife."

"Well you don't sound too happy about that." I could hear her hesitating.

"Not really, I mean – can I trust you?"

"Of course."

"Don't even tell Beth – this is your test."

"Okay,. You can trust me with your life."

"I've always wanted to work, but I mean one: there is no job on the planet that could really make me happy two: no one would hire me three: I only have one passion and it's not realistic."

"Well let me tell you, everything is realistic, you could tell me that you enjoy jumping on a trampoline and I'd tell you join the circus you could tell me you love to read books, read at the library for the children, anything that you love and are passionate about you can do if you put your mind to it."

"Thanks, but I mean it's silly."

"What is it? Trust me."

"I enjoy… Look I haven't done it for over ten years… I did enjoy singing once."

"Really?"

"See it's stupid I bet your laughing right now."

"I think not, believe it or not I was in a band."

"Really, a band that I would know of?" I swallowed.

"Look I don't want to sound rude and ruin this beautiful conversation but I really don't want to talk about my past life, it was a hard time for me."

"No that's fine I understand – I'll join you on that one, my teenage life was the least favourite time in my life, sometime is wish in could wipe my memory clear of everything that happened."

"I know how you fell about that, one day you fell as though you have everything that you could ever need for the rest of your life, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. But sometimes life seems to take that away from you – just when you think it's all perfect."

"You were engaged?"

"No, no, I was seventeen when – No, I wasn't but I planned to propose and I planned to have this amazing life with her, having kids and having one of those manicured lawns that you only see in the movies." I let out a sigh.

"So what happened?"

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

It had been two months already and I was currently on the phone to Beth's mysterious man.

"I, look I don't really want to talk about it, I'm sorry I don't want to seem rude but it's, sorry."

"No, no, no it's okay I understand I should have listened the first time."

"No that's fine; you have the right to ask."

"And you have the right to say no."

"Sounds about right."

"So I hear you and you fiancé have been together for quite awhile."

"Ten years, roughly."

"Wow that's a long time, I mean you're only getting married now?"

"Well I didn't really want to get married I mean, I did but…"

"But…?"

"I was waiting."

"For what exactly?" I heard her sigh and hesitate.

"The guy who was my prince charming."

"Was? What happened, if things were so amazing with him, why didn't you amrry him?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up." She did the same Sigh and Hesitation thing as she had before.

"It was complicated and I knew what I was getting myself into when I started dating him, I mean I loved him and I thought it would be enough, But I couldn't handle the distance between us so I broke up with him, and after I did it I knew how much of a mistake I made I mean he was the one for me, I knew he was, but I dumped him because I couldn't handle not seeing him for months, I don't have regrets in my life everyone knows me as the girl who doesn't regret, but what no one knows is that day I made the biggest regret I have ever made, and letting him go felt like I let myself go with him, I've never been the same since, I stopped doing everything that I loved, I let go of my passions, I drifted from my friends and family, school work too, eventually my straight A's turned to big F's I nearly got held back – my life went downhill. My parents worried about mead and made me see a councillor but it just made it worse, I screwed up my life when I let him go and I realised that the second the words left my mouth I tried calling him again, well I tried calling him thousands of times for the rest of that week but he never answered, I had never ever felt so alone in my whole life, I even got to the point where I thought of suicide, and I never did, but somehow I looked at my past and I had this whole story that in could tell but then I looked to my future and I could see it all clearly before but once I broke his heart it went blurry I didn't feel as though I had a future and the night I planned to make my well um escape I met Jayden and I felt as though I had someone to relate to, he was going through something similar to me and we became friends and were there for each other – he was my shoulder to cry on and well it went further and I thought to myself – it's been 3 months and I haven't heard, my prince on his white horse won't come back – he won't take me back, Jayden's the closest thing I've got to love anymore. I was messed up but he took me in and made that little bit o0f pain that little bit more better then I thought it could ever be."

"Did you ever contact him again?"

"No." She sniffed. "I didn't never have, the last I heard of him was the day that I lost him. I never watched T.V again, listened to radios, and went on the internet. I didn't want to hear about him – the slightest bit would have burst the seams of my nearly healed wounds."

"I'm sorry to hear."

"Look it's okay." She sniffed again. "Look I think it's only fair if you tell me now."

"Tell you what."

"Your love story."

"Love story? No, it wasn't a love story. Well it was. Well actually it sounds like yours a bit – but I'm the one who got the slap in the face and got my heart stomped on."

"Please go on, if you need to stop, stop." I sighed.

"I was about to go on show and she called me telling me she needed to talk. I didn't know what about but I would give any excuse in the world just to hear her talk, but when she told me that she couldn't handle the distance anymore and said that it was over my world stopped turning." I breathed deeply. "I, I, walked out on my band mates, I left I suddenly didn't want to sing anymore, I didn't have the soul in me to sing, it got ripped out, I walked out and didn't turn back, she rung and I looked at my phone and I couldn't bring myself to answer it and I chucked my phone in the trash." I breathed again – I could feel the tears coming. "I really thought that she was the one, just everything felt so right – the chemistry, we had so much in common, I didn't understand for so long I spent my time locked up, and then when I decided to get out into the world I was a man I left home and then I turned to alcohol and sex, and then one day – a day before I met Beth – I went to see my mum and my sister was there and she had given birth to the most beautiful child she was just so amazing, and I held her in my arms and I knew that i had to somehow find a way to let go, and stop messing around, and settle down, and I found Beth it was like the lord heard my cries, he felt my suffering, but sometimes I still wish time could turn back around and I hadn't answered my phone, or she hadn't dumped me."

"Would you give everything back if she was there again?"

"I'd, I, I can't say that I have Beth now."

"I won't tell her."

"if I could have her back, I'd take her back into my arms in a heart beat, no matter what, there hasn't ever been a time when my heart hasn't bled for her, even when I met Beth I was thinking of M- Her and I compared her to her and I realised no one would be like her, she was one of a kind, but I gave Beth a chance and like you, she's the closest thing I've got to love."

JASON'S P.O.V

I smiled as Kim wobbled over to her chair. "You look Fine Kim."

"I look like a bloated Watermelon."

"That happens – it happens with those two." Mel said as she poured her a glass of lemonade. The night that me and Nate punched each other and sorted things out Kim threw up, why? She was pregnant. It came to a bit of a surprise to us, we weren't trying to conceive, but we were happy either way. We were engaged now I finally asked her. With Nate's help it was perfect.

"Mate the Yankee's are winning 10 to 5." Nate whispered as he came beside me.

"Yeah!"

"What are you two whispering about?" Mel asked. I looked at Nate.

"Nothing."

"You know I really don't believe that Jas." I smiled. Life was good. Even if Mel and Kim wouldn't let us watch the game – we took turns having toilet breaks to find out the score. What this was the semi final. Go the Yankees.

"Me and Jas were thinking about getting that new 4D Scan."

"That would be amazing – but I mean it depends if you want to know the sex of the child, me and Nate didn't want to know, we were happy with whatever beautiful child we got."

"A son would have been nice too."

"Nate!"

"I was kidding but I mean its not too late to have a son." Nate said as he winked at his wife.

"Wait you guys are trying!?" Kim asked.

"Well yeah…" Mel blushed.

"That's wonderful."

"Well the girls don't know."

"Naturally." I said. Mel and Nate looked at me weirdly.

"I don't think your daughters have learnt about that stuff yet."

"Obviously."

"What if it isn't a boy?" Kim asked. "Not saying it won't be."

"Kim!"

"What? It might now be." I rolled my eyes.

"Where staying positive- if we get a daughter well that's great."

"I'm gonna be an uncle." Everyone looked me. "Again, well I'm practically their uncle!"

"Practically mate." I laughed.

"So When's the next scan?"

"Next week actually I was wondering if you guys wanted to come as well."

"Oh definitely." Mel said excitedly. I looked at Kim and we both nodded. "I mean you're going to be the godparents after all." Mel's face beamed.

"Really?"

"Yup." I said.

"Thanks." Nate said as he punched my hand. I smiled. Life really was good.

NATE'S P.O.V

So I was going to be a godfather to Kim's child. Life was freaking awesome. I smiled to myself as I watched Mel's face stay lit up. So beautiful. I cleared my throat and Jason stood up.

"Just going to the toilet." He said. He winked at me as he walked past. It was our secret code for go check the game score. He came running out. "MATE WE WON THE SEMIS WHERE GOING FINAL!" He said five minutes later. I laughed as Kim and Mel glared at him.

"Jason!"

"Hey it was Nate too."

"Hey don't pin this on me."

"Pfft."

"Nathaniel and Jason."

"Harsh."

"That's only the beginning of your problems." Everyone laughed.

"The score was 12 to 8 right?" Mel asked. I looked at her.

"You have got to be kidding me you were checking the whole time."

"Hey as if I was going to miss the game."

"I'll punish you later." I said. Kim rolled her eyes and Jason gagged. I smiled at Mel as she went red.

"Right we better go, Kim needs her nap nap." I smiled and gave Jason a hug and Kim a kiss on the cheek.

"Want to take the kids with you." Mel said jokingly.

"How would she sleep then?" Jason asked.

"He has a point there love." I said as I wrapped my arm around Mel's waist.

"See ya." Jason said as he shut his door. We waved goodbye and headed inside. Mel began walking up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" She turned and looked at me.

"Well I remembered your punishment." I smiled cheekily at her and ran after her.

CAITLIN'S P.O.V

"Nick! Joanie! Breakfast." I called. It felt natural – like I was always calling them both to the table – but it had been for the past 2 months. Johnny and Nick moved in with me and Joanie and both of us couldn't be happier. Joanie had a sibling and I was...Well falling in love, I wasn't there yet. Not quite. As much as I cared for Johnny, it just wasn't enough for me to say those three words. I had been down that road before, and it was a waste of time, and I ruined it all. Johnny hadn't said I love you yet either – which was probably a good thing for both of us.

"Am I dropping the kids at school?" I asked Johnny as he stirred his coffee.

"Well I can drop them off on the way to work if you'd like."

"Really?"

"It'll be no trouble I mean you work on the other die of town so it's okay." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nick! Joanie! Hurry up or you'll leave I with no breakfast." I shook my head as they stalked out of their bedrooms. "What's wrong?" I asked. Joanie glared at Nick.

"Don't look at me." Nick said. He had turned seven and Joanie had turned Thirteen. She was now officially a teenager. "Joanie woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Nick said.

"Shut up idiot."

"Joanie don't talk to him like that." She rolled her eyes. And it was already starting to show that she was a teen.

"I have to go to work, or I'll be late. Are you okay with these two?" I asked Johnny.

"Of course – the little saints." He also acted like Shane. I never got over that he was Shane's brother. Not that they talked anymore. But I mean Shane! Not that I have anything against Johnny but I had a lot against Shane.

"Good morning." I said as I finally reached my work place.

"Hey."

"What have I got on today?" I asked. I had a new receptionist and she was no where near as awesome as my previous. I missed her.

"Oh well Miley is coming in."

"Okay."

"I really love Miley I think she's sooo inspirational."

"Well Emma this isn't the place to work if you are infatuated with the people that surround you – this is a professional place and it's time you start to show it. Miley is one of my colleagues and as far as everyone under this roof is concerned she is your colleague too, you are to treat her professionally no matter how you feel towards her." She nodded and mumbled something as she got back to playing solitaire. Did she really think I was that stupid. "By the way playing solitaire isn't doing your job." I called as I shut my door.

"Well by the way my names Emily!" She yelled. Oops.

Okay that was short. But I wanted to get it posted up. J

But next chapter well be more interesting.

Thanks to all the reviews, favourite stories, favourite authors and Alerts.! J It means a lot to know that people like what I write. J

R&R!

Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Hi! Here is the latest chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Getting annoyed doing these but I don't own camp rock.

SHANE'S P.O.V

I got off the phone to Beth's friend and then it hit me. I only knew her with the identity of M; I didn't even know her name and she didn't even know mine. But I was surprised at how much I was able to trust her and I didn't even know her, and vice versa. So why did I feel this sudden friendship and trust towards her?

I hung the phone up on the hook and flicked the television on – Attempting to wipe my brain of the conversation I just had. But I couldn't get her off my mind. I looked at the phone then back at the television – then again and again, and then I reached out and grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um, it's me."

"Sorry? I don't."

"Beth's Boyfriend."

"Oh right, yeah, everything okay?" She said croakily. I hesitated.

"Are you okay, you sound upset…"

"No…I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"100%"

"Well look, I would understand if you're busy, but I would really like to meet you before the wedding…"

"yeah that sounds like a plan…When?" She asked.

"In about an hour?" I asked.

"Wow, yeah I can make that, I've got no plans today."

"How about I meet you at this place called Duncan's?"

"yeah, I know the place."

"Okay see you there, I'll be the one in the green shirt." She laughed then hung up. Why didn't I just say my name? It would have been easier. I walked down the hall and into our room and I put on some cleaner jeans and my green pinstripe shirt. I wonder what Beth would think of this.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

I looked through the window of Duncan's – trying not to look obvious. I looked around trying to spy the man in the green striped shirt I looked around and then someone caught my eye. Someone in a green shirt, but he was facing another way. He turned around and followed the waiter. I studied his body and then I looked at his face and our eyes met. I jumped back in shock. No, no way. I grabbed my heart and a tear slid down my cheek. I could see him standing there looking at me. I couldn't move my feet became stuck to the ground. I breathed then turn and ran – not looking at the road. It all went blank after that.

JASON'S P.O.V

Me and Kim cuddled up on the sofa to watch T.V – we were just in time for the daytime news.

"_Today's headlines – a lady was hit today by a car outside restaurant "Duncan's" in New York, we will be taking you to the seen of the crime." _

_*theme song*_

"_Hello I'm Sasha Baron and you're watching the 12-30 news on ABC. We will be joining reporter Riley Booth outside "Duncan's" in just a moment." _

_*theme song*_

"_Hello I'm Riley Booth and I am standing just beside the scene of the crime. Today a young women – who we just got the name of – Mitchie Torres was hit by oncoming traffic. I am now standing by Witnesses Mark Duncolf and Shane Gray." _

"_Shane, what were you doing when you saw the accident." _The screen was quiet. _"Ugh well, Mark what were you doing." _

"_Well I was showing Shane here to his table when I saw the lady just freak out and then she ran across the road and then I heard the crash." _The camera flicked to the scene. Mitchie was getting put on a stretcher and was in a head brace.

I sat up and stared in disbelief. Kim looked at me.

"What's wrong Hun?"

"That's Shane and Mitchie."

"Thee Shane and Mitchie." I gave a nod.

"But what the fuck are they doing together?" I grabbed my phone and dialed Nate's number.

NATE'S P.O.V

"Hey mate guess wh-"

"Are you watching the news?" I asked.

"No why? should I be?"

"Turn on the T.V" It was silent.

"Holy Freaking Shit. What the hell is going on." I gawped at the T.V as the camera crew got close ups of Shane.

"You have got to be kidding me… Why the hell are Shane and Mitchie together? And since when are they living in New York?" I asked.

"Those are the exact same questions that have got me stranded." Jason said. I watched as they flicked to Mitchie and then back to Shane.

"_Shane do you know Mitchie?" _Riley Booth asked. I watched Shane but he just stared at the camera. _"Shane Gray are you the guy who was in that pop band Connect Three?" _Shane looked up and stared at riley – more like eyed him up.

"Shane's gonna knock him one." Jason said.

"I don't kn-" Shane punched riley in the face and the cops came running over to Shane arresting him.

"Well they got some juicy footage. Looks like he's still fucked up."

I flicked the T.V off.

"Looks like we're visiting the cop shop." I said.

CAITLIN'S P.O.V

I picked up the phone.

"Hello Caitlin Gellar speaking."

"Hi Miss Gellar It's Julie France here from Joanie's school, there's been a problem at school and we're going to need you to come and get Joanie."

"Can I ask what exactly."

"Lets just say she's not feeling the very best love, she's pale and has very bad stomach cramps I'm sorry for any inconvenience."

"That's fine I'll be there in twenty minutes." I hung up. Luckily Miley had already been. I walked out of my office.

"I have to go; my sister isn't well so I have to go get her. Cancel my appointments for this afternoon."

"Can I go home."

"If no one else needs you."

I pulled up outside Joanie's school and I ran to the front office.

"Hi I'm Caitlin Gellar I'm here to get Joanie." The lady smiled.

"She's in the sick bay." I walked into the room and found Joanie sitting there. She was pale as anything.

"I'm sorry." She said. I smiled.

"Its okay you don't look to well."

That was very short but I mean, I wanted to keep you all on edge. Its starting to spice up just a tad… Shane Mitchie…Wow….Nate, Jason, Shane….SNAP. Scandal.

Thanks!!! R&R


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

 Hopefully there will be even more scandal in this chapter.  I'm getting excited just thinking about what I could write. SO I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK… (Sadly)

SHANE'S P.O.V

I knew I shouldn't have done it. I was stupid but who could blame me. The fricken idiot wouldn't shut up. I always hated news reporters – they were always the worst of the lot. The paparazzo's they were okay, but it was those damn news people who got the best of you. I paced the cell that I was locked in at the police station. So much happened today and I realised that I had left Beth's friend all alone and she probably now thought that I was a stuck up jerk and would never want to see me again – but I couldn't help it that I was locked in a jail cell. I sat own on the bottom bunk. I wasn't allowed to contact Beth – but she probably saw it on the news anyway.

"I'm sorry but you can't go in there."

"Come on mate, where here to talk to the guy."

"He's his lawyer…Okay no he's not his lawyer but where close mates to him, you gotta let us through." It went silent and then the guard let through two random guys. The walked towards the cell and stood there.

"Shane, long time no see." Jason said.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

Just when I thought that reality would never be like the movies and the books…

JASON'S P.O.V

The look on Shane's face was priceless. I looked past Jason and saw Nate Standing there. He said nothing.

"Saw you on the T.V it was – if I may say – quite the comeback into the spotlight. I mean punching a news reporter I always knew you hated them but on live television." Shane stared in disbelief.

"Too much for one day?" I joked. "First Mitchie, now me and Nate." He said nothing. "Maybe we should spend some time catching up. I'm engaged – my fiancé is pregnant. I work at oxford primary and I'm a music teacher. What bout you Shaney boy what have you been doing with your life? Nate's married and he's got two daughters. They're beautiful, and they're trying for another oh and he owns his own record company." I said. "So Shane? What have you been doing with your life?" He still said nothing. "What have you been doing since you fucked off and fucked up everyone's life?" He still said nothing.

"Well to be honest I couldn't be happier then I am right now, life's a fricken party and you know what – you're not invited." I said. Shane looked at the ground. I rolled my eyes and leant against the wall. "Have you made any friends in here? I mean you have so much in common with them all I mean you screwed your life up – just like them. You'll have some best friends in no time. I mean you'll have so much to talk about with them. Assaulting News presenters, didn't you learn anything?" I shook my head. "Typical Shane, be a man for once in your life stop acting like you don't give a shit and stop acting like a puny defenseless boy, move on from Mitchie – I don't know what the hell you were doing with her but get over her." Shane jumped at the cell.

"You're so lucky there is a cell wall blocking us." He said. I smiled.

"Or what? You would of punched me too. That happens a lot. I remember the night me and Nate met each other up again – well that was a night to remember. Befriended his wife, went round for dinner, met Nate, and got a broken nose, punched his back. Classic." Shane stared. "Yeah Shane that's right, after you fucked off, everyone fucked off, you screwed up my life, you screwed up Nate's you screwed up John's, Greg's, Jack's, you screwed them all up." He backed up against the wall across from the cell door. "Yeah, you spent all your time thinking about yourself – just like always. When you couldn't handle shit you walked away, you were never a man you always took the easy way out and you still do, grow up for once in your life and admit your mistakes, coz your gonna end up a bitter old man." I spat. I turned and looked at Nate who had said nothing.

NATE'S P.O.V

I couldn't bring myself to say anything – but Jason had basically said it all. He looked at me puzzled – after all it was my idea in the first place to come here - But now I had nothing to say – or so I thought.

"We're going to see Mitchie next." Jason said. "I think she deserves an apology from me and Nate. Plus I want to check she's still alive maybe she's a veggie. Wouldn't surprise me, it looked like quite the accident, I mean the car was going 40khm I mean people die when they get hit at those speeds."

"Shit the fuck up Jason." Shane said.

"Can't handle the truth? You never could, could you? You always relied on Nate or Mitchie to make it go away – well it's not going away and it's karma, this freaking slapped you right in the face and it's what you deserved, for all that you did to us all. You didn't care you didn't ever call, you didn't ever write, or apologise, we waited round but you never said sorry, you never came and said guys I'm sorry for it all I just was hurting I need you to know I'm okay. We worried all the time about where the hell you were, and now we have our answers you were been a lonely jerk who was destined to rot in a prison cell – Classy the Shane Gray I know would be asking for 5 star services."

"Why the hell are you both here?" Shane asked.

"Thought we might come see how Shane was, I mean we hadn't heard from you for ten freaking years so we thought why not go see Shane."

"You have no right to be here."

"Oh we have every right, I mean last time I checked you could do almost everything in America, I mean of all people you'd know that." The guard came down the hall with a woman.

"Shane!" She yelled.

"She's paid your bail, your free to go." The guard said as he unlocked the cell. The woman I didn't know ran into the cell and wrapped her arms around Shane. Then she pulled away and looked at him.

"God dammit Shane what the hell were you thinking?" Shane said nothing and she turned and looked at us.

"Who are you?"

"Sorry how rude of Shane and myself. I'm Jason and this is Nate, we were best friends with Shane back in the day before he fucked all his mates over, it's nice to meet you." Jason stuck out his hand and the woman looked at it then shook it.

"For once I'd actually like to hear a little bit more about my boyfriend."

CAITLIN'S P.O.V

Menstrual Cycle. That's what was wrong with Joanie. She had started to become a woman, and that scared me. She was my baby sister and she was already practically a woman. Joanie cried when she saw the blood. She wasn't expecting that but probably because I never taught her about puberty or sex education. It's not that I didn't want her to know it was because it was awkward and they teach it in school. Johnny called and I explained to him what happened but said not to say anything to Joanie because she was embarrassed about it, she didn't think it was normal that females had blood coming out of private areas. I smiled when she said it, she couldn't bring herself to say the words. I sat on the couch. Joanie had gone to bed and I was bored out of my skull I turned on the ABC news and couldn't believe what I had just saw. Shit. Mitchie. Shane. I ran to the phone and called Deborah.

"Please can you come look after Joanie I need to go out?" She arrived five minutes later and I race to the hospital.

"I'm here to see Mitchie Torres."

"I'm sorry but where only letting in family and close friends."

"I am a close friend, please." The women hesitated but told me her room number. I ran down the corridor and stopped in the door way. She was awake and she was talking to her mum who sat next to her.

"Caitlin?" She asked. My heart sank as I watched her sitting there. I cried. Connie walked over to me and looked at me.

"Dear child." She pulled me in and I hugged her. Then I walked over to Mitchie.

"How the hell could I ever be so stupid?" I hugged her tight and for the first time in a long time I started to feel closure.

Hopefully it wasn't too much of a disappointment!

R&R!

Thanks


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Getting to the end of it – slowly – I'm starting to feel upset that this story is coming to an end but I enjoyed writing it. I don't know how many more chapters it will be, but I can say something for a clue: The Beatles: Come Together… Let's see if anyone gets it!  Enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading and all the reviews etcetera, etcetera.

Disclaimer: *sigh* do not own camp rock.

SHANE'S P.O.V

Was that what Beth really wanted? To know more about my past? She knew how I felt about my past and that I didn't want to discuss it so why was she. I looked at Jason and Nate – could they read between the lines?

"Actually we were just going off to see our dear friend Mitchie Torres – the Lady that was hit."

"You know Mitchie?"

"Yeah, Shane dated her back in the day, she broke his heart, you don't know this?" Jason said. I stared at him.

"Shane?" She turned and looked at me.

"I had no idea she was even your friend."

"I told you about Mitchie and Jayden."

"Yeah you told me but never mentioned their names, I was going to meet her after we talked on the phone and I saw Mitchie through the window and I didn't realise she was meeting me until now." Beth sat down on the bunk bed.

"I need to go." She said as she stood. "I'll see you at home." She said as she walked shakily off. I stared at them – Jason and Nate.

"She seems like a nice girl. Pity though that she's your exes Best Friend."

"Jas lets go." Nate said. It was the first thing he had said so far and it wasn't to me. I watched them walk off. Everyone was walking away.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

"Ow." I said as Caitlin squeezed me tightly. She pulled away and looked at me – sorrow in her eyes.

"I missed you." She said.

"Dear god, I missed you too, why did we ever-"

"Stop talking Mitchie just hug me." I hugged her tightly. I looked at Connie. "Did I ever tell you how much of a mother you were to me – once my mum left you were there." She hugged me. "I was such an idiot."

"It could have been worse."

"I spent ten years not talking to you – how do you get any worse?"

"Well that just means we have a lot to catch up on." I suddenly remembered Johnny and Nick.

"Indeed we do."

"Wow, your dating a Gray…"

"Well not officially he doesn't keep in contact with his family."

"Wow."

"Not as wow as you – you're getting married in 2 weeks!"

"Speaking of that – your invited."

"I am?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I can get you fitted for a brides maid dress." I stared at her.

"But…"

"no buts I don't care we've wasted so much time and after today I want to use every second of my time." I smiled.

"What happened today?" Caitlin asked. She listened as I told Her everything – from the phone conversation to getting hit. "Wow, So Shane is dating your best friend – shouldn't she have known!?"

"No, I never told her about Shane – well no names mentioned, I didn't even know it was Shane she was dating, and she clearly hadn't told him that I was her best friend."

"Wow."

"I feel as though this changes everything."

"How?"

"He's coming to my wedding Caitlin – it's not as if I can uninvited him."

"Mitchie…" Connie said.

"What?" She asked.

"Never mind."

"No tell me."

"Just…Just…Be happy." I thought about what she was saying – but I had no idea. I was happy…I was…Surely…?

"This is…"

"Overwhelming." Mitchie said.

"Fricken scary."

"Cliché?" Caitlin nodded.

"Just like a movie plot." She said.

"Come on we're dear friends of hers!" A voice called. Mitchie looked at me.

"Paparazzi?" She said. Then two curly headed figures appeared in the doorway followed by a nurse.

"Oh no, definitely not Paparazzi." Caitlin turned her body and I could tell by the way her tensed that she had not been expecting that.

JASON'S P.O.V

"Mitchie." I said. "Who's your friend?" I walked over to the bed and clicked. "Caitlin Gellar is that you?" her eyes fell to the floor then past me. Then I clicked – I remembered what happened with her and Nate and I realised this was suddenly awkward. She stood up.

"Mitchie I have to go home to My sister and Nick, Deborah's looking after them – I'll come see you alter when – She looked at us – it's not so crowded." She smiled at me and headed for the door.

"Don't mind us Caitlin." I said. She stopped.

"Caitlin please don't go." Mitchie said.

"I really should, I can't-"

"What's twenty more minutes?" She hesitated but then walked over to Connie. And I could tell my mum knew – she always knew.

"Look I'll go check with the nurse and check your stats Mitchie." She nodded and I smiled as Connie walked out of the room.

"Well, Well, Well, Mitchie Torres – Long time no see." She looked at me – flabbergasted.

"I'm just getting my head around all this – this is far too much for one day."

"Well we just came here form the cop shop – we thought why not get it all over and done with – we might not get another chance."

"Cop Shop…?"

"Oh didn't you hear? Shane punched one of the news reporters after he got on at him about you and the band – someone had to bail him out – well we didn't his girlfriend – your best mate – did, then she left when she found out that you guys dated – I thought she knew – clearly not." Mitchie shook her head. I turned to Nate, he looked at the floor. "Sorry about him." I said to Mitchie.

"No, it's okay um…" It was awkward for Mitchie too – she was stuck in the middle of everything – every time. Nate, Caitlin, Mitchie, Shane. One bit love square. Shane loved Mitchie – Mitchie loved Shane – Nate loved Mitchie (back in the day) and Caitlin loved Nate.

NATE'S P.O.V

It was never my fault. But standing in that room with the awkward atmosphere bought back everything – and I began to remember something. I swallowed as I thought of it all over again. That day by the lake when I sung that song to Caitlin and she thought it was about her – or something like that – then she admitted to me how she felt but I was in love with someone else – Mitchie this was before Mitchie was rightfully Shane's but I still loved his girlfriend – I remember been jealous at some points. So stupid.

"How've you both been?" Mitchie asked. "I just spent the past half an hour catching up with Caitlin."

"Well I'm engaged and she's pregnant, I work at oxford primary as a music teacher." Jason said. Mitchie beamed.

"Jason that's so amazing!" He smiled.

"I know."

"What about you Nate?" Mitchie asked.

"Um, I'm married and I have two daughters – Six and Three, and I have my own record company." Mitchie smiled.

"Wow, you've all done so much with your lives, while I did jack shit." She leant back on her puffed up pillows that slowly deflated from the weight of her head.

"That's not true. You're getting married!" She looked as though she was forcing the smile that came to her face – it didn't look real it looked fake.

"Whoopee." She said sarcastically. The atmosphere became awkward again. "I'm sorry." She said. Then my phone went off.

"Excuse me." I answered it.

"_Nate are you okay? I've been so worried."_

"Hey Hun, yeah I'm okay I'm just at the hospital visiting Mitchie."

"_Wow is she okay?" _

"Yeah she's doing well, looks like she has a broken leg, and concussion but I think she's pretty well."

"_That's good. How was Shane?" _

"He was, Shane, well, not really, He seemed completely out of it, he wasn't like the guy we use to be mates with, he just was completely sensitive, I've never sene him act that way in his life before."

"_He's probably overwhelmed I mean he's still grieving for Mitchie, it's obvious that he is, he still loves her, deep down even if he won't admit it." _

"I'm scared he will admit it."

"_Well I'm sure they'll deal with that dilemma when they get to that road." _

"I don't know if either of them will be able to handle it – not in their conditions."

"_It'll be hard, but I don't think Shane will just walk away now." _

"I'm worry about exactly that, I have the feeling Shane might come along and screw it up, he's at his lowest point it's clear, hopefully His girlfriend can help him…"

"_It'll be okay Nate, I love you, I really do." _

"I know, I love you too Mel, I'll talk to you later. Say hi to the girls."

"_When will you be home – it's okay just the girls are getting hungry." _

"Feed them, don't starve my precious children." I laughed. "Love you." I hung up and turned around and caught gaze with Caitlin but she pulled away. This was going to be hard.

CAITLIN'S P.O.V

What was he doing? Trying to rub the past right in my face, like he just won an award or something? I get the idea he's married to the perfect woman, he had beautiful kids and he loved her very much. Stupid Males – excluding Johnny.

"Was that you're wife?" Mitchie asked. He smiled.

"Yeah, she said that she hopes your okay and that you get better."

"That's sweet."

"Well why you both are here, come to my wedding." She reached across to the side table and grabbed paper and wrote down all the details and gave it to them both. "Please."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Jason said. It was amazing at how easy he found It to talk to everyone – after ten years of been apart. Jason walked over and sat next to me. "So what has Caitlin Gellar done with her life?" He asked.

"Um, Well I live with my partner and his son and my sister and I own my own record company."

"Wow, very impressive." I forced a smile. "So what's your man like." I looked at Mitchie.

"Well believe it or not, It's Shane's brother."

"Wait – you're dating Johnny Gray?" Nate asked. I didn't look at him.

"Yes." I said.

"Wow."

"Sorry?"

"No I just mean, wow, small world." I didn't say anything and it became awkward again.

"He sounds great." Jason added.

"How's Nick?" Nate asked.

"He's great." I said through gritted teeth. No one said anything – we all could sense the anger that I was repelling. "I need to go get a drink." I said as I stood. And I walked out of the room and towards a coffee machine.

"Hi." Nate said. I knew it was him – despite the fact that we hadn't talked since that

day that I never want to talk about again, I knew his voice and smell over anyone. He was still wearing the same aftershave as he use to when he was sixteen. I rolled my eyes and held the cup under the hot water. "I'll do that." Nate said as he went to grab the cup.

"Look I've got it." I snapped, then the hot water came out and it hit my hand – burning it.

"Shit!" I yelled. The whole waiting lobby looked up. "Sorry! Excuse me." I said. "God dammit." I mumbled.

"Sorry."

"Just go away." He looked hurt, but I didn't care. "Please, just go." He walked off towards Mitchie's room.

"Looks like you need some ice for that love." The receptionist said as she came over handing me an ice pack wrapped in a towel.

"Thank you." I said as I sat down on one of the waiting room chairs. I placed the ice on my hand and Jason came over.

"What happened to you." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Can't he just leave me alone?" I asked rhetorically.

"it was ten years ago."

"What's your point? Does it matter?"

"Well it clearly does to you." I sighed. He was right.

"I just don't want my past been right there again, I tried to get rid of my past as much as I could I tried everything – latterly and I just don't and I can't handle him been around." He sighed.

"Try." Then he stood up and walked off. Fucking Males.

I should mention I'm not sexist. But yeah, this was a bit sexist at the end. Well that was a bit more interesting. I will start the next chapter tomorrow etc etc. I hope you enjoyed it! 

R&R


	16. Chapter 16

So I'm writing this on a completely different word document at my dad's – random. But I'm bored and I just really felt like writing, and so now I'm writing – plus I need to update – I have this major urge. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. 

Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock – for the millionth time.

CHAPTER 16

SHANE'S P.O.V

I moped out of the police station – I was now a free man, but I felt anything but. Today had just been a roller coaster. I found out my ex girlfriend is the best friend to my current girlfriend, I found out that Jason and Nate were still mates and I found out something else. After looking deeply into Mitchie's gaze I knew that there was no way that I wasn't still in love with her – but she was getting married, to a man who was her shoulder to cry on. Why hadn't I seen it all before? The signs, everything. I sat down on a nearby bench. I couldn't go to the wedding now – I wouldn't be able to sit there and watch the love of my life marry some random man I didn't know, someone who took advantage of her – or so it seemed to me. What about Beth? It wasn't fair on her for me to love her best friend. It wasn't fair on her to know that I wasn't rightfully hers I wasn't anyone's but Mitchie's she still had that same trance over me that she had ten years ago. I was going to grow a bitter old man. I looked up and I studied all that was going on around me. A young couple walked past hand in hand swinging their arms as they walked – something me and Mitchie always use to do. A Man and his wife played soccer with their kids – something I use to dream about me and Mitchie doing one day. A limousine drove past with a sign that said 'just married' stuck on the doors. I planned to propose to Mitchie. I had planned this life with her and it all blew up and was burned by the flames.  
It had been over an hour since I was released from the police station. I wish they had kept me in there – life on the outside of that cell was hell.  
I began walking home – it wasn't that far. I had decided what I was going to do. I didn't have a choice anymore, I realize now Mitchie was never mine, and never will be, I cared so much about Beth, why let her walk away when we are so close to happiness. I was staying with Beth, I would go to the wedding and hide out the whole time – avoiding Mitchie and her Husband Jayden.  
I put on a brave face as I walked through the door. I looked and saw Beth sitting on the couch with her face in her hands – please tell me she hadn't been crying for the past hours?  
"Beth?"She looked up and wiped the tears that fell down her flushed cheeks.

"Sorry I didn't hear anyone come in." She sniffed. I walked over to her and touched her arm and she slightly pulled away.

"Beth…I…I…" She held up her hand and we sat in awkward silence. "Today has been a shock to me, just as it has to you…" She looked at me.

"Really? Has it? You dated my best friend and you neglected to tell me, and by the looks of things you still clearly love her." I hesitated I wasn't going to lie to her.

"Beth you didn't tell me that she was even your friend – how was I suppose to know? You didn't even tell me the name of her – I, I was shocked beyond anything before I didn't even know that she was your friend till this afternoon at the jail cell, I kept thinking that I had stood your friend up – then everything began adding up… I…I…I…" I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I didn't love Mitchie it was a big fat lie. "I've spent my whole life trying to get over her, what happened between me and her just I've never handled it, I spent years and years drowning in self sorrow, I spent my time locking myself away from the world because everything reminded me of her, then one day it hit me in the face and I realized that she was never coming back and my mind was fixed on that and I realized I needed to knuckle down and that same day I met you and I realized it must be fate, god was hearing my pleas and he answered with you, I don't regret ever meeting you and I don't want to say goodbye to you, but seeing Mitchie today brought back so many emotions and I can't handle it…Especially not alone." Beth looked ahead and the TV – which had no picture on it.

"She's getting married Shane…You're going to her wedding, She's my best friend, I see her nearly every day and I go to her house all the time, you're in love with her and…And how do you expect me to be with you when I see the way you look at her and look when I say her name, how do you expect us to be together when you're still in love with her?" I hadn't thought about that.

"trust Beth."

"Trust? You have got to be kidding me, she's getting married in less then two weeks Shane, what ahs trust got to do with that – she'll be married, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I didn't mean it that way!"I said in my defense. "Trust me that this will get better, trust me when I say I care about you and I…I…Lo-"

"Don't say it Shane, do not say that you 'love me' when you don't."

"But I do…"

"No Shane, you love me in the way that suits you – in the way that is best for your fragile heart, not the way I want you to love me. I want you to love me like you mean it, the love that says 'we have a future together' the type of love that says 'I want to marry you' and 'I want to have your children' or 'I see my future with only you' or 'you're my soul mate' not the love that says 'you're my best friend for life' or 'you're like a sister to me' Don't say you love me when you mean it in a totally different concept. You are my Boyfriend Shane... Boyfriend and that word has its responsibilities and that word mean something, it means that someday we will have a future, a solid future built on marriage and family or it means it was great while it lasted but our journey has reached the end, and as far as I'm concerned this journey has reached a dead end."

"Don't say that Beth…Please." She shook her head.

"What else do you expect me to say Shane? You didn't even deny it, or try to tell me otherwise."

"I don't want to lie to you."

"Well what are we doing here then?" I looked at her but she didn't make any eye contact with me.

"We're here because; even though I may be lost in someone else there is a part of me still here that wants to be with you, that loves you."

"Somewhere there is Shane but it's hidden underneath everything else; I can't be with you when you love someone else, someone who is my best friend."

"I don't love her Beth, I did love her, I just, seeing her after all these years brought back the pain and depression that I felt not so long ago, before you I was a train wreck, but now I feel whole again and you did that – you bought me back and I am not going to watch you walk away from me, when I have you so close, right here, right now." She stood up and stared straight ahead.

"Why do you do this to me Shane?" She turned and faced me – looking stone cold straight into my eyes.

"Because I love you." I said with sincerity. She looked at me and I had this sudden urge to run, because I knew now that is aid it – there was no going back, even if I had a chance with Mitchie, now I was property to Beth.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

"Have you talked to her?" I asked Nate.

"Attempted but I ended up burning her with hot water." I opened my eyes wide and sighed.

"Nate what exactly happened with you and Caitlin? I don't understand, one day it was perfect the next it was all gone." I watched as his facial expressions kept changing.

"lets just say we didn't feel the same way." I stared at him.

"That doesn't help me Nate; please tell me, you can trust me. You always could when we were teenagers and you still can now – I haven't changed much I'm still Mitchie." He looked me straight into the eyes and then he sighed.

"It was the day before camp ended, I had everything planned out, and me and Caitlin were always the best of friends – inseparable and well I wanted to run this song by her that I wrote…About…you." He stopped and looked at me but I ushered him to keep going. "Well I played it and she seemed freaked out and I didn't understand why, so I asked her to be honest with me and tell me what was wrong, and she hesitated, the way she always did towards everything and anything, but then she asked me, that if someone loved her would I want them to tell me. I my mind immediately flicked to you and I thought about it and then I said yes…Caitlin hesitated again and then she said to me that she loved me and she had for so long and I didn't know how to take it. It felt as though everything was going wrong, it wasn't meant to be that way, I imagined me and Caitlin being best friends and I imagined you and me together, well she started babbling the way she always does but then I tried to explain to her that I didn't feel the same way and she immediately shut down and I could see it, her face just fell, she stood up and she began apologizing and she just wouldn't stop, and I grabbed her shoulder and told her "Caity please stop, it's okay." And then she burst into tears right in front of me and I felt so, so, so bad I just my heart broke to see her that way, then she took one look into my eyes and ran off, I felt so guilty for so long I wish I had done something else, well every time I saw her after that she just ran away, and she avoided me, I tried to say goodbye to her but I couldn't find her, and she never came back to camp rock after that, I always waited but she never did, and you and Shane had started going out and things were hard and I realized the most that I needed Caitlin but I had no way to contact her, and then I started thinking about her all the time and the song I had written about you, when we put it on the CD I dedicated it to Caitlin hoping that somehow she would see it, but I don't think she ever did. But one thing I realized after I told her that I didn't feel the same way was that I actually did feel the same way, and I realized it was right for us to be together but I was caught on loving someone I couldn't have you were always rightfully Shane's and I always tried to fight against that. Shane never has and never will know how I felt about you. But Mitchie I regret letting Caitlin go – even if we would never be together I missed and longed for her friendship for so long, so long, sometimes I think that I'd give anything to rewind time and do it all over again but I have this amazing life now, and it's beginning to be complete because all the people I lost are now returning." I stared at him. This was all news to me. Someone at the doorway coughed and we both turned to Jason standing there – I take it they had heard that whole conversation.

JASON'S P.O.V

"Nate can you go see how Caitlin is? I need to talk to Mitchie." He hesitated but slowly left. I shut the door behind him.

"Mitchie, did you purposely want to get hit by that car?" Mitchie stared at me.

"The nurses put you up to this didn't they? No Jason I didn't I just got a shock first of all It was Shane second of all He was the guy who was dating my best friend, how could I not see it?" He shrugged.

"Mitchie can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure."

"Are you still in love with Shane, please trust me."

"I do trust you Jason it's just I'm getting married in less than two weeks."

"All the more reason to admit it now." I said.

"I had this epiphany Jason it scared me so much, It was months ago but I was walking down the isle to meet Jayden and I could see everyone – Sierra, Beth, Leo – all standing up the front and also the back of Jayden and when I got the end Jayden turned to me and it was only then that I realized it wasn't Jayden, standing in front of me was Shane and it felt so real Jason it truly did it felt as though I was really there marrying Shane and it…Freaked me out."

"Do you feel as though you love Jayden enough to marry him and spend the rest of your life with him and have his children and start a solid life, Mitchie been engaged is a time when two people realize whether or not they want to be together or whether or not they don't." I watched Mitchie as she thought about this long and hard.

"No, I do, I love him." Something about the way she said it convinced me otherwise.

NATE'S P.O.V

"How's your hand?" I asked as I sat down next to Caitlin. She shoved her phone in her hand bag.

"Fine." She said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, I'm sorry, sorry for everything that I ever did, I should never have let you walk away, it was my mistake." She didn't say anything.

"Nate I'm the one who was a fool okay, I got my hopes up I was a stupid idiot and I learned form my mistakes."

"I was a mistake?"

"No, you weren't a mistake I just learned not to tell anyone I loved them ever again."

"Why do that Caitlin?"

"Because I'm…" She stopped and said nothing.

"You're what?"

"I'm scared of rejection, I couldn't handle it when you did it, and I still can't handle it now."

"How long have you and Johnny been together for?"

"Over a month." She said.

"Do you love him?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Yes, I think."

"Have you told him?" I asked. She looked away. "If you love him Caitlin tell him."

"You don't get it, I can't tell him."

"Why, what's stopping you? He won't reject you Caitlin I know Johnny Gray and for crying out loud when his Girlfriend walked out and left him with Nick he said to me that when he finds the right girl he was going to tell her he loved her, when she told him, Caitlin I haven't seen the way he is with you, but you're half way through your journey together, let it go further Caitlin don't be afraid just because I let you go, doesn't mean you he will let go of you."

"Caitlin?" A voice said running over with two kids. I knew the man right away. Johnny Gray. "Nate Black?" He said. I smiled.

"Long time no see brother." I said as I hugged him.

"You got that right." Then he pulled away and went to Caitlin's side. "What happened Hun?" He asked. She looked at me.

"I got burnt by hot water – its nothing serious." He shook his head but smiled at her, with loving eyes. Caitlin looked at me and I gave one sharp nod.

"Johnny…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She said. Johnny smiled and leant in and kissed her.

"I've been waiting so long to hear you say it – just so I could say it back. Caitlin I love you."

CAITLIN'S P.O.V

My talk with Nate helped me to realize a lot about life and everything; I realized I was the fool. But now everything was okay. I looked around Mitchie's cubicle. There was Jason and Kim sitting together, Mitchie and Jayden, Nate, Melissa, Kristen and Abby and me, Johnny, Joanie and Nick .But something felt so wrong, it didn't feel right. All the necessary people were there except for one – Shane, and his rightful place in this world was currently been filled by Jayden. I Said currently to myself because I knew it wouldn't last, I didn't want to risk losing Mitchie just after I had got her back but she was losing herself – to a man I know she didn't truly love.

"I need to go make a phone call." I said as I left the room. Luckily earlier on I found out Shane's number. I dialed the number.

"Hello?" he asked. I sighed at the sound of his voice – I missed it.

"Shane…It's Caitlin…Caitlin Gellar." The line was silent.

"What do you want?"

"Please come to the hospital Shane, talk to Mitchie."

"No Caitlin."

"Why not Shane, what have you got to lose?" The line was silent.

"I have a girlfriend, Mitchie's getting married."

"Exactly my point Shane, I'm not stupid, you both clearly love each other and I won't watch my best friends get involved with people they don't truly and deeply love." The line went silent again.

"I'll be there in twenty." The phone went dead. I hung up and went back into the cubicle.

"Right we're all going to leave Mitchie in peace while we get fed." I said as I came in. The kids didn't hesitate. Somehow I imagined our friend reunion to be different then this – but so far this was nearly perfect. Despite what everyone else felt about Shane, I loved him, I loved him like a brother and a best friend, sure I sue to say I hated him and I use to poke fun at him and tease him immensely, but that doesn't mean I didn't – and don't - care.

We decided to go to the cafeteria on the floor level. I told everyone to go down and I'll meet them downstairs. I decided to give Mitchie a heads up about Shane.

"What's wrong Cait?" She asked as I shuffled form foot to foot.

"Everything feels wrong and none of this feels right, someone else has the right to be here and should be here, it feels empty and not the same without him, and before you go off and ambry Jayden you need to consider your other options, Mitchie when you marry someone it's about love, and seeing a future, think about who you truly love." She looked at me – as if to say she didn't know what I was talking about. "I called Shane and I've convinced him to come and see you.

"Why Caitlin?"

"Because I won't sit back and watch you marry Jayden when you're in love with Shane, please trust me on this, I may be wrong, but I see the way you look at Jayden it's nowhere near to the look Shane got, I may not be the perfect example of love but I sure as hell know true love when I see it." She looked away and someone cleared their throat in the doorway. Shane Gray, I walked over and hugged him tightly then I walked off. Please dear God, may you show them the way.

OMGOSH. Seriously just writing that excited me so much, I am fully just wo!! That chapter was intense, a lot more skeletons are coming out in this chapter and there will be more to come! 

Thanks for reading hopefully you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

R&R


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Wow! Thanks heaps to all the people reviewing  Also to all the people adding alerts, favouriting the story, favourite authoring – It's hugely appreciated! So here is the 17th chapter, the last chapter was intense but I hope that this one will be even more intense and drama filled. !!  I'm excited just thinking about it. 

ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own camp rock.

SHANE'S P.O.V

I didn't look back to watch Caitlin walk away to find the others, my eyes were fixed on the brunette figure that laid across the bed, the brunette Mitchie Torres, my ex, and my one true love. She didn't look at me, she just looked ahead and said nothing.

"Hi."

"Caitlin shouldn't have called you – you should leave Shane."

"Why Mitchie?" She said nothing. "Mitchie we need to talk."

"No, Shane we don't, you're not apart of my life anymore."

"I date your best friend Mitchie, are you going to stop talking to her because I'm dating her?" She looked at me and then looked away. "That's what I thought."

"Why did you come Shane?"

"Because I need to talk to you."

"What could be so important?" I swallowed. I knew what was important but I couldn't bring myself to say it. Why did she have to still have this control over me, I had never felt so tongue tied and nervous in my life. I could feel my palms sweating, what was wrong with me? I had to tell her everything.

"Once you…Broke…" I stopped. Should I say heart or not. "Up with me I…I…" I couldn't say anymore. "You're right. Why did I come? I have to go." I said through gritted teeth – I couldn't bring myself to say anymore, it was hard enough talking to her on the phone, but knowing that it's her just makes it impossible.

"Wait." She said just as I was half way out the door. "Finish what you came to say." She said. If she didn't have that trance over me I would have left right then and there. I turned and sat in the chair that faced her bed.

"Once you broke up with me, I, don't know what happened, I threw everything and everyone who means so much to me away, I lost my best friends, I lost my family, I lost my career, I lost myself, I lost my heart, and I lost my sense of caring. I didn't care what I did anymore, I didn't care who trampled all over me, I didn't care what people said, I didn't care if I hurt anyone, I just did not care. I began going on this rebellious streak and it went on for..." I swallowed, should she know it's still going on? "For awhile…I often use to think about ending my life, and I would purposely do stupid, stupid, idiotic things just to take my mind off of you, then I realised that I had hit rock bottom and things that weren't legal for me before – were. On my eighteenth birthday I push myself over the edge, I had drunken alcohol before, but not like I had that night, I also was stupid and I took drugs and I nearly over dosed and I had to go to the hospital and get my stomach pumped – I nearly died, or so they told me. I began turning to the bottle to make me forget, it numbed the pain that I was feeling, it made me forget about you and that's all I wanted, was to forget about it all, you and the future I would never have. My parents began pestering and pestering me to stop, but I wouldn't they tried to get me to speak to the psychiatrist and councilors but I didn't, then one day they said they we were going out on a family outing and it was to rehab, I officially became a labeled alcoholic, and I was only eighteen. I was soon out of there but I didn't call my parents I found somewhere to live and hid there, I didn't want to be seen by anyone, then I got kicked out because I couldn't pay rent so I found work at a bar, and I was around alcohol all the time, and one night these girls offered me a drink and I didn't decline and after I took the first sip I knew I was going to go downhill again, and then I offered one of them back to my latest apartment and I lost my virginity that night – it was the first time I had had sex, and it was with someone I didn't even know or love. The whole time I was thinking of you and in the morning when she was lying there I lost my temper and threw her out, and I screamed and threw things and she called me psycho, I knew I had officially lost it. Then I began doing the old fashioned thing, sex drugs and rock 'n' roll. I was stupid, stupid, stupid but I figured why not, I had nothing to live for anymore; I lost it all three years ago. One day my mum found me and she turned up at my doorstep and threw my latest night out, then she screamed and screamed at me and she told me to clean my act up, or I would kill myself. I screamed back and told her that I didn't care; I didn't want to live not when I didn't have you. She screamed and told me to get over you and that you weren't worth throwing my life away over, but you were worth anything and everything, we got into a screaming match and I lost it again and I slapped her stone cold right in the face, I was astonished but I didn't care not then I told her to leave, and she did, and I didn't hear from her again after that, one day my dad came round and he screamed at me too, but I just ignored him – I had heard it all before. I went back to what I was doing before then once I again is was taken back to the hospital, I had my stomach pumped again and I lost my heart beat many times – or so they told me – then the doctors started telling me to get my act straight and I went right back into rehab, but I didn't want to leave that time, I kept harassing them all and getting into fights, so I wouldn't leave, but they made me go, they couldn't handle me and they knew that I was perfectly fine. But I wasn't I was broken and I was lost. Eventually I found a new job – something that didn't involved working around the things that brought me down, but I constantly craved for it all because it did the job – it made me forget. I kept to myself and I let nobody in, then I boarded the same train again and it started over – this time it was alcohol and sex – and it's been going on for the past ten years this whole thing, The thoughts of you, the rebellious behaviour, everything, the alcohol, the sex, but none of it numbed it, it all came back. Every time, one day 3 months ago I decided to respond to one of my mums many phone calls and I went around to find out my sister had had a beautiful, beautiful baby girl and I became so jealous like nothing before, I envied the amazing life she had, she was married to her childhood sweetheart and she was having his kids, and I wanted that so, so, much with you, and I realised that I could never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, have that with you and I went to work from there and I met Beth, and I thought God was hearing me for once, he knew, for once he was helping me to move on and start my life over, I really believed it, but then after seeing you their today and realizing you were the one who was to marry this guy and that you were the best friend of my girlfriend, I began to think that maybe he was trying to bring us together, then I realised that it wasn't that, he just wanted to watch me hurt again, but it wasn't going to work, it wasn't because I had Beth now, she was the reason I had changed that I was okay, that I was better. She said to me today that I don't love her the way she wants me to, and maybe that's right, no, she is right, I probably don't love her the way she wants me to, because I've always been in love with you from the moment you walked into my life and even after you left you always had this possession over me, this trance and I have never been able to escape it or you, and now, after seeing you again for the first time in ten years I realised that what I wanted out of all of this, was not to forget you, it was not to move on from you, and what I realised through all of this, was that hurting all the other people I loved and watching them leave my life, and hurting myself didn't bring you back, and that's all I wanted, I spent my time been deluded into thinking I wanted you to leave my head, leave my thoughts, but I knew that it wasn't that, what I wanted was you back so I could move on and stop living in the past, I wanted you to be in my arms, so I could hold you and love you, I wanted you to be my girlfriend, my lover, my soul mate, then my wife, I wanted to have your children I wanted to see little Mitchie's running around in our huge backyard with the manicured lawns you only see in the movies, I wanted my future to start, my future with you. I wanted my plan of asking you to marry me on your eighteenth birthday – or maybe a little while later – to happen, I wanted the dream of us starting our own music company together, I wanted the dream of us having four kids and a dog coming true I wanted to buy a house with you, but most of all I wanted to love you and be there for you, to be the man that you deserved but the man who I could never be – the man I could only try to be." I swallowed and caught my breath – my eyes welling up with tears, one slowly trickled down my cheek. What I had just told her I had never told anyone before, so why of all people did I tell her?

"Shane I'm with Jayden now, and I'm marrying him." It was a slap in the face. Is it possible for someone's heart to be broken a million times?

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

After I said it, it felt so wrong. What did I mean by saying that? I didn't say that I loved him; I didn't even say anything relevant to what Shane had just said. I looked at him and I saw something glisten on his cheek. Suddenly I had the urge to wrap my arms around him, he was crying.

"Shane…" He wiped his cheek.

"I should go."

"Please don't Shane." He stood up and looked me straight in the eyes. I was mesmerized by what his eyes were saying. Hurt, brokenness, hollow, sorrow. The eyes I looked into now were not the same cheery, glowing eyes that I use to look into ten years ago.

"Why stay?" He said. He had a point, why should he stay.

"Why did you do it Shane?" I asked – referring to everything he did to hurt himself. He shook his head slowly from side to side.

"It doesn't matter anymore, none of it does, none of it." He insisted. He was referring to me, that I didn't matter anymore.

"You're right – it doesn't." I said in agreement. He walked over to the side of my bed and sat down by my arm. He looked me piercingly into the eyes – I could see he was fighting back tears. He leant forward – inches from my face.

"I wish you all the best for your future." He said through gritted teeth. I knew he was trying to be poetic. He meant I wish you all the best for the future you will have, because you're having our future with someone else and leaving me in the past. I lifted my hand closest by him to his face and I touched his face, Remembering the times I use to do that to that very same face. He shut his eyes and a tear fell. I felt empty inside watching his pain run down his cheek. He grabbed my hand and placed it back beside me, but he didn't let it go. He shook his head slowly, not opening his eyes. He opened them and then leant forward. He kissed me lightly on the lips then pulled back.

"I'll never stop loving you Mitchie." He whispered. Then he turned and left. I touched my lips and I knew that kiss, it was the same kiss he use to give me before he went on tour – it was a goodbye kiss. I shut my eyes and tears flew down my cheeks.

"Mitchie?"

JASON'S P.O.V

We all stood there – Me, Caitlyn and Nate. We looked as Mitchie cried.

"What are you guys doing? I thought you were having dinner." Little did Mitchie know – we had overheard that whole conversation. She wiped her eyes and laughed lightly and awkwardly.

"Mitchie…" Caitlin said as she walked over – sitting on her bed. Mitchie turned the corner of her mouth then she began crying again. Me and Nate rushed over to her bed and joined them both. I held onto her hand while Caitlin held on to her other. "Let it out Mitchie. It's okay to cry." Caitlin said. She shook her head.

"No, No it's not, especially when its tears for someone who shouldn't be cried over, who shouldn't make me feel the way I feel."

"And how does he make you feel." She looked me in the eyes and I knew straight away how he made her feel. Tears kept flowing down her cheeks.

"This is wrong, I love Jayden, and I'm marrying him." I caught gaze with Nate and Caitlyn and we all could tell by each others facial expressions that it was just a mask, Mitchie didn't truly love Jayden she loved Shane.

"Mitchie…Why are you crying then…?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie didn't say anything – she was thinking about her answer.

"No idea." She squeaked. She let go of our hands and wiped both her cheeks. "Where is everyone else?" She asked – changing the subject.

"Mitchie?" Jayden asked standing at the doorway.

"Guys can you help me with the coffee machine, you know I could never work those machines…" We walked out the room but didn't go near the coffee machine; we listened in on Mitchie and Jayden's conversation.

NATE'S P.O.V

"Honey are you okay?" Jayden asked Mitchie.

"Fine, Fine, Fine." She replied inconvincibly.

"Then why are you crying."

"Dick head." I whispered. Caitlyn and Jason hit me to shut me up.

"No reason."

"Tell him!" The three of us whispered in unison – A little louder then we should of.

"Your getting cold feet aren't you?" Jayden asked – probably in reply to our loud whispering.

"No, of course not."

"Then why are you crying – you can trust me Mitchie." I wondered if she could really trust him.

"Everything's fine Jayden I'm just tired and I want to go home."

"Oh, okay, I'm glad you're okay."

"You have got to be shitting me, he believes her when she says that what kind of a fiancé is he!" Jason hissed. Jayden turned but didn't see us.

"He heard that." I whispered.

"Good!" Jason said. Caitlyn hit both of us over the head.

"Shut up." She hissed.

"Mitchie, if you don't want to marry me I understand."

"What are you talking about Jayden…?" He turned to where he heard our voices then back to her.

"They don't know anything Jayden." He shrugged.

"They know you Mitchie, I trust their judgments if you have something to tell em please do."

"I love you." She said.

"Praise Jesus because we're all going to need him." Caitlyn said.

"I love you too Mitchie." He said. He walked over to her bed and kissed her lightly but awkwardly – knowing we were watching. I watched Mitchie but she didn't smile, she was expressionless.

"Screw this." I said as I walked into the room. "Tell him Mitchie – or I will." I said harshly.

"Shut up Nate, you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mitchie…" Caitlyn said entering the room – Back up had arrived. "I want you to be happy." She said. "But-"

"Caitlyn I am happy, if you want me to be happy then leave me the hell alone, my love life is my business and if you can't handle the fact that I'm marrying Jayden then just leave, go away I'm sick of hearing it all okay."

"Mitchie it's wrong."

"What's wrong about it? I love Jayden, you don't understand anything, just because your love life was screwed up ten years ago doesn't mean mine is now, I love Jayden more then anything so just leave it alone just, leave if you have a problem with it because nothing is going to stop me from marrying him." I touched Caitlyn's shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Mitchie that was uncalled for." I said. She sighed.

"Caitlyn I'm sorry-" Caitlyn held her hand up and silenced her.

"What I did for you to day was your last chance at true happiness, he's not coming back for you anymore Mitchie, I know that, your lucky he even came today, but like always you push people away with your lies and deceit, you lose everyone, fine marry him I couldn't give a stuff, but don't come crying to me when it finally hits you that you don't truly love him." She grabbed her bag and walked past us and out the door.

"Nice going Mitchie." Jason said. "Caitlyn!" He yelled following her.

"Nate…I…"

"What I told you Mitchie was in pure confidence, I told you that because you wanted to know, so you could help, but you just go and rub it in Caitlyn's face and how do you think that makes her and myself feel? All we're doing is trying to make you happy and don't tell me that you're happy, don't tell any of us that, I see the way you look at him and it's nothing – nothing compared to the way you look at Shane, marry Jayden if that's what you want, do it, I won't stop you anymore, no one is going to stop you anymore, because with you Mitchie, it just goes in one ear and out the other." I walked out of her room.

"Who's Shane?" Jayden asked.

CAITLYN'S P.O.V

"She is so irrational, she is completely brain dead, Shane freaking loves her and she freaking loves him, she doesn't love that man in that room with her, he's a substitute for the man she never could have up until now, he was right there, right in her grasp and she didn't take him how could she be so stupid!?" I screamed as I stormed through the lobby.

"Miss if you don't calm down I'm going to have to call security."

"Call the fucking security, god dammit while your at it go into room 102 and get rid of that man in that room and kick him naked all the way to Antarctica!" The receptionist looked weirdly at me. "God dammit."

"Breathe Caity." Nate said.

"She's lost the plot completely!" I said

"I know someone else who has completely lost it too." Jason said.

"You're a dork." I said.

"Well some things never change."

"Miss I've had some complaints from reception about you so you will have to leave the premises or I will have to remove you myself."

"That wasn't me that was him." I took a step closer to the security guard. "He's a transvestite." I said as I pointed to Jason.

"Miss I will ask you one more time if you refuse to leave I wi-"

"I'm leaving! Jesus calm down." Jason was pissing himself in the background.

"You gentlemen can leave with her." He said.

"We didn't do anything." They said in unison.

It was cold out on the street.

"We need to find Shane." I said. "We need to convince him to come to this wedding and object."

"What if they don't have the objection?"

"Well he can object anyway." I said.

:O OMG.  I am completely wowed by this chapter. I didn't realise what I wrote about Shane until I read it over. Wowzer.  I hope you all enjoyed it. Gee I'm just so wowed. 

R&R!! Thanks a bunch to everyone!  You're amazing.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Aargh I do not care that it's getting late and that I have school tomorrow, this chapter just needs to be done, because I am seriously feeling like I'm on this writing streek and man it feels awesome! So I hope you enjoy this one!

Enjoy Readers!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned camp rock right now but sadly I do not.

SHANE'S P.O.V

I opened the door and found Caitlyn, Jason and Nate standing there.

"You're going to object Shane Gray and I do not care if you refuse to do so, I know you Shane and you just love a good drama." Caitlyn said as she barged inside. Then she stuck her hand over her mouth when she saw Beth. "Hi I'm Caitlin." She stared at her.

"Trust? Right Shane, I really believed it, you just spent the past half an hour trying to convince me that you weren't going to object, that you didn't love her anymore, and that you wanted a future with me, the jokes on me right?" The same line I threw to Mitchie when she lied about her identity.

"I'm not objecting! I don't love Mitchie!" I said.

"Really Shane, your friends seem to think otherwise."

"They don't know anything Beth." She shook her head and her brown hair hung over her face.

"Please just save it Shane, I actually was beginning to believe you, I really was – I guess I was the naïve one after all." She grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

"Beth!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs after her. "I don't love her!" I yelled. She was crying. I grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "Look at me Beth, I do not love Mitchie." I said. She shook me off and pushed me back.

"Do one thing for me Shane, just stop running from it, admit it, to yourself, and to her, and to me, stop running from it because it's all beginning to catch up with you." She walked backwards then ran out the door. I had lost Beth, the one person keeping me sane. I ran up the stairs and found the three of them in a heated discussion.

"Caitlyn how could you be so careless!"

"Careless, you're the careless and reckless one you're the one who admitted your love to Mitchie just over an hour ago, and you call me careless, if you love Bethany so much let her go."

"Shouldn't you be saying that about Mitchie? Shouldn't you want me to let go of her? She deserves to be with this Jayden guy he can give her everything I can never give her, she deserves to be happy! I can never provide her with happiness, why are you here telling me to break up Mitchie and Jayden when she wants him, why are you here asking me to break her heart? I won't do that to her Caitlyn for crying out loud she did it to me and I know how it feels, don't think I will do it to her."

"God you are naïve." Caitlyn said.

"Shut up Caitlyn I'm not objecting I'm not even going to the wedding – My invitation just ran out the apartment building, so sorry, your little plan is ruined. Just leave – all of you – Caitlyn you just made my one shot at love once again sprint out of my life and I really hope that that makes you feel happy inside."

"Oh it makes me feel extremely happy." She said. I glared at her. "You are so stupid Shane Mitchie still loves you!" I didn't stop glaring at her. "God dammit Shane Gray you are so blind, blind by everything, you say you will never stop loving her and you never gave her a chance to tell you the exact same thing, she doesn't want to marry Jayden, Jayden is her bloody Beth, Jayden is her one last shot at love, you're going to that wedding and you are going to object you are going to pull her into your arms and do that romantic thing you do, don't tell me to shut up and piss off because sorry Shane, I'm not going anywhere, as for you invitation, you can come with me and your brother, and as for you not loving Mitchie anymore save it because I heard the whole damn conversation at the hospital, so shut up for once in your life because you've lost this battle, now deal with it."

"I hate you Caitlyn, I would never do this to Mitchie."

"Shane Gray shut the hell up if you know what's good for you, if you never do this to Mitchie she will be miserable for the rest of her whole damn life, so suck up your emotions and harden the hell up, because you're doing this whether I have to kick you the whole way to the wedding, there is no way you're getting out of this, and don't give me the Mitchie shit because its not gonna work, you're an open book Shane and I've read your whole book and I'm sorry but whether you want to murder me right now or not is irrelevant your doing this Shane you're doing it for love and you're doing it for justice, for once in your life grow a set and admit your feelings." She was gasping for breath and her face was bright red.

"I'm going to use and ice pick and hack your brains out and feed them to Mr Whiskers, and then I'm going to sell your vital organs in the black market." I said.

"It's great to have you abroad."

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

"He's a friend." I said in reply to Jayden's question about Shane.

"Sounds as though he's a lot more then a friend."

"Trust me Jayden – he's not. I love you and I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you."

"I'm trying to Mitchie – I'm trying so hard but your friends seem to know a lot about how you feel and I know nothing – nothing at all."

"Yes you do Jayden, you know that I love you and want to marry you in ten days."

"Mitchie." Beth said in the doorway with red eyes.

"Beth what's wrong." She looked at Jayden.

"I'll leave." He said as he kissed me on the lips. I was hoping to feel the spark that I felt when Shane kissed me but it was flat.

"Shane loves you doesn't he?"

"He doesn't Beth."

"We broke up." She said.

"Beth…I'm so sorry." She shrugged.

"It doesn't matter – He spent the past half an hour trying to convince me he didn't love you, that he wanted a future with me, then his friends turned up on the doorstep." I looked at her.

"Wait Caitlyn, Jason and Nate turned up at your doorstep?"

"Oh yeah, Caitlyn is such the firecracker." I smiled.

"What happened?"

"Oh she storms in neglecting my present saying that he's going to object."

"What?"

"Oh she sure told him he's going to object and he didn't have a choice."

"He won't do that Beth."

"Stop been in denial, he loves you for crying out loud, if I had known he was this secret lover of yours I never would have fallen in love with the bugger."

"I'm not in denial Beth, Shane doesn't love me, sure we dated but he doesn't love me."

"Mitchie you told em the whole story – names not included – and by the sounds of it all Shane and you both still love each other. Don't tell me otherwise, save yourself, don't marry Jayden."

"I love him…"

"Like I said to Shane, he doesn't love me in the way I want or need him to, and you don't love Jayden the way you love Shane or the way you wish you would or could. You could marry Jayden and be unhappy or you could marry Shane and be the happiest women in the world. Mitchie he's an amazing person and I can see why he loves you and I can see why you love him, please just think about it, marry Jayden if that's what you want, but I'm telling you you'll regret it."

"Beth I'm sick of been told what to do, of all people I thought you'd understand. I love Jayden Lucas more then I have ever, ever loved another soul, respect my wishes Beth and just leave it alone and don't ever speak about Shane to me anymore, I'm sick and tired of hearing his name." She said nothing and just sat there.

JASON'S P.O.V

"This is how we do it, when the objection line comes in you jump out of the audience and say I object." Caitlyn said

"Isn't that a little bit Hollywood?" Shane asked.

"This is rich coming from Mr Hollywood himself." Shane smiled.

"What if they don't have the objection line?" Shane asked.

"You know that's likely, Beth probably has gone to the hospital and told Mitchie about it." I said.

"He's right." Nate said in agreement to my statement.

"Well then you can surf the crowd and push Jayden out the way then finish the lines and marry her." Caitlyn said.

"Very funny Cait, but I doubt that would happen."

"Look we'll have a signal, I'll be up the front she's asked me to be a bridesmaid and she's not turning back in that. Okay. So I'll do a signal."

"What signal."

"Haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"Okay."

"Don't fret Shane; we have ten days left, breathe."

"I'm not worrying…"

"Shut up, look it'll all work out Shane, I'm smart, and I know these things."

"She really does." I said.

"I'll help you escape." I hissed. I got it straight away, Shane was joking that Caitlyn had me held hostage.

"Nice one." I said. He smiled at me.

"You should sing a song Shane." Caitlyn said.

"What why?"

"You're a popstar for crying out loud, sing a song, make her swoon, that's what you do."

"Firstly it's rockstar, and secondly I haven't sung in over ten years."

"Shower head counts." Caitlyn said,

"I don't even do that." He said.

"Nate and Jason can help with the song and you can sing it and they can hide and come out and play some guitar." Shane looked at me and Nate looked at Shane. Nate smiled and stuck his hand out, me and Shane piled out hands on top – just like me use to. We were so in.

NATE'S P.O.V

We had written a new song and it sounded outstanding and it made me realise how much I miss playing music with my friends – my brothers. The song was called 'turn right' and it was perfect for the situation. Caitlin decided the signal would be 'Birdhouse' and everything was coming into plan. The plan was now called operation birdhouse – obviously Jason named it. We ran through the song again and found it was perfect. I could tell that we were all happier then we had been in a long, long time.

"This is perfect." Shane smiled a little but he looked upset.

"You alright?" I asked. He smiled the same smile again.

"I feel guilty."

"Shane feels guilty?" Caitlyn said sarcastically.

"Mitchie doesn't want this, I get it Caitlyn you think she's still in love with me, but she doesn't want me, she can love me all she wants but she doesn't want me like that, I want to respect her wishes, and this isn't the way to win her heart…"

"Shane you can spend the rest of your life saying she doesn't want or love you, but you have to do this, it's for love, and it's for your happiness and hers, you want her to be happy so do this Shane." I said.

"You're right." He said. "Thanks, to all of you."

"Shane you're our mate we wouldn't leave you to rot in self pity and sorrow, you deserve her you always have, you both deserve each other." Jason said.

"He's right." Me and Caitlyn said in unison.

"I missed you guys."

"Don't tell me!" Caitlyn said. "Shane gray has gone soft hearted. She punched him on the shoulder.

"I'm going to be a millionaire just by selling your body parts."

CAITLIN'S P.O.V

I laughed a Shane.

"You're a dork."

"You love me."

"No actually I hate your guts." He smiled at me.

"Some love you, some hate you."

"He's right; I remember the first time I got hate mail." Jason said.

"Weren't all of your fan mail hate mail?" Nate asked.

"Pfft, as if Nate, they were all meant for you." Jason said in denial. Everyone laughed.

"This feels wrong." I suddenly said.

"I know." The three boys said together.

"Mitchie." We all said together.

"Okay I am officially freaked." I said.

"Me two."

"Me three."

"Me four."

"Ten days guys."

"Ten days, I'm counting down."

That was shorter, but the next chapter is going to be the wedding, so be prepared it'll be a long chapter!  But I am psyched I should tell you all now, that the next chapter won't be the last and that it's gonna end in a shock. Also some People's P.O.V'S may be more then once in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! 

R&R you amazing readers! 


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

WOO!!! WEDDING DAY!!! HOORAY! Actually no…Because it's nearing the end of this story…Nearing…Not exactly the end. Hope you enjoy. As I said in the ending of the last chapter, P.O.V'S will be more then once in this chapter. So, it'll be quite long, but this chapter will end very frustratingly…I can tell you that now! 

Disclaimer: I wish I owned camp rock then I'd travel to the future – ten years later – and then make this story real with the characters but sadly I don't own camp rock.

SHANE'S P.O.V

I have never felt so nervous in my life, I thought I was that day at the hospital but this completely wipes out that memory.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

Wow. Today I was going to be getting married to Jayden, and I just couldn't contain my excitement.

JASON'S P.O.V

Operation birdhouse was all go, I talked to Shane, Caitlyn and Nate and we were all prepared. Maybe we should have called it operation destroy wedding of two people who don't really love each other so we can reunite two people who do love each other together, maybe birdhouse meant that.

NATE'S P.O.V

I hid my tuned guitar behind the curtain by my seat in the front row. This was going to be the happiest day of Mitchie and Shane's life. Reuniting them as one.

CAITLYN'S P.O.V

Right now our planned seemed to look stupid, Mitchie was so deluded she was frolicking about in her dress smiling – smiling. She didn't even love this man, but I wasn't going to ruin the plan so I had to shut the hell up. Why didn't I just chuck my glass of red wine on her pretty white dress?

SHANE'S P.O.V

There is an hour till the wedding started and I wanted to run to my car and start the engine and drive there, but I wasn't allowed to leave until it was the exact time. Then I had to wait outside till Caitlin screamed birdhouse. This was going to be a very long hour.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

I looked at Caitlin and she kept checking her watch.

"Why are you even wearing that?" I asked.

"Because, I need to know the time." She said. I rolled my eyes. It killed her dress. I stared at myself in the three tall mirrors in the room. I felt so infatuated with myself, I felt so beautiful and I wasn't usually the type of girl to single handedly say I was beautiful even though everyone was – but today I felt beautiful. I wonder why that was… I smiled to myself. Marrying someone you love clearly made you feel that way.

JASON'S P.O.V

My guitar was tuned too and I hid it behind the curtain that was next to Nate's. Connect three was going to reconnect today. I smiled, I couldn't wait. I wondered how Mitchie was going to take all of this. Kim didn't know, Mel didn't know, we decided to keep it between the four of us, if word got out, people would surely stop it, even though Kim and Mel knew Mitchie and Shane deserved and both wanted to be together, they would put their foot down on this. But why watch someone you care about marry a complete tool. Well I'm sure he's a saint but she doesn't love him like she loves Shane. We all know it even if she can't admit it out loud.

NATE'S P.O.V

"Nate what are you humming?" Mel asked as she came and stood next to me. I had driven home to get her.

"Nothing." I said as I smiled at her.

"I need to tell you something." She said. My face fell.

"What's wrong?" She couldn't stop grinning at me. "Mel…What is it?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant!" She screamed. I scooped her up into my arms.

"I'm going to be a father again!" I said just as excited as her. I kissed her.

"But lets keep this between each other, I mean it's Mitchie and Jayden's day." Mitchie and Shane's.

"You're right. But first thing we tell them."

CAITLYN'S P.O.V

Half an hour, this was pure torture. I was never really the type of girl who loved frilly frocks and girly things – Mitchie was torturing me. I looked ugly, but she assured me that curve hugging lavender coloured dresses was so in, and that they made me look absolutely beautiful and curvy. Did any of that matter to me? I think not.

SHANE'S P.O.V

I decided to wait in my car until it was exactly 12:00pm I turned the heater on and it made the condensation disappear. I was shaking. I didn't know whether that was because it was freezing cold or because I was nervous – either way, it didn't matter.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

28 minutes and 10 seconds to go till I would be at the end of the isle with my prince charming. Well…Not really my prince…My… Jayden. He wasn't really out of a fairytale I doubt he would ride out on a white horse and rescue me, but I know he would do anything for me.

JASON'S P.O.V

"This is going to be a beautiful wedding." Kim said as we drove to the wedding. It was going to be a train wreck. I felt like saying – but I kept it to myself.

"I think so too." Despite the fact that we were going to blow it up and completely kill it, I'm sure it would have a beautiful ending.

NATE'S P.O.V

I was going to be a father – Again. This was huge. I loved my daughters but having another child would be amazing, I loved the amazing family me and Mel had together now, but more children were welcome, after trying for a month we had conceived. I couldn't have been happier.

CAITLYN'S P.O.V

"You know there not doing the 'I object' line." Beth said as she came and sat next to me.

"It doesn't matter, the line or not, it won't stop it from happening." I said.

"Caitlyn, I'm with you on this 100%." I looked at her. "I don't want my best friend marrying someone she doesn't fully love, I was dating Shane and I can tell you he loves her more then anything."

"Welcome to the team." I said as I held out my hand. She shook it hard and I knew I had made a new friend today.

SHANE'S P.O.V

Two minutes till I leave. I had suddenly became brain dead. Remember the words Shane; this is your one shot at love – all over again.

I pulled up outside the church and I could hear the music I watched as I could see Mitchie and the bridesmaids walking down the isle I got out of the car and stood peeping into the church.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

I couldn't be happier I'm walking down the isle and starting a new life – a life away from Shane. I looked at the people witnessing my day but I was looking for one face in particular – Shane's. I couldn't see him and suddenly I felt sad, why was that, I wanted to marry Jayden – not Shane.

CAITLIN'S P.O.V

The music stopped and they began the lines, but the objection line wasn't there.

"BIRDHOUSE!" I screamed.

JASON'S P.O.V

I grabbed my guitar and began the song.

NATE'S P.O.V

I grabbed my Guitar and joined Jason's playing to turn right.

SHANE'S P.O.V

The music had started, the call had been made. There was no turning back

Pick up all your tears  
Throw em in your back seat  
Leave without a second glance  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending  
racetrack you call life

So turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might fall off  
this track sometime  
Hope to see you on the finish line

You're driving all your friends out  
You just be, you cannot follow  
And soon you will be on your own  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending  
racetrack you call life

So turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might fall off  
this track sometime  
Hope to see you on the finish line

I did all I could  
I gave everything  
But you had to go your way  
And that road was not for me

So turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might fall off this  
track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line

As I sung the final line the whole wedding reception stared at me and then at Mitchie, their eyes flickering. I caught a glimpse from Jayden who was staring at Mitchie the whole time. She glared at Caitlyn and then at Nate and then at Jason and then she turned and face me. I was standing 2 metres away from her but I felt so distant. Her face fell.

"Why…?" She asked. I couldn't answer. "Why didn't you just leave it?" I couldn't answer. "I'm getting married today Shane, please just leave." She said. I stared, this wasn't how it was suppose to end, it wasn't, she was suppose to take my hand and we run off in happiness, this wasn't suppose to be the way it happened. "Go, Shane, please." She said. I looked her straight into the eyes – attempting to make a connection – but she pulled away. I turned and walked down the isle. But I was walking backwards and away from Mitchie, why was that? She didn't really love me, not enough, not how we all thought, I was stupid to think that I had a shot. Everyone looked at me as I walked down the isle. I caught sight with Mr and Mrs Torres, she stared sympathetically at me – it was no use.

CAITLYN'S P.O.V

That didn't just happen. I watched Shane's figure disappear into the distance – away from Mitchie, not to her. Mitchie was so deluded! What had she just done?

JASON'S P.O.V

No way, that didn't just happen, Mitchie was suppose to get wrapped up into Shane's arms, not turn around and decide to marry Jayden, this was wrong, this wasn't meant to happen, Mitchie and Shane, not Mitchie and Jayden.

NATE'S P.O.V

I swallowed as Mitchie turned and whispered to the pastor.

CAITLYN'S P.O.V

This wasn't Mitchie's fate; she wasn't supposed to marry Jayden.

JASON'S P.O.V

I watched as Mitchie whispered to the pastor then she pulled away and dragged Jayden through a door. The relatives and friends of Mitchie all began whispering. I looked at Caitlyn and we locked eyes, and I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

NATE'S P.O.V

Twenty minutes later Mitchie returned by herself.

CAITLYN, NATE AND JASON'S P.O.V

Where's Jayden?

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

'Why?' I thought to myself. I opened my mouth and began speaking and it just flowed.

CAITLYN'S P.O.V

Maybe there was a god after all, and maybe he heard it all.

NATE'S P.O.V

God works in mysterious ways.

JASON'S P.O.V

Praise Jesus.

So they were short P.O.V'S and it was different from the previous chapters but next chapter will be  Hopefully that wasn't too much of a disappointment. 

R&R

P.S: You'll find out how god works in mysterious ways in the next chapter. 

THANKS!!!! 


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

So this will be the second to last chapter. The previous chapter wasn't actually as long as I estimated it to be, so sorry about that. 

Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock

SHANE'S P.O.V

This was where me and Mitchie had our first official date. I looked out over the sea. It was at the top of an old industrial area building. I remember that date off by heart, and I use to always tell Mitchie how it was my favourite place in the world, and how this was the place where we had our best date. But now this place suddenly seemed dead. This was where I planned to bring Mitchie after we left the wedding reception, I was a fool.

"I figured you'd be here." Someone said as behind me. I turned. No way. I stood and walked towards her – confusion flooding my face. It was all a dream – this whole day was all a dream – I was going to wake up in any minute just before I got the chance to kiss her. "I use to come here everyday for the past 5 months after we split up, this was the one place where I could feel you were with me. You were right when you said this was where we had our best date, it was perfect. The candle's the picnic, the sunset, it was beautiful." She was right about that, but it wasn't as beautiful as when the sun hit her face, the sun would have been so jealous. I couldn't bring myself to say anything I was absolutely gob smacked. "This is where we had our first kiss too." She added. I smiled. "The best kiss I've ever had." I laughed and she looked at me and smiled awkwardly.

"I take it you turned right." I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"Well I've turned right, but I haven't quite reached your arms yet, and right now I feel alone, and I don't want to reach the finish line if I don't reach it with you." She said. She had remembered the lyrics. I stepped closer to her, but she held her hand up. "You did all you could and you gave me everything, but I didn't have to go my own way, I went my own way because I was stupid, because I couldn't handle the little things, I couldn't handle not been with you, but once I broke up with you I realised that was worse then not seeing you for four months, We were both young and I was stupid, stupid to think that letting you go would be the way to stop me form missing you and to stop me from falling even harder for you." I stared at her. "There hasn't been a day for the past ten years when I haven't thought of you."

"I could say the exact same thing to you." I couldn't wait anymore I ran the metre that I had to run and I pulled her into my arms spinning her around. I put her down and touched my hand to her red cheek. "What about Jayden?" I asked.

"Well let's just say that ship sunk a long time ago." I pulled her face towards mine and kissed her – kissed her like I had never kissed her before. She was finally mine. I pulled back and she squeezed me tightly.

"I love you Shane Gray." I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Mitchie Torres." I pulled her back and found she was crying.

"Happy tears." She said. I smiled.

"I can't argue with that." I wiped the tear from her cheek and kissed her cheek and she gave me that same embarrassed smile she gave me at camp rock when I played gotta find you to her.

So that chapter wa sonly in Shane's P.O.V but I felt that I may kill the chapter if I added anything else. Until tomorrow (My time, it's actually 3 minutes till then…) the last chapter will be posted. I'm mourning the end of this story. 

Thanks heaps to everyone reviewing, alerting, favouriting!!!! 

Much appreciated.

R&R Thanks 


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

So this is the end. This is written 3 years after the previous chapter. I wanted to show the future  So here is the final chapter.  I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock

SHANE'S P.O.V

Ten years never changed anything and it can never keep anyone apart. Although I wanted Mitchie with me for those dark ten years I realised that she was always with me – in my heart, and until to day – 3 years later from those ten years I realised that without those ten years nothing would be as amazing as it was now. We were all reunited; we were all a family again – with new additions. We had all adapted to each other and it was perfect. I smiled as Mitchie sat on my lap – my beautiful pregnant wife. Soon our second child would be running around with all the other younger generations.

Mel and Nate had had their son – they had two actually – twins. Shane and Jason – that's what they called their sons.

Jason and Kim had a beautiful baby girl over 2 years ago, and she was pregnant again.

Caitlin and Johnny had finally tied the not last year and they were happy with ten year old Nick and sixteen year old Joanie.

Life was finally good, the ten years that I lost myself were gone I was finally healed, I had Mitchie after all, just one look from her could heal any poor soul. I smiled as I scanned the faces of my friends – my family. They were a part of me, and I was a part of them. True friends never leave, and true love never dies, time is not the problem, for I counted the hours that I was alone, I spent my days alone, my time hurting, but time is not the source of this pain – time heals the pain. Now that I realised what I wanted was the key to the problem I fought for it, and if I had not, I would still be the bitter man that I was.

So that's the end. Hopefully it wasn't too much of a disappointment for the end of the story. I'd really like to thank everyone for your awesome Reviewing and sticking with me while I took forever to finish this story. Thanks a bunch you amazing readers and writers 

R&R

_JBObsession _


End file.
